Angels
by BuyMeAHarleyDavidson
Summary: Winter is an angel running from a terrible group when she meets a man on a roof, she help's him and he help's her until a heard of walkers split them up. Winter forced to run, finds herself in the woods near a creek when a little girl runs past. Daryl/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 this starts when the group have left Merle on the roof and he is talking to him** **self**.

Winter had arrived in Atlanta looking for her parents, brother and sister, they had just escaped the clutches of a despicable, evil group of people some how while they were running Winter had gotten separated not knowing where to go Winter decided to try Atlanta first because there was talk of a refugee camp there. She had decided to stick to flying along the rooftops to avoid the dead, Winter had been flying for near on twelve hours when she decided she should probably rest and find food, her poor wings were aching. Winter touched down on a roof top she looked down at the hordes of dead on the ground they were trying to get into the building opposite her Winter wondered what they were trying to get at she didn't dwell on it though she needed to find her family. Out of nowhere a the shrill noise of a car alarm blared the dead began stumbling towards the noise Winter watched as a van pulled up near the building and a group of men and women stumbled out of the building and into the van she watched the van drive away into the distance Winter was going to leave to when she heard a man screaming and shouting, after what Winter had been through with that last group Winter never wanted to see another man again but it wasn't in her nature to leave anyone in pain so she flitted over to the roof that screams were coming from. Winter landed in front of the man on the roof he looked at her and laughed

"ya come to take me to heaven darlin? " Winter noticed that his hand was cuffed to a pipe that's when she looked around for a key failure to find one meant she had to ask the man where he key was he just scoffed and pointed to a drain he had already seen her wings so Winter didn't see the problem in him seeing he manipulate water as well

"what's your name?" Winter asked

"Merle" he grunted "now if you wouldn't mind could ya pass me the saw so I can get out of these cuffs darlin " Winter giggled and Merle's face turned sour " What you laughing at there are geeks at the door and i'm trapped on this fucking roof like a fuckin' buffet " Winter gazed at the door she raised her hand and shot a bolt to the door that froze the door shut Merle looked shocked but before he could ask how she did that Winter said

"I'm an angel and I have healing ability's and I can manipulate water don't worry your not going to need that saw" Winter stood above the drain that the key had fallen down she raised her hand above it and a few seconds later a block of ice came out the drain but in the middle of the ice block was the key to the hand cuffs Winter let the ice drop and it smashed sending the key sliding to her foot she picked it up and walked over to Merle who looked shell shocked, she bent down and unlocked the hand cuffs .Merle stood up and rubbed his wrists

"ya got a name girl" he asked Winter at her short height of 1.5 meters Merle towered over her

"Winter " she responded looking up at him

"well Winter 'pose ya could come in useful where ya heddin?" Winter smirked playfully

"this your way of asking if you can come along?" Merle snorted

"s'not like I can go back to my old group they left me cuffed to a roof" Winter smiled

"I'm going anywhere" Merle nodded looking over the edge of the building

"how we gonna get down" without answering Winter wrapped her arms around his chest from behind he tensed under her arms and Winter was sure he was about to shout at her to 'ger off' but Winter jumped off the roof dragging Merle with her she had never heard a man scream in such terror before it made her giggle as she glided to another roof away from the walker infested building they just came from. When Winter placed Merle down he bent over and groaned "little bit of warning next time darlin" Winter giggled and began to tease

"not afraid of flying are ya Merle" Merle glared at her as she continued "don't worry we can walk from hear and I promise to warn you if I'm going to drag you off a roof again" Merle watched as she tucked her wings away and walked towards the stairs.

Winter was surprised at herself she couldn't believe she was trusting someone again so quickly after the other group but she was kinda glad that she found Merle. They walked away from Atlanta when Merle spotted a truck that looked similar to the one that left him earlier but Winter didn't say anything as this one seamed to be abandoned they got in and drove South. It was getting darker and Winter decided to pull over so she could rest Merle offered to take first watch Winter was a bit hesitant but realized if her and Merle were going to work together she needed to trust him also she was exhausted. Winter went to sleep and was plagued by nightmares of her last group.

_Winter was in a dark room she wasn't alone though tied to other chairs were her father , mother, Daniel and Summer they were all ganged but they were conscious turns out Winter was the last to wake up suddenly light flooded the room and 2 men walked in_

_"you can choose first mate" the overly large one said to the other he smirked and stood in front of Winter's mother he touched her cheek and she moved her head away he laughed and did the same to Summer the reaction was much the same then he stood in front of Winter but instead of moving her head she stared back at him with hatred in her eyes the man smirked _

_"I got mine Tony" he said looking back to the other man _

_"ya wanna a hand, Dave?" Tony asked _

_"na she wont cause a problem will ya sugar" Dave began to untie Winter from the chair Summer, Daniel and Winter's mother and farther fought against there bonds as Winter was dragged up. The man Dave threw her to the floor and climbed on top of her he then produced a knife and sliced he t-shirt off revealing her red silk bra "wouldn't want to spoil this now would we" he purred pinging the strap of her bra Winter struggled trying hard not to cry but she could feel tears that were threatening to spill she looked over to the horrified faces of her parents and the angered face of her brother and sister Winter was shaking when he started fiddling with her belt he unbuttoned he jeans and pulled them down to he knees revealing matching underwear he pulled her jean's off and began unbuckling his trousers he pulled down her underwear- _

when Winter was shaken awake she thought she was back in that horrible place again and she instantly began fighting the hands that tried to hold her in place screaming and crying

"calm down girl it's me Merle" Winter stopped fighting and started sobbing Merle just held her not sure what else to do when she calmed down Merle asked "what were ya dreamin bout girl" and for some reason Winter told him all about the last group about what Dave did in-front of her family he humiliated her and hurt her Merle's grip tightened as she was recalling the story he felt protective over this broken girl she lost her older siblings and he lost his younger one so he decided this would be his second chance he would protect her better than he did Daryl because he royally fucked up with Daryl but now he could have another try at caring for someone.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know its a bit dark to clarify this will be a Daryl/OC but I want a bit of Merle and Winter brother and sisterly bonding time btw Merle will still act like Merle around others but he holds a higher regard for Winter because of what she has been through and she saved his life. I don't own anything please review xx adios **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Winter woke to the smell of barbecue she left the van to see Merle hunched over a small fire cooking something on later inspection Winter realized that it was in-fact squirrel as Merle handed her one she asked " barbecued squirrel for breakfast?"

"Aint nothin wrong with that!" Merle said as he took a bite out of his own squirrel, Winter picked at the meat on hers before questioning

"Where on earth did you get Squirrel from?" Merle nodded over to the rifle next to him before saying

"Got it from mother natures grocery store" he pointed to the woods "ya know how to hunt girl?" Winter shook her head

"never had a reason to" Merle pondered this for a minute

"I can teach ya it's useful stuff ta know especially now" Winter nodded in agreement as she finished her squirrel "coarse it would probably be easier for you with the whole flying thing" Winter smirked and jumped up

" Can we go hunting later I want to go scavenging for some real food" Merle looked shocked

"real food no girl get your ass up i'm gonna teach ya how to hunt for real food" Winter pouted but Merle ignored her as he kicked the fire out and grabbed the rifle he began walking to the woods and waved for Winter to follow she did still pouting.

Merle taught her the basics of how to track and cover her own tracks before he taught her his secret trick "I taught my brother how to do this" he mentioned as he grabbed a rock "If ya throw it far enough in that direction the critters should run to you" to prove his point he threw the rock into a large amount of shrubbery a few seconds later a wild boar ran out of the woods and into out line of sight Merle nodded for Winter to take the kill She hadn't fired the weapon before but Merle had showed he everything from loading to pulling the trigger she took aim and fired it hit the boar directly between the eyes. Merle was impressed by the skill of this armature he walked over to the pig and picked it up he grinned over at Winter "look's like we'll be eating well tonight princess" Winter remembered how her brother would always call her that regardless she did a little happy dance at her first hunt being a success. When they arrived back at 'camp' Merle set about teaching Winter how to skin a animal as well as gut it he was surprised that Winter didn't get squeamish even when he began pulling out the organs she just sat and watched. That night Winter offered to cook she cooked the shoulder which filled the air with the smell of pork and crackling that night they ate well Merle had found some tubs that they could keep the cooked meat in so they wouldn't have to waste anything. When it was time to sleep Winter took first watch a couple of walkers emerged and Winter silently took care of them when it came to Merle's watch Winter tried to get to sleep but after a few unsuccessful attempts she turned towards Merle and boldly asked

"What happened to your family?" Merle tensed next to her but he still answered

"Mam she died in a house fire long before all of this Dad I kinda hope a walker ripped him apart nice and slowly" Winter eyes widened at this but Merle either didn't notice or chose to ignore it " ma Brother he's still wit the retard that cuffed me to a roof" Winter nodded and decided not to pry any more she put her head on Merle's shoulder and closed her eyes again the nightmares returned

_Winter was thrown back in the chair only wearing her bra and underwear the rest of her clothes were left along the floor Winter tried not to cry out Daniel had managed to spit his gag out " Winter princess are you alright ?" he asked with her eyes trained to the door she nodded Daniel then began screaming "you son of a bitch let us out!" Dave walked in with a younger boy in tow the boy looked about 17 he looked at Winter and his eyes saddened he almost looked apologetic. Dave stood in-front of Daniel who was shouting cuss words at Dave as he struggled in his chair Dave pulled his fist back and punched Daniel in the face he then had the boy untie him from the chair but his arms were still behind his back and Dave kicked his legs from under him he crashed to the floor Dave kicked Daniel repeatedly littering his body with bruises and cuts the cuts healed quickly unlike the bruises that took a bluish hue then the boy and Dave left returning with a Dead and throwing it on Daniel who killed it instantly they tied him back in the chair promising to finish this later he was in so much pain as he looked down at the floor-_

again Winter was woken awake by Merle who said she was talking in her sleep he didn't ask he just held her like the night before. They decided to leave again that night keep driving Merle drove and Winter just stared out of the window watching the countryside fly past. They pulled up in a little town when they ran out fuel there was a pharmacy, bar and some other places Merle shouted booyah when he saw the liqueur store he suggested taking some and hiding some here in-case they came back he came out with a bottle of whiskey for himself and a bottle of WKD for he Winter raised her eyebrow

"Do I look like a teenager ? You could have at least got me a real drink" Merle smirked and gestured back to the liqueur store Winter walked back into the bar and found a bottle of Cherry Ginger she smiled and maybe luck was on her side because when she turned around she found a unopened box of chocolate cups she showed Merle and he snorted saying

"I thought ya wanted a proper drink?" Winter ignored him and helped her self she groaned in pleasure it had been so long since she had chocolate and the Cherry ginger was perfect she took the bottle and cup's as she walked back to the Van they found a few cars that the siphoned fuel out of them before deciding to spend the night in town it was a quite night and they decided to stay another in the peaceful town they had a look in the pharmacy there was a few useful things like aspirin and feminine hygiene products Winter had hidden those from Merle as quickly as she could they chatted for a while about life before the apocalypses before they went to sleep Winter on watch and Merle sleeping it was quite peaceful except for Merle's snoring.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I don't own anything xx adios**


	3. Chapter 3

Merle and Winter had been together for about 2 weeks now Winter had stopped having nightmares she also was enjoying not having to hide her wings from Merle, she also became more like his little sister, it amused her when Merle would hunt on foot and she would follow through through the tree's when Merle would find a animal and prepare to shoot it Winter would swoop down and kill it first earning a string of colorful cuss words from Merle and he would usually say things like

"Girl if ya steal my kill again i'ma going to shoot ya in the ass" Winter would be cracking up. Winding up Merle was one of her favorite pass times the two argued like brother and sister but both knew they would go out of there way to protect the other Merle had taught Winter more on hunting on foot and she was nearly as good as him he also had her learn some hunting calls so they could communicate from a distance without drawing too much attention.

They were running low on supply's so Merle suggested a hunting trip but Winter said she would stick by camp so Merle left to find them some food. Winter spent her time doing trivial things like sharpening her knife collecting fire wood and sitting on watch after about 5 hours Winter started to worry Merle was never this slow if he was tracking something for too long he would leave it and come back with some squirrel's but he wasn't back yet Winter sighed and made the noise of a kookaburra she got no reply. He's fine she kept telling herself he will be back soon Winter sighed and made her way back inside the van with the plan of a power nap

_Winter could hear her sister screaming as a man picked her up but she couldn't bring herself to look she heard clothes ripping and Summer crying begging him to stop suddenly the door swung open and a dead walked in it bit the man on top Summer and she scrambled away Winter saw people running past the door then she saw the boy that untied Daniel he looked at her before unloosing his knife he threw it in the room and shut the door Summer grabbed the knife and cut everyone away Winters father gave Winter his jacket to cover herself and Winters mother gave Summer her cardigan they opened the door to see dead chasing after people suddenly a few dead turned towards Winters family they slammed the door and Waited suddenly there was pounding on the door _

Winter woke up screaming that was the first nightmare she had in nearly 2 weeks why hadn't Merle woken her it was dark outside she looked to where Merle should be but he wasn't there where was he? she heard movement out side she let out sigh of relief it must be Merle but as Winter stepped out the Van she wasn't greeted by Merle but by about 50 hungry dead, Winter screamed and jumped back in the van now she was trapped the Dead were hammering against the window Winter opened the hatch in the roof and flew out she needed to find Merle she flew through the woods forgetting the way suddenly she found herself in a clearing she was so lost and she had no idea where Merle was Winter began hopelessly crying she was alone again.

With no other plan Winter searched through the woods for Merle but every lead she found would disappear Winter was hiking through the woods when she found a creek that would provide her with water for now she just needed some supply's she carried on hiking and she came across a highway she found a few tins of food beans, tuna and tomato soup she also found a bag, knife and blanket she put everything into her new bag and headed back down to the creek she put all her stuff in a tree and went to get some water she wished she brought a bottle with her now but it was OK she could go back to the highway and get one tomorrow she flew onto the branch she would be sleeping tonight. She took her blanket and wrapped it around her before closing her eyes

_she found her self in a familiar place the same place all her nightmares took place but this time she was alone in that room. The door opened and Dave walked in another behind him but this man had a bag over his head they sat him down in a seat and tied him up then they brought a dead in before they left they pulled the bag off his head it was Merle, Dave smirked and let the Walker loose as he walked out of the room every time the walker pulled the roped loosened more and more until the walker was right in-front of Merle the man for the first time looked terrified then the walker reached out and ripped open Merle's chest Merle screamed but the dead just kept eating then Winter was in the room with her family only they were all dead and they walked over to her tearing chunk's off her._

Winter woke in a cold sweat another nightmare plagued her mind stretching out Winter fluttered down from her tree she walked back to the highway as she arrived she saw people women and children all looking through the cars she saw one whisper something and signal to get down one by one they disappeared under cars Winter then saw the horde that was approaching them and she shot into a tree and tucked her wings away encase one of them saw her she saw the fastest dead stumble past the group under cars she hoped that there weren't any crawlers

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios **


	4. Chapter 4

Winter perched on her branch watching a horde pass through the highway ,she held her breath and stood up she silently unfurled her wings that hid under the skin on her back, her wings dragged out from two parallel scars that ran down her upper back. winters wings were snow white and spread out they had a wingspan of about 20ft they were covered in soft feathers and didn't make a sound as she passed through the air. Winter pushed off the branch and flew back in to the wood to her creek winter gathered a handful of the murky water and dropped it of to her wing letting the water dribble through and catching the now pure clean water in her palm she raised the water to her lips but before she could drink 2 figers burst through the tree line and into the creek startled by there sudden appearance Winter shot into the higher branches of a tree quickly tucking her wings into her back and curling into the smallest ball she could manage ,she watched the man hide the child in a collection of roots before drawing the walkers away curiously winter floated down the little girl turned and saw her the little girls eyes were wide and she stood with a look of disbelief winter raised a finger to her lips to prevent the girl crying out and attracting more dead

'' My names Winter whats yours?'' Winter tried the girl answered nervously

''um so-Sofia um are you an angel?'' Sofia stuttered

''I guess so but I don't come from heaven my parents and my brother and sisters lived on earth so do I'' Winter answered Sofia just stared at Winters wings, suddenly Sofia screamed and Winter toppled over as a dead tackled her '' run Sofia hurry '' Sofia took off running in the wrong direction Winter tried to tell her she was running the wrong way but Sofia wouldn't stop. Winter shoved the dead away and tucked her wings away only silver bolts could kill a angle but that didn't mean a bite from the dead doesn't hurt like hell, Winter used unnatural force to push the dead away then she pressed 2 fingers to the dead head it stopped struggling and dropped down as she turned around she saw the man emerge from the wood again with no time to fly back up the tree without being spotted Winter hid behind a large tree until the man left no doubt he would be back when he noticed Sofia was gone.

Winter once again unfurled her wings she flew up into her tree and gathered her supply's a bow a knife and a few tins of food once she had everything Winter began to track Sofia making sure she covered her own tracks. Voices sounded in the distance but Winter made sure to stay out of sight in front she couldn't risk flying and them accidentally shooting her down and discovering what she was so Winter stuck to the ground when night fall hit Winter prayed to whoever would listen for Sofia's safety through the night.

When morning rolled around Winter was up early ready to start tracking the little girl again she gathered some berries for breakfast and when she had finished she went to retrieve her bag with the food and her knife only to see the man from yesterday kick it out the bush he called his buddy's over and Winter was sure she was going to cry she wanted he bag back, deciding that she was to old to cry over something as trivial as a bag Winter turned round. She yelped as she came face to face with the arrow of a cross bow , Winter tried to scramble away unsuccessfully she fell on to the man from the day before sending them both tumbling to the ground as soon as Winter composed herself the arrow was once again pointed at her face and the man holding it was demanding her name

''Winter my name is Winter'' the crossbow guy grunted

''well Winter did you happen to see a little girl-'' Winter cut him off

'' Yes little girl called Sofia , I found her in the woods she said she was lost and her group were at the big road I was taking her back when a walker tackled me I told her to run she did but the wrong way I tried to tell her but she couldn't hear me. I have been looking for her ever since!'' Winter gushed the cross bow was removed from her face and the man offered her a hand up Winter didn't take it she didn't know these people and she didn't want to get all friendly with them groups attract attention and if one found out about her secret then they would tell and she would be forced to leave. The man shrugged and handed her her bag

''I'm Rick, this is my wife Lori and our son Carl'' Rick informed pointing at the brunette woman and young boy, he the pointed to the crossbow guy, blond woman,a woman with really short grey hair an Asian boy and another man he introduced the all ''That's Daryl ,Andrea , Carol , Glenn and Shane'' Winter waved politely like she was always taught to she was going to reply when Rick said '' Sofia is Carols daughter '' suddenly every thing that Winter had taught herself about staying detached melted she walked straight over to Carol the group all took protective stances prepared to attack as Winter stepped in front of Carol and engulfed her into a hug

''I am so sorry this happened to you and Sofia, with your permission I would like to help find her '' taken back by this woman's kindness Carol rapped her arms around the stranger and hugged her tightly before replying

''yes please do anything you can for my daughter '' Carol released Winter who nodded that's when they all heard it in the distance someone was ringing church bells.

** I don't own anything head hope you enjoyed it feel free to tell me what you thought or if you hav any questions xx adios**


	5. Chapter 5

They all ran to the church as fast as they could Winter was running ahead she had to resist the urge to unfurl her wings and glide ahead , she knew that she couldn't do that she couldn't let the group know not yet as the group emerged from the tree lie a church came into view. Winter froze she couldn't go in there she couldn't go into a church the house of god there used to be a story her mother used to tell her and her sister when they were young Winter didn't know if it was true but she couldn't risk it.

_Flash Back_

'_Mummy, Mummy please tell us the story of the fallen' a 5 year old Summer giggled as she flapped around her bed room her tiny pink wings waved rapidly up and down in attempt to hold her small frame up as her brother Daniel Swooped past her at the age of 12 his wings were strong enough to keep him flying for a long while a tall slender woman with brown hair and brown eyes walked into the room behind her a man with blonde hair blue eyes and pale frosty skin (AN imagine Jack Frost with all the same skills but more human and more golden hair) he carried a stick curled at the top in one hand and in the other was a little baby about 2 years old stood on his arm and holding on to his shoulder her white wings clapped gently as she attempted to follow her brother and sister unfortunately her under developed wings weren't strong enough to hold her up and the baby toppled forward the man lurched forward off the ground and caught the baby who gurgled in response the man hovered off the ground and held the child up on his chest the baby laughed and clapped much to the woman's disapproval _

_''Jack, Summer, Daniel get down now!'' the woman snapped '' time for bed'' the woman took the baby from Her husbands arms and placed her in the cot she then turned towards Summer ''into bed!'' Jack pouted_

_"Come on Autumn a few minutes wont hurt anyone "Summer knowing who was in charge shot into bed and snuggled down__she giggled at her mother who was swatting at her father who was still hovering near the ceiling he planted his feet back onto the floor and walked over to the cot her reached his hand down_

_''ninight Winter '' he cooed at the brown haired baby bending down to plant a kiss on her forehead he then moved over to Summer and placed a kiss on her blonde hair before he sat at the end of her bed Daniel sat on the floor and Autumn took the rocking chair between the bed and cot she turned to Summer _

_''the story of the fallen. once god sent all angels away until they decided if they wanted to stay in heaven on live else where , the angels lived on earth but they were told they must never enter a church. One day a angel entered a church it burst in to flames and god said that non of the angels that were on earth may come back to heaven Every angel was devastated one in particular his name was Daniel" Autumn looked over to her son who she named after the angel in the story he just smiled back and waited for her to continue with the story "but he met another angel called Luce they fell in love and Living on earth became OK because in heaven they weren't aloud to fall in love and that is how your ancestors first started there family's on earth, and when your older Daniel you will meet a lovely Girl or Angel and girls you will meet a handsome man or angel and have kids and get married'' Jack interrupted_

_''no never just stay my baby's forever'' Jack directed towards his girls he turned to Daniel "and you stay my wing man" he grabbed Autumns hand and lead her out the room leading Daniel to his room seeing both girls fast asleep._

End of flash back

Winter froze tears in her eyes from the memories of the world before the walkers and a crippling fear gripped her ,she froze forgetting she was at the front of the group suddenly all the air was pushed out of her lungs as something heavy crashed into her back followed by a sharp pain in her side she hissed and looked down to see an arrow implanted in her side and Daryl pulling himself from on top of her he had-dent noticed the arrow in her side that was good if she removed it the wound would heal up instant-'' Winter your hurt'' Damn he noticed Winter looked panicked but she replied

''its fine go check if Sofia is OK!'' Winter pushed him in the direction of the church what was she going to do she couldn't pull the arrow out it would heal up to quickly but if she kept it in she would loose too much blood and faint. A few minutes later everyone came back out the church Sofia wasn't in there unsure what to do everyone sort of milled around for a couple of minutes before Daryl came back he stood in front of Winter but she couldn't look him in the eye he grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to lift it '' hey what are you doing? get off!'' Daryl ignored her

''if you don't take that out your going to bleed out.'' he commented trying to grab the arrow she ripped away from his grip and walked off holding a coat over the arrow so no-one else would see it .

Rick started to tell people where to go he told her to go back with Daryl and the rest she agreed pushing the arrow deeper into her side to stop anyone else noticing Daryl kept giving Winter strange looks she really hoped he wouldn't say anything they all started walking back through the wood. Winter noticed that Daryl was slowing down and getting closer to her in a short time he was next to her just as Daryl opened his mouth to speak Andrea got taken down by a walker there were screams before a woman on a horse came galloping past the walker and hitting it in the head.

''Lori Grimes you need to come Carl's been shot''

**Ages for my OC's, Daryl and Merle are as follows:**

**Winter- 27**

**Summer-30**

**Daniel-37**

**Daryl-34**

**Merle-37**

** Thanks for reading I don't own anything please review xx adios**


	6. Chapter 6

The whole group was in a frenzy Daryl demanded Lori stay but she didn't listen we all ran back to the highway ready to go to the Greene farm when Carol asked "what about Sofia? I won't leave my baby!"

"no we wouldn't ask that" that was Dale ,Daryl then added

"I'll stay with the RV in the morning we will leave her a note and some supplies"

"if the RV's staying i'm staying" Dale Informed followed by Andrea saying

"I guess I will stay to" Carol looked relieved

"thank you all" Glenn was about to volunteer to stay when Dale spoke up again

"Glenn you need to take T-dog reconnect with the group" Glenn started to argue but Dale was adamant "T-dogs arm is gone septic he needs medical attention and fast" Daryl started muttering about why didn't he say sooner he opened a bag of drugs

"Merle got some kick ass pain killers not the generic stuff either" he tossed a pot to T-dog a pot and then looked towards Winter she was standing awkwardly off to the corner holding a jacket over the arrow in her side " Winter you should go with them I want my arrow back and they can get it out" everyone's head turned towards Winter, Dale who hadn't met her before held out his hand

"Hello dear i'm Dale this is T-Dog what happened with the arrow" Dale asked sounding concerned

"hey i'm Winter don't Worry its just a scratch" Winter dismissed feeling a little light headed she really hoped Daryl wouldn't say anything but of course that would be to easy

"just a scratch i'm surprised you could walk back without fainting probably attracted a few walkers with all that blood" Winter huffed and shuffled uncomfortably wanting nothing more than to disappear into the floor luckily sensing her discomfort Glenn said

"Well come on T-Dog, Winter the car is over here." the whole journey Winter was silent and when they arrived She felt even more awkward as she looked around the house she heard a old voice "Patricia can you stitch this young man up" then Winter heared Glenn say

"there's a girl with us she got shot in the side with an arrow I think, she might need help." Damn Glenn the old voice continued looking towards a woman about the same age as herself

"Maggie go and help" The man trailed off waiting for Glenn to provide him with a name and he did

"Winter" Maggie left in search of her. Winter turned around and faced Maggie she was going to say it was just a scratch and forget about it but before she said anything Maggie gasped Winter looked down her arm had sloped revealing the deeply embedded arrow Maggie grabbed Winters arms and lead her towards another room

"Hi I'm Maggie and I'm going to help I'm going to have to remove the arrow first , then add alcohol it will sting a bit then then I will stitch up the hole" Maggie was speaking so quickly but Winter managed to pause her seeing no other option but to tell the truth

"Maggie you don't have to do that-" Winter began before Maggie cut her off

"yes I do if I don't it will get infected!" Winter sighed

"Maggie please listen. You can't breathe a word of this to anyone OK?" Maggie nodded " I'm not human. I don't need stitches, Watch" Winter grabbed the arrow and pulled it out Maggie watched stunned as it stopped bleeding and healed itself unbelievably quickly leaving smooth pale skin there was no trace there had ever been a injury Maggie stood wide eyed

"What are you?" she asked

"Do you have any private places with lots of room and a high roof ?"

"um yeah the shed has a high roof " Maggie lead her out when her dad stopped her to ask about Winters injury Maggie lied flawlessly

"just a scratch we are going for a walk back in a bit daddy" The man nodded and Winter and Maggie continued on there way to the shed once inside winter took her blouse off revealing a white tank top she slowly uncurled her wings telling Maggie not to panic her wings stretched out until they were almost touching the roof ,Maggie looked astounded

"are you an angel?" Winter almost laughed at the deja vu of the situation

"yes but not from heaven we live on earth just like normal people" Maggie nodded

"can you fly?" Winter tucked her wings away and grabbed Maggie's hand she dragged her into the woods and let her wings out again she wrapped her arms around Maggie's shoulders and kicked off the ground she flew past the tree line and into the clouds Maggie screamed

"my goodness this is amazing" Winter laughed Before turning somber

"Maggie you can't tell anyone promise" Maggie nodded and Winter smiled before flying back down to the floor she let go of Maggie who was still gushing and asking questions about her powers

"OK I will tell you everything." Winter laughed "Well as you know I can fly and I heal really quickly I can also sorta heal others injury meaning I absorb there injury and because I heal quickly it doesn't really matter oh and I can manipulate water and snow my wings are also bullet and stab proof on the down side I can't go into a church" Maggie nodded before asking if she could heal the Walkers "No walkers are dead and I can't bring the dead back to life."Maggie looked heartbroken about the fact she couldn't heal walkers.

"we should go daddy will be wondering where we are." Winter nodded and tucked her wings away Maggie looked at Winters back" what does it feel like ?"

"Um having wings kinda just normal though tucking them away feels like trying to get a sleeping bag back in the bag it feels crushed but bearable."

"Can you help the boy?" Maggie asked

"Yeah if you can get everyone out of the room." Maggie nodded

"let's go" they both ran back to the farm ,Winter could raise the shards of the bullet up so the would slip out easily and then bring his fever down when they got in the house Maggie walked into Carl's room and asked for them to leave a minute they all complied considering it was only Lori and Rick in the room Winter slipped in and held her palm over Carl's chest a blue light flew out of her hand and hit his chest she then placed her other palm over his forehead and brought down his fever she hissed a bit as a hole opened on her stomach and her skin became feverish Winter had to sit down as the whole in her stomach stayed open and bleeding for a further three minutes it hurt like fire ripping through her but Winter just gritted her teeth and waited until she had healed the fever that died down after another two minutes once Winter was healed she nodded to Maggie saying he will definitely survive, Carl's shallow strained breaths became more relaxed and easy his color brightened and he looked like he was just sleeping Maggie and Winter left the room nodding to Lori and Rick. Maggie smiled at Winter there guardian angel.

**Hey Guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter I thought that Winter needs a friend who knows her secret and I think Maggie will keep her secret or not who knows please review I don't own anything xx adios **


	7. Chapter 7

When Maggie and Winter stood outside the room no-one else knew that the operation was as easy as taking out a splinter so there was still some panic Maggie told Winter to go get a shower first door on the right it had been a while since Winter had had a real shower she stepped in-front of the mirror her hair looked dark brown because of the mud that was stuck to it her face was blotchy and dirty and her clothes were worse covered in blood and mud Winter shuddered and pushed off her clothes she stood under the water watching the mud and blood curl around the drain as the mud fell away from her hair it was revealed that he hair color was chocolate brown her eyes were frosty blue like a winter sky her skin was soft and blemish free in fact there wasn't a mark on her body besides the two scars that her wings hid behind she had a flat stomach and large breasts that had been hid behind several items of clothing she was beautiful but she was an angel that was to be expected. when Winter stepped out of the shower she saw Maggie had left her some clothes she burst out laughing when she saw the clothes Maggie had left her there was a white pair of shorts , a white tank top and a white off shoulder shirt with the words 'ANGEL' in big letters and a wing on either side Winter pulled the clothes on and trotted downstairs she heard cars and saw the rest of the group she attempted to sneak away and find Maggie but Shane spotted her "hello don't think we have met before i'm Shane " Winter wasn't sure if he was trying to flirt or not so she simply responded

"I'm Winter, we met in the woods I fell on you " She tried to jog his memory at this nearly everyone looked at her as Shane continued smoothly  
" Really WOW! you look very different. Clean looks hot on you ." Winter blushed not noticing Andrea's glare that was directed at her, he was defiantly flirting but so not her type  
"um thanks do you know where Maggie is?" Rick answered  
"I think she went with Glenn on a run?" Winter sighed now what was she going to do she listened to the group for a bit before Daryl caught her eye he nodded towards the door and walked out and for some stupid reason she followed once outside he rounded on her  
"how the hell are you still on your feet?" Winter was shocked  
"excuse me?"  
"don't pretend anything I saw how deep that arrow was you shouldn't be able to stand let alone skip around like nothing is wrong" Daryl reached out and grabbed her shoulders stopping her from running away " Please go and lie down " Winter Didn't know how to react why was he being so kind he didn't even know her "please ?" unsure what to do she just answered  
"I really don't need to I'm fine!" this just seem to piss him off more "why do you care so much?" he looked temporarily stunned into silence  
"well just because I um feel like I have to -no you were last to see Sofia you will know where she went" it felt like a question in its self it seamed like he really wanted to say something else nodding Winter said  
"Maggie checked me over it looked worse than it was it really was just a scratch" Daryl sighed but seemed to accept this "we can look for Sofia now if you want I will show you where I last saw her" Daryl nodded  
"alright, but if you feel faint or dizzy were coming straight back"

Daryl and Winter walked into the woods it wasn't long before Winter asked Daryl a Question "who have you lost?" Daryl was shocked at the bluntness of the statement but he in a way was grateful he didn't have time for people that beat around the bush  
"My Dad and my older Brother. What about you?" she looked sad  
"My Mother and my Father and my older brother Daniel and my older sister Summer I hope there alive but I haven't seen them in so long I guess they didn't make it" it was silent for a while before Daryl said  
"Shane has a crush on you." it was a statement and the way Daryl said it sounded almost like he was envious of Shane but that was stupid  
"he isn't very discreet about it but I don't mind guys aren't a high priority at the minute." they tracked Sofia for hours it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth so after another hour Winter and Daryl started heading back to the farm when they broke through the tree line Winter turned to Daryl "I'm sorry we didn't find her we can try again tomorrow"  
"it's alright your not bad company" Winter smiled  
"See you later Daryl" he watched her run off towards the house.

Winter got to the front door and was greeted by a hug from Maggie before she asked "So I was thinking since you don't have anywhere to sleep do you wanna bunk with me?"  
"sure thank you"

When night time came Maggie and Winter were like two teenagers at a sleep over before all the craziness happened they invited Beth in and Maggie suggested a game "OK let's play snog, marry, avoid Beth you first um Jimmy ,Otis and Rick?" Beth giggled before answering  
"defiantly marry Jimmy um avoid Otis and snog Rick " Winter and Maggie were howling with laughter and Beth had gone beet red desperate to change the subject Beth chimed "Maggie choose out of Glenn, Dale and Rick"  
"um avoid Dale too old Marry Glenn and snog Rick "Maggie was about the same color Beth was ,Winter despite her laughing managed to gasp out  
"Lori is going to be pissed that you both want to snog Rick " they all started Laughing again before Maggie pointed out it was Winters turn Maggie had the names ready  
"out of T-Dog, Shane and Daryl" Winter thought for a moment  
"I would avoid Shane I don't like how he tries to flirt with me its weird I hardly know T-dog but he seams alright so probably snog and I would marry Dar-" Winter was cut off by the door swinging open and there stood Daryl. Winter wanted to dissolve into the ground she was so embarrassed Beth and Maggie were in fits of laughter and Daryl just stood uncomfortably  
"Hershel said its time for dinner" he turned to leave and Winter was going to try and explain before Daryl said " I don't even want to know" Maggie and Beth were still in stitches as they got up to leave  
"come on Mrs Dixon " Maggie laughed before Winter grumbled back  
" shut up otherwise I will tell Rick you both want to snog him" that shut them up. They all went down to dinner Maggie sat next to Winter who were facing Jimmy and Beth there was a seat spare next to Winter and a Seat next to Maggie , Glenn sat next to Maggie and Daryl next to Winter the rest of the group couldn't work out why Beth kept bursting out in random fits of giggles and why both Maggie and Winter were both beet red.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter it was fun to write I don't own anything please review xx adios **


	8. Chapter 8

Winter knew she should probably go and talk to Daryl about last night she was really embarrassed she kinda hoped he would bring up the subject first, Winter looked for him for a bit but she couldn't find him , he was probably hiding she couldn't really blame him. Winter was brought out of her thoughts when a hand landed on her shoulder she whipped around and came face to face with Daryl he looked withdrawn and almost sad as he said "We should head back in the woods carry on looking for Sofia" Winter nodded and followed him into the woods after walking for about 10 minutes Winter started

"So you know last night-" Daryl cut her off

" I get it T-dog well I could see it happening" Winter was so confused

"what?" Daryl huffed as if her question was stupid

"I headed you say that you wanted to snog T-Dog and that's OK" now Winter got it

"you dope we were playing snog, marry ,avoid!" she exclaimed a looked of almost relief passed over Daryl's face as Winter continued " Beth and Maggie both said they would snog Rick" Winter and Daryl both stated cracking up Out of nowhere a Walker fell on to Winter she screamed as two more stumbled towards Daryl two arrows shot into Daryl's walkers Winter struggled underneath the other walker she could have killed it by the touch to the head but she was trying to keep a low profile Daryl shot the walker and gave her a hand up strapped to the back of one of the walkers was a bow with a pouch filled with about 70 arrows Daryl looked to Winter

"do you know how to shoot one?" Winter shook her head should she know she always used her powers but it could be useful a quite weapon that wouldn't draw attention to herself perfect there was just the problem that she had no idea how to shoot it

"Not really" Daryl nodded

" Assumed so come on I will teach you" Winter followed him into a clearing there was a tree in the center and Daryl decided that would be good target practice she knew how to load the weapon she remembered from a school trip she went to when she was younger she aimed the arrow and shot it hit exactly where she was aiming Winter grinned up at Daryl who said something about her being a natural she shot about 10 more arrows before Daryl offered to go and fetch her arrows as he walked away Winter noticed that he left his crossbow on the floor she giggled to her self as she discarded her bow and picked up the crossbow she had no idea what she was going to do but when Daryl turned around to see her holding his crossbow his face was priceless , Winter giggled before she took off running with Daryl in hot per-suite Winter looked over her shoulder to see how close Daryl was but he wasn't there Winter slowed looking all around for him but he was gone. Winter walked backwards when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground she squealed and tried to wriggle away but only succeeding in falling onto the ground and dragging Daryl with her so now she was pined between Daryl and the floor she flipped over so that she was facing Daryl he was just staring at her she was going to ask what the matter was when out of no where he pressed his lips on to hers Winter gasped but came out more of a groan she parted her lips giving Daryl full access to her mouth there tongs fought for dominance he of course won she gasped when they finally pulled apart they were both breathing heavily Daryl stood up and pulled Winter up to they agreed not to tell anyone because the attention should remain on finding Sofia not new relationships on the way home Daryl asked

" look I know we haven't known each other long but to be honest we could be dead tomorrow so why wait will you be my girlfriend ?" he sounded nervous and awkward so Winter just grinned

"of course"

they walked back to camp hand in hand but they let go before they got through the tree line . Carol ran over to the both of them

"Did you find her?" Winter shook her head feeling really guilty they should have been out looking for Sofia not target practice and kissing she felt like such a horrid person Winter started walking back to the camp and Carol followed quietly sniffing Daryl stopped and bent down before he followed he had a flower in his hand Winter climbed into the RV it was clean like really clean she sat in the drivers seat resting her chin on the top of the steering wheel she heard light foot steps followed by heavier ones

"I thought it should be clean for when she got back" that was Carol

"There used to be a story when the native america's were moved and there sons killed the mothers cried and begged for a sign that things would get better the next day there were rows of these roses where the mothers tears landed, I'm not stupid enough to believe one bloomed for my brother but I think this one bloomed for Sofia." Daryl passed Carol the rose " I'm going to go back out and look for her ." Daryl walked off and Carol watched with longing in her eye's, Winter thought about following but remembered it was important to find Sofia and Winter just distracted Daryl however she did race after him she touched his shoulder and he turned.

"I just wanted to let you know Daryl Dixon despite your tough demeanor you are a beautiful human what you said to Carol your a good person Daryl now go find Sofia ." Winter place a hand to Daryl's cheek he smiled before heading off to the stables.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything thanks for reading xx adios**


	9. Chapter 9

Winter decided she should probably get to know people she walked back to camp the first person she saw was Lori Ricks wife well she was as good as any person to start taking to Winter stepped near Lori and began "hey Lori i'm Winter " Lori smiled

"I know you have been helping Daryl look for Sofia" Winter smiled and nodded she looked down to the vegetables Lori was pealing

"do you want help peeling the vegetables you know what they say two hands make lighter work?" Lori nodded

"That would be great thank you" Lori handed Winter a knife and put the pot of vegetable between them they talked for a bit Lori would laugh when Winter would re-tell a funny story from her past there were only a few potatoes left to peel when Carl came over sulking about how he was board so Winter suggested a game

"my brother, sister and I used to play this as soon as I finish helping peel everything I will play-" Lori interrupted

" there's only a bit left you go."

"you sure ?" Lori nodded "Right what you have to do is find the following items as fast as you can then bring them back here if you don't mind can you judge who' s are the best Lori?" Lori smiled and nodded again Winter began to list some items "First thing the biggest leaf you can find, second something blue , third the straightest stick, fourth something from a camp mate and finally the smoothest stone." Carl nodded looking excited "on your marks get set go" yelled Winter as she took off towards the house once in the house Winter ran up to Maggie's room grabbing her blue pillow she then ran down stairs to see Carl holding a bamboo stick and Shane's cap . Winter ran to the side of the house where she found a smooth pebble she grabbed it and slipped it into her pocked she then ran and grabbed Carl's sheriff hat off his head Carl laughed he then picked up a blue piece of plastic off the floor he ran off to find his pebble and Winter went to find a stick the stick she found was nearly straight apart from a kink in the middle but she couldn't waist anymore time on the stick she needed the leaf Winter spun around and saw a huge green leaf at the same time Carl did Rick who was just passing stood next to Lori and they both watched in amusement as Carl and Winter both dropped all of there items and charged for the leaf Winter reached for it and grabbed it but Carl ran passed and grabbed it out of her hands Winter screamed and chased after Carl trying rec-claim her prize by know nearly everyone was watching From Rick and Lori to Jimmy and Beth. Winter tackled Carl and grabbed the leaf but as she puled his grip tightened they glared at each other before the leaf just ripped in two both players sprung back up and ran back to the tree each grabbing a knew leaf they both sprinted back to Lori and laid all the items out.

The first round biggest leaf Winter won she stuck her tong out at Carl who repeated the gesture back, next round something blue Winter won again she now celebrated by dancing in a little circle, third round straightest stick Carl won and he yelled a great yesss as he fist pumped , forth round something from a camp mate was a draw because they both got police hats finally the fifth round Winter reached into he pocket to get her stone but it wasn't there Carl laughed and pulled out Winters stone because Winter didn't have a stone Carl won that round he did a celebration dance like Winter did while Winter just muttered that they only drew because Carl cheated. Rick decided that tonight he would ask the group if they thought he should allow Winter to stay after they find Sofia he personally liked her but it should be a group desition. They were doing there own thing now Carl sat down and drew in the mud he wasn't board just tired Carol was cleaning the RV Dale was on watch with T-Dog, Shane and Andrea had disappeared some where Lori was talking to Glenn so Winter decided that she would get to know T-Dog and Dale, Winter hopped up on to the RV and greeted herself by saying

"Hello I'm sorry I haven't talked to you two much I'm Winter" T-Dog was first to respond

"Sup I'm T-dog this Dale" Winter shook there hands

"please to meet you" Dale smiled he liked how this girl she was per light and it was brave of her to start a conversation of her own back T-dog just thought she was cute he reminded her of his little sister who was probably dead, the three talked for a while when Dale asked what happened to her group

"There alive somewhere I just don't know where Mother, Father, Daniel and Summer there tough they will survive they didn't leave me we were running away from some walkers another group found us then I was with that group they weren't good people we escape and we were on the run again when a herd chased us one grabbed me I killed it and lay under it while the other walkers passed I waited but they didn't come back that was a 2 months ago I was with another guy for about a month he was like another brother to me but we got split up by the dead I have been alone since " Dale was about to respond when Andrea shouted

"WALKER" Rick told Andrea not to shoot but she ignored him aiming the gun she pulled the trigger the walker went down and Rick ran over he called Shane to help they dragged the body of the walker -wait not a walker Daryl into the house Winter ran after and when Rick put Daryl down she dashed over to the bed Rick started shouting for Hershel he the got up to find him as soon as he left Winter inspected the wound there was a scratch on his head but in his side there was a arrow burrowed deep Winter yanked it out and held her palm over the injury it hurt when a hole in her side started to open up but Winter didn't care once Daryl's side was OK Winter fell back holding the area above her hip until it had healed up it took nearly 8 minutes for the searing pain in her side to stop and Winter nearly screamed just when it finished healing Rick and Hershel rushed in, while they were fixing Daryl's head up Shane grabbed Winters wrist and pulled her out the house and into the woods She was going to ask what he wanted when he crushed his lips onto hers gripping both her wrists he backed her up to a tree Winter struggled but every time she moved Shane interpreted it as a challenge and grabbed her wrists tighter and pressed her more into the trunk of the tree he grabbed the hem of Winters shirt and tried to lift it off the distraction caused Winter to gasp she felt Shane smirk before he shoved his tong into Winters open mouth Winter cringed horrible memories of her past the kiss it wasn't like Daryl's kiss that was gentle and passionate this was hard and violent Winter felt Shane's hand loosen she yanked her arm away and slapped him hard and with tears in her eyes she was able to shove Shane away and run. When Winter was a good distance away she saw her wrists begin to turn from a raging red color to a blue bruised color Winter looked back before she continued to run back to the house.

**I don't own any thing please review xx adios**


	10. Chapter 10

Winter ran back towards the farm she stopped at the Forrest tree line she was breathing heavily and was crying past memories were resurfacing and making her feel sick .Shane just tried to rape her why went there was something good in the world did people try to destroy it Winter stood hidden crying for another 5 minutes alone watching the red skin on her arms fade to blue she heard rustling Winter turned ready to fight off any walkers but it wasn't a walker it was Maggie "hey Winter everyone has been looking for you dinners ready. Whats the matter?" Maggie noticed Winters teary face and stepped forward and hugged her Winter held on to Maggie like she was the only thing stopping her from falling off the face of the earth Winter sniffed

"Shane h-he tried to rape me" Winter sobbed showing Maggie the bruises that looped around her wrists Maggie tensed she didn't like Shane but she didn't think he would do something like this

"Why aren't the bruises healing?" Maggie asked looking at Winters swollen wrists

"I'm not sure bruises have never healed quickly with me but that could be because my dad wasn't a angel so i'm only half angel" Maggie just held Winter until she had calmed down then she informed Winter she needed to tell Rick "I can't stay I'm only staying until we find Sofia I can't cause this much tension in a group!" Maggie started to object

"no this wasn't your fault I want you to stay " Winter shrugged

"Didn't you say dinner was ready let's go" Maggie knew Winter was avoiding the subject but she let it go as they both walked into the house in the hall Maggie gave Winter a long sleeved cardigan to hide her bruises .At dinner Shane socialized with every one and when he was asked what happened to his cheek he just said he smacked himself by accident, Maggie sat glaring at Shane she didn't want to be anywhere near him and Winter pushed her food around her plate feeling to sick to really eat anything. After dinner Winter left the house not wanting to be anywhere near anyone she couldn't face Daryl she was his girlfriend and she felt like she betrayed him that night Winter slept in a tree with a belt around her just like she did when she was all alone that night Winter remembered that month she spent trapped in that terrible place.

Rick called a meeting that night Winter was nowhere in sight so it was a good opportunity to see if the group wanted her to stay "I need you opinion should I ask Winter to stay when we find Sofia make her part of the group?" Shane was first to speak after earlier's rejection he didn't feel inclined to speak on Winter's behalf

"Do you really trust her Rick? She could be waiting for you to trust her and then when you turn your back she will stick a knife in it!" Maggie glared at Shane, Hershel noticed before saying

"regardless of your opinion Winter will be welcome to stay on my property as long as she wishes I find myself grateful to the girl despite the state of the current world she has come and made members of my family much happier and I cannot thank her enough for that." Maggie jumped in next

"I agree with Daddy if you let her go you don't realize how much of a asset you will be loosing " Maggie smiled knowingly Dale spoke next

"I have no problems with the girl she has been nothing but plight and respectful towards myself" Andrea suddenly feeling jealous of not only Shane's apparent affection towards the new girl but also Dales kind remarks spoke up

"I think Shane is right she seams a little too god to be true" Lori turned to Andrea

"She is more helpful than you as well as looking for Sofia she also manages to help with the domestic chores and helping with keeping watch she plays a bigger role in the a group that she doesn't belong to than you do!" Carl piped up

"I like Winter she plays fun games with me" Rick chuckled asking T-dog and Glenn what they thought Glenn answered first

"I haven't actually spoken to her yet but most of you are quite positive about her I don't mind"

"I don't got no problems with her" T-dog answered he looked to Carol who sat next to him

"She has helped look for Sofia and she was so kind when I first met her I think Maggie's right we would be loosing a huge asset" Carol looked to Daryl who was careful to keep his voice neutral

"She's helpful looking for Sofia I don't mind " Shane could see he was fighting a loosing battle started throwing around accusations

"She saunter's through camp like she own's the place!"He tried followed by "She was really uncooperative when I was with her earlier" Maggie understating the implication was about tho fly off the rails before Rick spoke up

"I think we can agree that we would like Winter to stay " he concluded to most's delight he ignored Andrea and Shane who kept telling him he was making a mistake. Daryl was pleased and couldn't wait to tell Winter the news neither could Maggie but when she got to her room winter wasn't there.

Winter was woken by people calling her name one of those was Daryl's voice, Winter unstrapped herself from the tree and climbed down she walked towards the camp ignoring Rick when he shouted that he found her and ignoring Daryl when he ran over to her to see if she was OK Winter just sat near the pile of ash that was a campfire last night, it was Glenn's voice that cut through the silence

"so guys the barns full of walkers" after Glenn said that it was a bit of a frenzy everyone jumped up and began running to the barn except Daryl and Winter they sat in silence for a minute before Daryl asked

"what is wrong with you?"

"I'm leaving" Winter responded Daryl nodded before getting up and leaving Winter could have cried right then she was such a bitch. Winter stood up and walked down to the barn to see Shane yelling at Rick

"Don't tell me your OK with this"

"Just let me try and work this out with Herschel" Rick yelled back before Dale stepped in

"Hershel thinks there people his wife and stepson" this seamed to piss Shane off even more

"you knew and you didn't tell us" Dale just calmly replied

"I thought we would last the night and we did" Shane stormed off glancing at Winter and smirking Daryl picked up on how tense Winter was when Shane was around and he had a feeling Shane had something to do with Winters sudden urge to leave.

Back in the house Winter was collecting all her belongings and shoving them in a bag Maggie and Beth both tried to block her path several times but Winter would not listen so Maggie decided to go tell Rick he would sort this out. Maggie found Rick talking to her dad she didn't want to interrupt so her next best bet was Dale but he disappeared a while ago so finally Maggie decided to try Daryl he was at his own little camp away from the rest and he looked like he was sharpening his knife Maggie trekked up to him and sat down

"what do you want farm girl?" Daryl snapped rather rudely

"Winter wants to leave" Maggie said "Do you know why?" Daryl shook his head muttering why should he care Maggie carried on "you can't tell anyone promise and don't do anything stupid" Daryl nodded "Shane tried to rape Winter she thinks if she leaves she can stop a huge problem " Daryl stood for a moment shocked before he thanked Maggie and asked he where Winter was "in my room second door on the left" Daryl took off running when he reached Maggie's room he saw Beth trying to stop Winter leaving when Beth saw Daryl she left hoping Daryl could talk some sense into Winter.

"how long till you leave?" he asked

"Soon as I have all my stuff" Daryl nodded

"I will go get my shit together" Winter looked confused and shocked

"wait what?" Daryl walked over to Winter

"Maggie told me what happened I wont make you stay we can leave together" He filled in Winter shook her head

"no I won't make you leave this group you have earn't you place here"

"I know but I'm not leaving you, if life was too short before its so much shorter now"Daryl walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders he noticed the horrible bruising on her wrists and he brushed a careful finger over them "I wont let him hurt you again, promise" they stayed like that all night Maggie went and slept with Glenn in his tent outside and eventually winter fell asleep against Daryl, who seriously wanted to go and kill Shane but Shane still had Ricks ear he needed Rick to see what Shane was like first.

**Hope you enjoyed I don't own anything Review xx Adios**


	11. Chapter 11

When morning came Winter woke up she realized that she was propped against something on closer inspection she realized that that something was Daryl who was asleep, he looked so peaceful in his sleep Winter stayed for a minute just looking at him before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips at first there was no response but then his eyes shot open and he moved his hands so that her head was pressed closer to his, he pulled away after a minute

" I could probably get used to waking up like that "Daryl smirked and Winter uncharacteristically giggled they both crept down stairs and out the front door the plan was to stay at Daryl's camp and avoid everyone. Daryl began cooking the squirrel they looked like road kill but Winter ate them anyway. It reached about mid day and Winter had almost managed to forget about Shane until she heard shouting from near the barn. It was Shane he had all the guns and he was trying to clear out the barn he hadn't opened the door when Daryl and Winter got there just demanding peoples loyalty when he spotted Winter and Daryl he shoved a gun into Daryl's hand ,Daryl looked as if he was seriously fighting a strong impulse to punch him even more so when Shane turned to Winter

"what about you ice queen want to protect what you got" Winter through the gun to the floor in front of Shane and snapped

"this is not your land nor is it your call if you feel so unsafe you should leave !" Shane picked up the gun again and got right into Winters face pointing the barrel at her everyone was frozen to there spot, Maggie was grateful that Winter was showing respect towards the farm as was Beth and Patrisha, Winter didn't flinch no she had spent too long with ass holes like Shane in her last group. Suddenly Rick and Herschel came out of the Forrest with walkers on poles, Shane once again started screaming at Rick who tried his best to ignore his best friend, Winter was up again back in front of Shane who had just shot the walker Herschel was holding in the chest and stomach

"Shane this isn't your call stop being a dick-" Shane had cut her off by back handing her hard across the face Winter fell to the floor near to the barn doors Daryl was beyond pissed he watched his dad beat on his mom enough no man should hit a woman that was when Rick snapped and yelled at Shane that enough was enough

"Shane if you do this Hershel will make us leave and we can't do that because Lori is pregnant so that is enough" everyone stood shocked for a minute before Shane responded

"you right Rick enough living next to a barn of things that are trying to kill us" to punctuate what he said Shane took his gun and shot the lock off the door the first Walker tumbled out and grabbed Winters leg it was swiftly met with a arrow in the head as Winter attempted to scramble away from the doors. Shane had just nearly got her killed and Winter couldn't get her breath the barn was nearly cleared out when a growling noise was emitted to everyone's horror little innocent Sofia trundled out Carol ran towards her only to be caught by Daryl as she broke down sobbing Rick stepped forward and poor Rick it wasn't fair for him to have to do what needed to be done but he did Rick raised his gut and shot Sofia down.

Winters cheek was badly bruised from where Shane hit her and Daryl had demanded that she not leave his side today Winter didn't really want to in case Daryl decided Shane's head was the perfect size to practice shooting on it had been strenuous on everyone all Winter wanted to do was sleep so she did she leaned against Daryl's shoulder and closed her eyes and for the first time in while she thought about Merle she missed him and she hoped he was OK. When Winter woke she was in Daryl's tent and he was beside her he looked like he was asleep but when Winter made a move to leave he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down "no you stay here" he sleepily mumbled and Winter giggled she bent down to give him a kiss it probably would have become more except Winter heard Maggie calling her Daryl grumbled and said

"ignore her maybe she will go away" Winter snorted

"she won't go away she will just keep calling until she finds me" Daryl held her tighter and suddenly Maggie's voice was even closer she was right out side the tent

"put your clothes back on I need to talk to Winter and I know she is here" Daryl groaned in annoyance as Winter giggled she wiggled out Daryl's arms and crawled out of the tent "come on I need to tell you something" Maggie emphasized her point by jumping up and down and dragging Winter towards the shed as soon as the door was shut Maggie burst out saying

"I slept with Glenn!" Winter stood shocked for a minute

"congrats Mag's all you got to do now is get him down on one knee and have a quick snog with Rick and you have brought the game to life" Winter giggled and so did Maggie before she asked

"what about you? you looked awful comfortable with Daryl think he will pop the question" Winter raised a eye brow

"Doubt it" the Girls were interrupted by the shed door opening it was Rick and he was pushing a body with a bag over it's head in Rick spotted them and immediately dismissed them

"Girl's out" they both scuttled away there happy mood gone replaced with curiosity who was that?

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I don't own anything xx Adios **


	12. Chapter 12

When Winter and Maggie left the ran to the side of the shed to see if they could get a look at the boy they couldn't because Rick was stood in the way so they both ran to the stairs they both looked in to see Rick taking the bag off the boy's head before leaving the boy looked up and saw Maggie and Winter he locked eye's with Winter who fainted Maggie was able to catch her just in time she dragged Winter away from the shed and called to Daryl to help he ran over asking what happened

"We saw Rick take the boy in there we were just curious so we went to see and when Winter saw him she fainted I don't know why" Maggie exclaimed Daryl picked Winter up and ran inside with her in his arms

"old man" he shouted and Dale and Hershel turned around when Hershel saw Winter he told Daryl to put her on the bed in the other room Hershel asked what happened and Daryl explained what Maggie had told him "She went to see what the prisoner looked like when she saw him she passed out cold" Hershel nodded and walked over to where Winter was as soon as he put a hand to her for head she started kicking and screaming everyone rushed in and Daryl tried to stop her from fighting soon she was just crying and shouting stop then she passed out again Daryl turned to Hershel "whats wrong with her?" He waited expectantly just like everyone else in the room

"Based on the way she just acted I assume that, that boy brought back a memory of something traumatic I believe she could possibly having a fit due to PTSD" Hershel saw everyone's clueless faces and filled in"post-traumatic stress disorder"

"what sort of things cause trauma ?" Rick asked Hershel sighed

"there isn't any real way of knowing could be torture, beatings, death or pain of loved ones, sexual harassment" there was a pause before Hershel continued "but as I said there is no way of knowing without asking." The group nodded before Shane spoke up

"I told you she was hiding something she isn't safe to be around if she's keeping secrets" Hershel turned to Shane

"We all have secrets Shane and as I said before Winter is welcome on my land you however are not Rick talked me out of making you leave but if you continue to go against what is already decided I will not hesitate to reconsider" Shane looked pissed as he stormed off Andrea trailing behind. Maggie offered to watch Winter during the night encase she woke up again Glenn and Daryl both offed as well but Maggie expressed she was fine. Winter stayed in her state of shock for the rest of the day it was noon when she started to properly awake.

Meanwhile Rick and Shane had just prepared to leave Randall when the youth shouted "Wait I know Maggie and Winter!" Shane started demanding how he knew them and Randall started explaining how he saw Maggie around school but before he had chance to say how he knew Winter a group of about 12 walkers stumbled over to Rick and Shane , Shane ran to a bus leaving Rick to hide himself the walkers trapped Shane in the bus as Rick and Randall ran back to the car they were going to leave Shane but Rick swung the car round to the back of the bus and Shane jumped through the window. They put Randall back in the boot of the car and planned to ask Daryl to 'interrogate' him. On arrival back to the farm everyone started to question why Randall had been brought back

"he knew about the farm said he knew Maggie and Winter as well." Daryl's head turned in the direction of the shed as Rick walked over to him "Daryl I need a favor could you interrogate him?" Daryl nodded he wanted to find out how this boy knew about Winter. He walked into the shed and the boy was a pathetic heap on the floor he was crying and he had snot running down his face Daryl got close to the boy's face and he asked

"Where is your group?" the boy sobbed but didn't say anything, it carried on like that for a while before Daryl got tired of asking "ya know how to pick off a scab ya start off slow but ya know eventually your going to have to rip it off! I will ask how many are in your group " the boy sniffled and Daryl reached towards the scab then Randall began to panic

"30 men and some women" now he was talking Daryl asked

"how do ya know Winter?"

"She was Dave's!" he cried Daryl's eye were furious

"ya better start talking quick"

"Winter she was with her family her brother, sister, mom and dad the group the found them they knocked them out, they were a pretty family didn't look touched by the Lamb brains they kept all five tied to chairs in a dark room Dave went in and Tony said he could pick first he wanted Winter, said she had fight in her and he wanted to break her he-he right in front of her family her brother got out of his gag started shouting at Dave to leave her alone Dave told me to untie him I didn't understand Dave just kept kicking him, his family sitting there nothing they could do then Dave threw a Lamb brain at him it was some messed up shit but I swear I didn't do anything" Daryl shoved the gag back on Randall and walked out

"got about thirty men all heavily armed they kill the men and the women" Daryl paused and looked at Winter who was awake and sitting near Maggie shaking she didn't meet his gaze just looked back to the floor "They'ed wish they were."

Daryl walked over and sat facing Winter, Maggie got up in order to give them some privacy Daryl just looked at Winter until she raised her head met his gaze and asked "What did he tell you ?" Winter almost looked scared of what the answer would be

"bout your family what they did to you and your brother. Why didn't you tell me?" Winter put her hand over her face to stop from crying out it didn't work as a sob racked through her body

"because it hurts so much that I don't know where they are and remembering that night He didn't give me my clothes back he left me tied to a chair in my underwear I was humiliated and violated and it hurt's to remember" Winter was hysterical as she tried to calm down but she couldn't Daryl sat next to her her genitally put his arms around her shoulder and let her cry onto his shoulder just like Merle had done

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl offered Winter if she wanted to sleep in his tent she accepted not wanting to be alone tonight and she knew Maggie would probably be in Glenn's tent anyway Winter knew she would have a hard time sleeping especially with all those old memories resurfacing and the loss of her family also reminded her of the loss of her friend Merle. looking up at the roof of the tent she thought about what happened with him and where he was now was he alive? was he one of the dead? did he think about her? all these thoughts bounced around in her mind as she watched the genital rise and fall of Daryl's chest eventually she decided to go get some air she moved away quietly as to not disturb Daryl he was quite a light sleeper she saw Rick on watch so she made her way over he saw her coming and smiled Winter jumped up on the RV quietly as she could she sat down next to Rick it was a comfortable silence a while later Rick asked

"you OK?" Winter nodded "couldn't sleep?" he asked Winter smirked and shook her head it was silent again until Rick asked " What happened to you?" Rick didn't fail to notice how Winter tensed "you don't have to tell me but I saw you with Daryl earlier you looked really worked up" Rick lowered his head and it was silent again but this time it was very uncomfortable one that Winter couldn't run from

"The boy's group" Rick looked up "I had my family before we were surviving my parents and siblings, I was always the baby of the family" Winter let out a bitter laugh "I always remember his face Dave" Rick tilted his head

"I think I met him Tony and Dave " Winter looked at him for an explanation " we went looking for Hershel myself and Glenn we found him at a bar we were going to leave when they came in they drew on us and I shot them both" Winter laughed bitterly

"Can't say i'm upset that he is dead though a bullet was too good for him" Rick gave her the same look as she gave him before he wanted her to explain "We were all in the same room my family and me he beat my brother in front of us and threw a walker at him he- right in front of my parents he wouldn't stop I begged him to stop" Winter stood up and went to leave when Rick grabbed her arm sadness in his eyes from what she had just told him

"Where are you going?"

"I need to stretch my legs" Rick let go of her arm and nodded

"stay insight and Winter, others that go through what you have would let it cripple them but you don't you have stayed a good person I hope you know we consider you as part of the group." Winter smiled before walking off when Rick averted his eyes she disappeared into the woods when she was far enough away from camp she unfurled her wings he hadn't flew in a long time and she needed to stretch her wings she took of into the sky how long she was flying she didn't know she decided to head back to the farm as she flew over a clearing near the barn she saw Rick with both hands up and Shane holding a gun pointed at Rick she watched Shane's finger tighten around the trigger and before she had chance to consider her options she was in front of Rick her wings covering them both the gun went off and the bullet hit Winters wing she stalked towards Shane who had the gun raised at her but before he could shoot Rick stabbed him in the stomach Shane fell down and Winter looked at Rick

"I can save him what do you want me to do?" Rick looked at her in shock but he still managed to say

"leave him it's better this way" Winter stepped away and saw Rick still looking at her wings

"Would you feel more comfortable if I put them away?" Rick nodded and Winter slipped her wings back in there place behind her scars on her back

"what are you? " Rick asked

"I'm an angel" she said shortly Rick nodded as if that explained everything "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know if I could trust you." Rick once again nodded they both turned to see Carl with his gun raised Rick assumed it was aimed at him so tried to persuade Carl to lower the weapon, Carl remained still as he fired the bullet went strait and hit Zombie Shane who had gotten up to try and bite Rick ,Rick looked down at his dead ex best friend and the looked to Carl but Carl didn't look back he was looking at the tree line where a horde of walkers heading straight for them they started to run when they realized that they were cut off they couldn't get back to the farm house Rick looked at Winter expectantly but she shook her head "I can't carry both of you" Rick nodded and pointed to the barn they all ran over there avoiding the walkers once they were in the barn Carl and Winter started to douse the place with petrol as Rick held the door shut they climbed up to the higher level of the barn Rick let go of the door and raced up the ladders after Winter and Carl.

They were stuck at the top of the barn while the bottom was burning Winter was about to try holding them both and flying them to safety it had to be worth a try, suddenly the RV rode over inside was jimmy he stopped in front of the barn and they all jumped over and climbed down to safety except for jimmy who had been caught by walkers Winter tried to go back and help but Rick grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the farm house there was one car left and inside was Carol,Lori, T-dog and Beth there was only one space left so Winter shoved Rick in first then put Carl on his knee she slammed the door and gave Rick a look that said trust me the car drove off and Winter ran in the direction of the house only prepared to unfurl her wings and leave when she was sure no-one else was trapped. Winter checked quickly in the house before she ran out of the back door, she started running away from the house not planning on taking he wings out until she was away from the walkers just in case one grabbed her wings as she was running a motorbike pulled up near her and stopped it was Daryl, Winter jumped on the back of the motorbike and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist Daryl started the bike and it roared to life he smirked when Winter tightened her grip.

**once again hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived at the motor way Winter hopped off the bike giving Daryl a quick peck before walking to the rest of the group there were a few people missing Shane, Andrea, Patrisha, Jimmy and where was Dale he couldn't be dead not Dale Winter did another quick sweep but he wasn't there she looked down wondering if she could have done anything to help him Daryl stood behind her, he didn't hug her he just stood there while they weren't being openly public about there relationship they weren't hiding it Winter assumed that the people in there group just weren't very observant Rick questioned where the rest of the group were and was met with bowed heads. Not knowing where else to go they all got back into cars to drive some where hopefully safe for the night. Everyone managed to get there own seat in the cars and Winter went with Daryl again she hugged his waist and rested her head against his back.

Daryl pulled over about 30 minutes later Rick jumped out as well "how much fuel have you got left?"

"running on fumes" Daryl replied

"what about ammo?" Rick asked in desperation

"not enough" Daryl jumped off the bike and walked up to the truck he pulled out Winter's bow and arrows all the arrows were still there he handed it back to Winter who smiled he didn't smile back just looked at her before asking

"where were you?" Winter looked up questioningly " you weren't in the tent so I went looking for ya Rick said ya disappeared into the woods then Shane came back yellin bout the kid slipped his cuffs and jumped him and was now loose with a gun then all the walkers and I saw ya running back towards the house I thought ya were dead" now Winter looked down sheepishly she didn't plan for any of that the group were supposed to have already left

"sorry" she mumbled and Daryl put his arm around her before whispering

"sorry doesn't even begin to cover it"Winter turned her head and moved to is ear smirking

"I will be sure to make it up to you" she breathed before nibbling his ear he groaned and winter giggled and jumped up to help the rest of the group move the supply's to there over night camp by the side of the road.

There was a small fire and Daryl had caught some squirrel to eat they were all talking quietly Winter turned to Daryl

"I didn't know you could hunt" she admitted Daryl smiled

"my brother taught me. Can you hunt?" Winter was now glad she took those lessons off Merle

"yeah" Daryl looked up disbelievingly " I met a guy why I was alone he taught me the basics but we only had a rifle so that's all I have ever used but I know how to track and cover my own track's also how to skin and gut a kill" Daryl raised an eyebrow

"ya can come hunting with me next time if ya want"Winter smiled and nodded remembering her hunting trips with Merle. Rick's voice suddenly cut through there conversation

"were all infected" a load of 'why you didn't tell us' rang out as Rick shouted "I didn't think you needed to know, god damn I killed my best friend for you people, if you think you can do better fine leave" no-one moved "if your staying I will tell you this is no longer a democracy" with that Rick stormed off Winter looked to to Daryl

"should I go see if he is OK ?" Daryl raised an eyebrow but nodded he watched his girlfriend walk away as soon as she left Carol sprung into her space next to Daryl

"It's not safe with him we should leave!" Carol wined Daryl looked at her as she continued "your just a capable of being leader as Rick you should take charge" Daryl shook his head

"I ain't got no problem with him." Daryl said leaving Carol stuttering about how he should be in charge

Winter found Rick hunched over behind a stack of brick's she touched his shoulder and he sprung up straight and looked at her "Thank you" he said Winter tilted her head "you stopped the bullet I would be dead if not for you I owe you my life and everything I have" Winter smiled and Rick continued "you still have to tell everyone the truth you saw first had out there what happen's when you keep secrets in a group you have to tell everyone" Winter swallowed everything Rick said was true and she did have to tell but even the thought made her feel sick but Winter nodded and she walked back to camp Rick trailing behind her upon seeing her seat taken by Carol she walked over to Maggie and Glenn, she didn't mind about the seat Winter wasn't a jealous person Carol probably didn't know it was her space that was alright Winter needed to speak to Maggie anyway. When Maggie saw her she smiled but when she saw how pale Winter was her smile disappeared replaced by a frown

"can I borrow Maggie for a second please?" Glenn nodded and disappeared to talk to the rest of the group Winter sat next to Maggie and put her head on her friend shoulder "Rick want's me to tell everyone what I am" Maggie twisted he head

"how does Rick know?"

"I saved him from a bullet" Maggie nodded

"you should tell them you saw what keeping secrets did to all of them" Winter stood up

"Guys I have to tell you something" all eye's directed towards her she gulped and looked toward Maggie who nodded approvingly "I'm not really human"

**Cliff hanger hope you enjoyed this chapter still don't own anything and please review xx Adios**


	15. Chapter 15

There was silence through out the camp before T-dog started laughing thinking Winters confession was a joke "Good one what are you then a walker" Winter looked down embarrassed before Maggie said

"maybe it would be easier to show them" Winter met her friend's gaze and nodded she took off her jacket so that her 2 scars weren't covered by any material she then twisted her wings from there hiding place there was once again silence before Lori spoke up

"so what are you an angel? I think Shane was right he knew you were hiding something that your not safe to be around!" Winter looked up hurt by the fact Lori thought she would try and hurt someone then Maggie cut in

"you think she would hurt some one she has done nothing but the complete opposite!" it was Hershel that spoke up now

"what do you mean Maggie?" Maggie looked towards Winter who was still looking down so Maggie decided to just tell the truth

"you saw how deep the fragments from the bullets were in Carl daddy your not a doctor your a vet there was no way he should have survived that, you would all be suspicious if Carl was healed the next day so Winter helped she brought his fever down and raised the bullets up so it was just like removing splinters and the internal bleeding she fixed that" Winter gave Maggie a look that said to stop but she didn't "and Daryl" the man in question looked up from the ground back at Winter " when Andrea shot you that wasn't your only injury was it?" everyone looked towards Daryl

"I got stabbed in the side with one of my arrows asked the old man to check it but he said there was nothing there thought I imagined it" Maggie nodded and continued

"Winter fixed it that's what I meant when I said she has only done the opposite of hurt people is she save Carl's and Daryl's life-" Rick cut in

"and mine Shane tried to shoot me but Winter shielded me with her wing she literally took a bullet for me" Lori looked stunned

"Winter i'm so sorry you saved my husband and son I'm so sorry for saying I agreed with Shane." Winter still cringed at the name Shane but nodded any way Winter looked up at everyone

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't know if I could trust you I'm glad I can and I can help you if you still want me in the group " the decision was unanimous everyone wanted Winter to stay it was then the questions started Glenn was the first one to ask a question

"do you have any power's?" Winter smiled and nodded

"yeah I can heal people and I heal really quickly" Winter looked at Daryl "Do you remember when you tripped over me and stabbed me with that damn arrow?" Daryl smirked and nodded "well I was going to pull it out and have it heal instantly but then you saw and saw how deep it was so I couldn't just pull it out in front of you because you would have seen it heal and known I wasn't human and to be fair you had not long ago pointed that crossbow in my face I didn't particularly want to trust you, when we got back to the highway same story I was going to pull it out but you just had to announce to everyone that I had an arrow in my side" Daryl held up his hands in mock surrender

"In fairness I kinda expected ya to pass out in the woods" Winter smiled and carried on with the story

"when I got to the house Maggie was told to sort me out I told her it was a scratch but Maggie knew better so I had to show her and hope she would keep my secret and she did" Winter smiled at her friend "She also covered for me when I wanted to go flying or when I went to go fix Daryl and Carl." T-dog then questioned

"any other power's or is healing as far as it goes?"

"I can manipulate water and my wings are bullet and stab proof also walker bites don't kill me oh and of coarse I can fly"

"how fast can you fly?" that was Carl he hadn't looked away from Winter's wings since she took them out Winter looked up at Rick and Lori silently asking permission they both nodded Winter crouched to Carl's level

"do you want me to show you?" Carl nodded Winter rapped her arm's around the small boy and shot up in the air they both arrived back 2 hours later much to Lori's relief

"Where on earth did you two go?" Carl opened his bag as started gushing about how fast winter could fly

"it was so cool we went to the grand canyon" Carl pulled out a key ring with 'I 3 the grand canyon' on it "though it's really just a big hole it was real fun!" Winter sat down breathing heavily she looked to Daryl

"that is the fastest I have ever flown I'm exhausted " she slipped her wings back behind the scars and looked to Daryl "do you hate me for not telling you?" Daryl looked back at her meeting her gaze

"no I don't hate ya it's gonna take time to adjust but were gonna be fine I think" Winter didn't notice Carol glare across the fire at her unknown to the couple Carol was forming a plan in her head if Carol was going to get Daryl she would have to up her game.

**hope you enjoyed this Chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	16. Chapter 16

When morning came Winter went on a run/fly to get some more fuel it did't take long and she brought back 4 canisters of fuel back with her they loaded back into the cars and Winter walked over to Daryl's motorbike she waited for Daryl to get on when he was on Winter went to climb on when Carol scuttled over she looked at Winter and said in a sickly sweet voice

"Winter I was wondering if you would like my space in the car because you were up late last night and you just had to go on a run earlier it would give you an opportunity to get some more sleep?" Winter looked up to Daryl to see if he minded but he was just looking at Carol with a unfathomable look

"sure thanks Carol will you be OK with Daryl?" Winter asked Carol smiled and met Daryl's eye's

"oh yes more than happy" Winter hopped off the bike and Waved bye to Carol and Daryl as she walked over to the car that Rick was driving

"Room for one more?" she asked Rick who looked a bit confused

"yeah but aren't you riding with Daryl?" Winter smiled

"Carol offered up her place so I could get some sleep." Rick nodded and Winter climbed in she was sitting next to Carl

"can we fly again?" he asked

"soon but not right now i'm going to try and sleep for a bit " Winter replied before doing her seat belt up and resting he head against the window she shut her eye's and promptly fell asleep

Daryl rode next to Rick's car up the road constantly casting glancing at Winter who was sleeping in the back of the car though every time he did Carol would poke him and tell him to keep his eye's on the road frankly it was getting really annoying. When they reached a small village Daryl tried to jump off the bike but Carol held even tighter demanding he help her down Daryl lifted her off the bike and walked over to Rick's car when Carol grabbed his arm saying they should leave Winter to sleep while they checked for walker's and Daryl begrudgingly agreed the house they chose was a decent sized house with a long gravel driveway so they would be able to park all the cars and hear walkers coming they checked each room only finding 2 walkers a man and woman who were quickly disposed of in the kitchen the cupboards were stocked high with tins of things like soup, tuna and beans. There were 4 bedrooms with double beds in and another 2 with single beds Maggie and Glenn opted to take one of the double rooms much to Herschel disapproval as did Lori, Rick and Carl. T-dog and Hershel were also sharing a room Carol went to the other big room to see Daryl lying on the bed and Rick talking to his

"is it OK if I take this room?" Rick was just about to answer when Carol walked in

"this room has a memory foam mattress and my back is in a really bad state would it be a problem if I slept in here?" Rick was about to object and say that Daryl had already called the room when Daryl sighed and huffed

"it's fine" Rick nodded as he left and said

"you can have this room as long as you bunk with some one lack of bed's and all that" Carol nodded and Daryl stood up to follow Rick

"Wait Daryl you heard what he said you can sleep here tonight if you want" Daryl shook his head

"s'alright I'll take the single room I don't think Beth has a room I'll send 'er in." he then left Carol fuming in the room alone. Daryl went down to wake Winter he prodded her shoulder but she grumbled something incoherent that sounded a bit like go away i'm sleeping so he attempted to wake her the same way she woke him there first night in the tent together, Daryl pressed his lips to his sleeping angel, Winter smirked against his lips as she sleepily returned the kiss Daryl broke away but stayed close to her face Winter opened her eye's

"I could get used to waking up like this" Daryl grinned and stood up forgetting he was leaning in the car he whacked his head on the ceiling of the car

"fuck, son bitch!" he exclaimed his hand reaching to the back of his head to the bruise that was already forming Winter sat still buckled in the car started hysterically laughing at him "ya think it's funny?" he asked playfully and Winter nodded trying to scramble away forgetting about her set belt Daryl lent back in the car and started jabbing Winter's ribs causing her to laugh uncontrollably

"sttooppp please!" she cried trying to get away he pulled her out of the car and held her tight Winter playfully glared at him "your going to regret doing that just wait until I get my revenge!"Daryl bent down to her level before whispering

"I'll Look forward to it" Daryl then remembered about the sleeping arrangements "there's only the single rooms left" he announced Winter looked curiously at Daryl and said

"who is Beth sleeping with?"

"Carol Why?" Daryl asked confusedly

"i'm going to ask her if she want's one of the single rooms" Winter replied

"what? why" Winter smirked as she answered

"because I won't need it tonight and you and me are going to have to get real close to fit on that single bed." Daryl playfully grumbled

"s'all right for you shorty my feet hang off the end of the bed" Winter stuck her tong out and ran to go find Beth and when given the choice she was very pleased to take the single room to herself.

Winter and Daryl went downstairs's for dinner they had a tin soup each before they decided to retire for bed . That night it was T-dog and Glenn on watch they would be relived by Hershel and Carol so Winter and Daryl didn't have to worry about being disturbed. Carol decided that tonight she would sneak into Daryl's room and stay with him he would be to tired to argue.

Daryl was lying on the bed in his boxers watching Winter as she undressed out of her short's and t-shirt she put his t-shirt on and crawled over him kissing him slowly and genitally her hands were either side of his head holding her up at Daryl's hands slipped under his shirt pulling it off slowly he then flipped her over so he was on top of her eye looked over her body her long smooth legs, her hourglass figure, her flat stomach and her large breasts his eyes resting on he full pink lips he brought his own lips down on them, then moving slowly from her lips along her jaw and down her slender neck nibbling on her collar he watched her squirm as she tried to repress a moan that was building in the back of her throat he moved down to her chest cupping her breast with one hand as he dragged his lips back to her mouth

Winter then heard a gasp that came from the door way she pushed Daryl away from her and grabbed the blanket in attempt to cover herself up her eye's met Carol's who was standing looking appalled at the door way but she quickly composed herself and switched back to a poker face as she turned to a flustered Winter

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind could you take over my watch shift with Hershel since you managed to get some sleep in the car and Daryl might actually want the bed to himself" Carol mentioned almost bitterly before she walked out but not before her eyes landed on Daryl and lingered there for longer than they probably should have. Winter looked over to Daryl and let out a shaky laugh he in turn chuckled a bit he handed her his shirt and her shorts to put on, as she was dressing Daryl asked

"why d'ya think she wanted ya to cover 'er shift?"

"she said because I got to sleep in the car I'm not tired anyway" Daryl still objected

"she suggested ya go to sleep 'member" Winter nodded she bent over and gave Daryl a kiss which he returned by grabbing her hips and trying to pull her back in the bed Winter playfully pushed him off as he growled "next time I ain't lettin' ya leave!" Winter nodded

"next time, now go to sleep!" she said walking out.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please Review xx Adios **


	17. Chapter 17

Winter walked up to Hershel who was already sat on the roof he turned around and appeared shocked to see her " hello my dear having trouble sleeping?"

"not really Carol asked if I could do her shift because I slept earlier it's OK I'm not tired anyway." there was a moment when Hershel just looked at her before he spoke again

"it would seam you and Mr Dixon are getting quite comfortable together." he didn't wait for a response as he continued "am I to presume quite like Maggie and the Asian boy"

"Glenn" Winter supplied before she responded " I suppose he's my boyfriend" Hershel nodded

"after Andrea had shot him he asked me to get the arrow out of his side but there wasn't one no trace that there had ever been one. I have been meaning to ask your gifts do they come without consequences?" Winter looked down before replying

"nothing is without consequence Hershel" he looked at her expectantly waiting for her to carry on she sighed "the flying and manipulating water that's not a problem they just get better with practice it's the healing."

"what about it dear" Hershel probed

"I don't really heal people I sorta transfer there injury on to myself but I heal quickly so it's alright but the worse the injury is the more it hurts and the longer it hurts too for example when I healed Daryl that was the worst injury I have ever healed before the pain lasted for nearly 8 minutes and I nearly passed out the problem is what if I try to heal someone with a fatal injury and it becomes too much? what if I can't heal? I don't want to die like that but I couldn't let someone I love die I just don't know what I would do ." Hershel nodded

"are you going to tell the other?" Winter shook her head

"I don't really know why I told you. I can't tell because I decide who need's help not the person who is injures I know for a fact if everyone knew when some one got hurt they would pretend there fine!"

"it's because they care about you" Hershel replied

"and it's because I care about them, that's the reason I cant tell them" Hershel sighed but understood he would tell Rick because Rick being the leader would need to know

"I guess your not as indestructible as everyone assumed"

"no one is indestructible Hershel there are a lot of things that could kill me, starvation, dehydration, decapitation and I'm pretty sure if a walker ripped me up I wouldn't be able to walk away also silver bolts dipped in holy water that's what legions say but I'm not too eager to find out." Hershel nodded again

"this world isn't what it used to be" Winter nodded in agreement, after watch was over Winter went back to Daryl's and her temporary room to see it empty he had probably just gone to breakfast Winter took his top off and pulled her angel one back on she really need a new outfit and a new top with a low back that didn't cover her scars and stop her wings coming out and some long trousers would also be useful now it was getting colder. Seeing no-one else around Winter began humming one of her old favorite songs before long she started singing it as well and dancing

"_My baby he don't talk sweet he ain't got much to say, but he love's me, love's me, love's me I know that he love's any way and maybe he don't dress fine but I don't really mind __because every time he pulls me near I just wanna cheer" _Winter swung her hips in time with the song

_ let's hear it for the boy lets give the boy a hand let's hear it for my baby you know you got to understand, maybe he's no Romeo but he's my love and one man show oh oh oh oh let's hear it for the boy _

_My baby may not be rich he's watching every dime but he love's me, love's me, love's me we always have a real good time and maybe he sings off key but that's alright by me yeah because what he does he does so well make's me wanna yell _

_let's __hear it for the boy lets give the boy a hand let's hear it for my baby you know you got to understand now maybe he's no Romeo but he's my love and one man show oh oh oh let's hear it for the boy _

_ooh yeah_

_because every time he pulls me near I just wanna cheer let's hear it for the boy ah lets give the boy a hand let's hear it for my baby you know you got to understand maybe he's no Romeo but he's my love and one man show oh oh oh let's let's hear it for the boy let's hear it for my man let's -" _Winter spun around and saw Daryl sitting on the bed smirking Winter nearly leap out of her skin she gasped and put her hand over her chest in attempt to calm her heart rate Daryl raised an eyebrow and just said mockingly

"Please continue, where were you 'let's hear it for my man'" Winter shook her head blushing as she let out a shaky laugh Daryl chuckled and stood up wrapping his arms around her short frame and Winter burrowed her head in the crook of his neck he picked her up and laid her down on the bed kissing her and this time there were no interruptions

**hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please Review xx Adios **


	18. Chapter 18

Winter and Daryl both lay next to one and other breathing heavily. Winter rolled off of Daryl and started picking up her abandoned clothes avoiding his grab-y hands that tried to pull her back in the bed. She wriggled back into her shorts and t-shirt

"were are you going?" Daryl asked as Winter moved to walk out the room

"Maggie and me are going scavenging for clothes " Daryl stood up and pulled up his boxers on he walked over to Winter and picked her up bridal style

"you could just cancel" he said walking her back to the bed Winter jumped out of his arm's

"or I could go like I promised" She said strolling back to the door but Daryl was very persistent as he lent close to her ear and whispered

"is there anything I can do to make you stay?"Winter felt a tingle run up her spine but she ignored it opting to kiss Daryl on the cheek before answering

"no" she then grabbed her bow and arrows and dashed out the door before Daryl had another opportunity to try and stop her, Winter met Maggie who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs

"what took you so long?" Winter blushed

"it doesn't matter, shall we?" Maggie nodded she had two back packs on ready to be filled with as many clothes as could be found Winter walked out and took her Angel top off leaving her in her tank top she opened out her wing's and called Maggie over she wrapped her arms around Maggie's shoulders and kicked off they flew for about 20 minutes before they came to a small shopping district Winter landed near shop called voodoo at first it seamed a little grim but Winter wanted too look inside Winter and Maggie stood by the door way Winter's wings were tensed ready to make a quick getaway if needed Maggie slammed her fist against the door before she swung it open 4 walkers stumbled towards they took 2 each dispatching them quickly Winter tucked her wing's back and walked inside.

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp Rick was asking everyone if they had seen Maggie or Winter, Rick had asked everyone except Daryl who he found in the single room lying on the bed looking at the ceiling

"Daryl have you seen Winter or Maggie?" Daryl looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow

"yeah the went on a run a while ago why?" Rick's eye's narrowed why had they gone on a run he already said no when they asked

"there not supposed to be gone I told them to stay put" Carol who was walking by Daryl's room heard what Rick said she quickly set about telling everyone she started with Lori

"oh god Lori have you heard?" Lori looked confused as she shook her head "it's terrible Lori, Winter and Maggie have run off without Rick's permission ! What if they don't come back?" Carol was being really dramatic but she wanted to cause a rift between Winter and the group so Winter felt like an outsider and eventually left then Carol would have Daryl all to herself.

* * *

Maggie and Winter found that the shop hadn't been looted before there were lots of t-shirts and trousers covered in slogans or with a Gothic appeal to it Winter was looking in a glass cabinet when she saw a 20 inch knife with a intricate pattern shaped into the blade Winter walked to the back of the counter but the cabinet was locked she decided to come back to the knife but she knew she wasn't leaving without it.

Winter started searching for some clothes for herself she found a pair of shiny black Jennings with chains hanging off the waist, a black tank top with a dipped back and a black leather jacket the whole style looked sorta like biker chick but Winter liked it she never really had a excuse to were stuff like this before, Maggie was finished her shop she had found a couple of coats, a load of new t-shirts including a one with wings printed on the back and a new cap for Glenn she called over to Winter " hey I'm all finished we should head back" Winter held up a finger

"just a sec" Winter walked over to the shoe shelf and picked up the heavies boot she could find she walked over to the counter and brought the boot down, the boot was steel toe capped so it cracked through the glass first try by second attempt it broke the glass completely Winter reached through the broken glass and grabbed the knife she weighed it up in her hand it was heavier that she thought and really sharp Winter was about to throw the boot away when she noticed it had a slot in the side curiously Winter took her knew knife and slipped it in, it fit in perfectly and the fabric had an extra layer of metal inside so the knife wouldn't cut it Winter dashed back to the shoe rail to find the matching shoe it took a while but she found two sized 5 shoes that were a pair Winter was about to leave when she saw a storage room to the corner she pointer it out to Maggie and the two walked over Maggie tapped on the door before she opened it a walker stumbled out and Winter took her new knife and stabbed it, the knife was perfect it was so easy to pull out Winter was really happy with her find when they walked in to the storage room the first thing Maggie noticed was about 4 crates of water all in bottles then she noticed food and lots of it dried and tinned food was stacked high there was a 2 cans of petrol, she saw a box full of blankets, hat's and scarf's and finally something for Carl there were about 50 comic books all stacked up on a side, they glanced at the walker that had previously stumbled out it only took a second to realizes that walker was the person who was staying in there he was quite young and had stab marks through his wrists it wasn't hard to guess what happened Maggie looked at Winter and said

" were gonna have to get a car" Winter nodded and looked out of the window there were no visible walkers on the street Winter saw a abandoned car with the door's opened she hoped that the key's were still inside because she had no idea how to hot wire a car

"I can get out there and get to that car I will check if it works, should we move the stuff before or after we check the car?"

"after" Maggie said nodding at the plan Winter opened the window closest to her and flew out and down to he car luck was defiantly on there side today as the key's were still in the ignition Winter turned the key and the car quietly hummed to life Winter wondered why was it abandoned if it still functions well she then glanced to the fuel meter to see the car had no fuel in it but that didn't matter there were two cans at in the supply's up stairs Winter opened the boot to find a walker tied up in the back it was old and a bit frail Winter reached in and killed it she lifted the body out of the trunk before she flew back up to Maggie

"Car's in good condition just outa fuel you go fill it up and I will bring the supply's down" Maggie grabbed a can of petrol and began running down the stairs when she got to the car Winter had already made 2 trips dropping off the other can of fuel and one crate of water by the time Maggie emptied the rest of the can in the car Winter nearly had everything down "just got 2 trays of food left" Maggie nodded and put the other can of petrol in the now full boot Winter came down with one tray of food and handed it to Maggie who moved to the back seat's putting the food in she left the door open for Winter to drop her stuff in but she closed the boot and got in the drivers seat, Winter flew back into the shop and she found a vest with angel wings stitched into back she smirked and grabbed it she dropped the food in the back shut the door and jumped into the passenger's seat

"it's nice to have some real food." Maggie said Winter snorted remembering when she said that to Merle

"real food is the stuff you get out of the wood's after you spent time hunting and tracking it" Maggie laughed

"you are spending way too much time with Daryl" Winter frowned Daryl didn't tell her that Merle told her that though It did sound like something Daryl would say they filled the rest of the journey with pointless chatter it was getting really dark quickly and Maggie started panicking in case they got caught out in the dark it was a big relief when they pulled on to the road they we on not so much of a relief when they were met by the really angry face of Rick Grimes.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie and Winter pulled up the car and saw Rick and the rest of the group glaring at them Winter turned towards a fuming Rick and began to apologies "look Rick were re-" Rick cut her off as he spoke through gritted teeth

"both of you get inside we will talk about this in the morning" both Maggie and Winter did the walk of shame inside no-one talked to them as they slipped into there respective rooms . When Winter walked into her shared room she found Daryl sitting on the bed he didn't look at her instead just stood up and walked out Winter tried to grab his arm and stop his but he shrugged her of saying

"I've got watch with Carol" Winter dropped his arm and nodded watching him walk away she felt devastated she shouldn't have gone she should have stayed like Rick had said but the group needed supply's so she did what she had to. Winter stripped off her white angel clothes and pulled on one of the bigger top's Maggie found at the shop it was the one 'Zombie killer' 14 on the back she then left the vest she found for Daryl on the bed and sat on the windowsill looking out at the night. She felt guilty for not obeying Rick but even more so when she realized she hadn't spared a thought to Merle or her family in the longest time she sat with un-shed tears in her eye's thinking about people she may never see again. The time seamed to slip away from her as she just looked out at the moon. Daryl walked back in after his watch he saw the bed void of life but there was a vest on it, it looked about Daryl's size it had no sleeves and two angel wing's on the back he smiled at the pattern. Winter looked up from the window to see Daryl with the vest

"thought of you when I saw it. Though I like to think mine are better." Daryl smirked and walked over to the windowsill Winter moved her feet so he could sit down the sat in silence for a while before Daryl said

"I thought you weren't coming back. Carol kept telling everyone that the reason you went against Rick was because you weren't coming back" Winter shook her head

"We needed supply's I can fly fasted that the cars and Maggie had flown before she was used to it was quicker to just go ourselves"

"Did you find anything good?" Daryl asked

"what other than the vest?" he nodded but Winter wanted all the supply's they found to be a surprise "Why do you think we had to bring a car back?" Winter leaned onto Daryl's shoulder "I wonder how much longer we can stay here" she stated Daryl put his arm around her

"doesn't matter we will just find somewhere new Rick will keep us safe if we do as he says" Winter groaned

"Me and Maggie are going to get such a lecture for sneaking out" Daryl chuckled he got off the windowsill and walked over to the bed he slipped out of his clothes Winter saw the scars on his back that crossed over the abused skin she sighed at the sight standing she put her hand over the crisscrossed skin she felt Daryl tense but he relaxed a little when Winter placed a trail of kissed over the abused sensitive skin Daryl stepped away after a moment and slipped under the single sheet lifting it so Winter could get under as well nothing happened that night they just laid together. When morning came Maggie and Winter shared glances that showed they knew what was coming when they entered the dining room Rick was sitting at the table he pointed to the chairs offering both girls a seat once they were both seated Rick calmly asked

"why did you go when I already told the both of you that you weren't to go?" Maggie looked down and Winter answered

"We needed supply's me and Maggie did what we had to." Rick nodded understandingly

"I get that we needed the supply's but I need to be able to trust you to do what I say if I can't you become a weak link and weak links don't tend to survive very long." both girl's nodded "I'm not going to punish you because this will only be a one time thing lets call it a lapse of judgement but if it does happen again I will not be this forgiving." the girl's looked up shocked they weren't getting punished "So what supply's did you get ?" Maggie's and Winter's expression turned from shock to excitement

"A lot of stuff, can we show everyone ?" that was Maggie asking Rick who nodded both girls ran to get everyone to show them what they had got.

Everyone was crowded around the car that Maggie and Winter brought home Winter leaned over and opened the boot of the car revealing the cold weather clothes, the food and water everyone gasped at the amount of supply's T-dog walked over to Maggie and Winter he slung a arm over each of there shoulders he pulled them close and gave them both a kiss on the cheek

"Girl's I want to take this time to say I love you both!" Winter and Maggie giggled and Daryl and Glenn visibly tensed Carl who was looking through the boot had found all the comics he dropped them and ran first to Maggie and wrapped his arms around he waist

"thank you so much!" Maggie replied

"Your welcome but it was Winter who picked them up" Carl released Maggie and hugged Winter

"you two are my new favorite people!" Winter laughed

"your one of my favorite people too" Carl looked curious

"who are the other's?" Winter met Daryl's gaze she looked back at Carl

"it's a secret" Carl pouted but seamed to accept this answer he ran back to the car reclaiming his comic books Maggie leaned into the car and pulled out a cap she put it on Glenn's head who in turn kissed her. Winter grabbed the remaining can of petrol and handed it to Rick who looked shock at all the supply's they had found he smiled at her and took the petrol and started splitting it into the different cars everyone helped them take the supply's in and that night they all tucked into a big feast. Winter took the clothes that she found up to her room she discarded her angel clothes and pulled on her new outfit she strapped her tube full of arrows around on her shoulder she found two strap on holster's which she tied one around her leg and the other around her waist she put a gun in two both of them, she slipped her knife in to her boot and finally she slipped her ammo into a small pouch next to her holster.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything pictures are on my profile please review xx Adios**


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl and Winter were on watch that night when Winter walked on to the roof Daryl's eyes widened taking in the sight of her as his trouser got uncomfortably tight he blushed embarrassed and Winter giggled "what do you think?" she asked doing a spin

"Ya look really bad ass, come ere" he demanded Winter complied she sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her "why the change of clothes?" he asked

"truthfully, my other clothes are almost thread bare and it's getting colder I needed new clothes anyway also the back on the tank top doesn't cover my wings" Daryl nodded

"it also make's ya look real hot" Winter smirked and leaned into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer the kiss lasted for about 2 minutes before air became a problem as they broke away Winter felt something land on her nose she looked up and saw a swarm of flakes falling to the genitally floor Winter smiled it was snowing, the apocalypse had taken it's toll on Winter she had almost forgotten how to use her manipulation power's as Winter gazed at the snow something amazing happened the flakes fell together until it shaped her dad reaching out to her Winter looked back to Daryl who was just staring at the figure in amazement Winter waved to the figure and it waved back before it dispersed back into individual flakes " Why was there a person in the snow?" Daryl asked

"that was my dad he has power over large scale snow and wind he never used it before but now he has"

"What can you do?"

"same as my dad just weaker versions I can project a image of myself in the snow but only close to me and I cant hold it for long"

"Do it" Daryl pushed, Winter hadn't done it in a long time regardless she focused on making her snow double she managed to do it and the snow double mimicked her movements she laughed and fist pumped when she did it right then she had an idea she moved so her snow double was directly in front of Daryl she leaned forwards and dismissed her double the snow that had once been her double fell on top of Daryl who hadn't realized what Winter was doing he jumped up and brushed the snow off him self for the rest of the watch Winter and Daryl spent time throwing snowballs at one an other. When Glenn and Maggie came to relive them off watch Daryl and Winter hid behind the chimney and pelted the other couple with snowballs before Maggie and Glenn had chance to retaliate winter and Daryl ran inside when they got to there room they stripped off there cold wet clothes off and climbed into bed wearing only there underwear they held on to each other in a attempt to warm up as they drifted off to sleep.

That morning Winter woke up alone in bed she got up and pulled her damp clothes on before she headed downstairs she saw Carl out side pushing a ball of snow along the grass Winter walked out

"hey Carl what you doing" Carl grunted as he pushed the heavy snow ball across the floor

"trying to make a snow man!" Carl grunted again

"you want some help?" Carl nodded and Winder helped him push the bolder sized ball of snow across the ground at some point Beth came out and helped eventually they had three huge snow balls all the needed to do was stack them up they rolled the biggest one into place before trying to put the middle sized one on top they just managed it with all three pushing there very hardest by the third one the three people knew they would not be able to lift it on there own

"Maybe we should get Daryl?" Carl suggested looking up at Winter who nodded before heading inside to find Daryl. Winter found Daryl and convinced him to come and help with the snow man by telling him that he was the only one strong enough and there may be something in it for him later if he helped Winter said that last bit in a whisper as Winter and Daryl headed back out side Beth gasped and said

"stop right were you are" they both looked at Beth to see what was wrong they didn't see Carl nod towards the roof

"why wha-" Winter didn't get to finish tat sentence as a avalanche of snow fell of herself and Daryl the two groaned and climbed out of the snow to see Beth and Carl in fits of laughter and on the roof were Maggie and Glenn it took Winter a second to realize that Maggie and Glenn had pushed the snow on them as payback for earlier Winter and Daryl both stood in shock for a second before Daryl grabbed a hand full of snow and chucked it at Carl it hit the boy in the shoulder and he bent down to make his own snow ball to throw back as the snow ball came towards him, Daryl ducked to avoid being hit by the snow ball, that flew past where his head was and hit Rick who had just walked out of the house Carl gasped as his dad gathered a handful of snow and threw it at him. Soon the group outside were at battle Daryl, Rick and Winter were on a team and Glenn, Maggie, Carl and Beth were on a team some times if Rick, Winter or Daryl got to the roof Maggie and Glenn would push snow on them Winter picked up a huge ball of snow and chucked it at a newcomer to the game when Winter clicked what it was she looked to the tree line to see a horde heading for the house

"WALKERS!" she shouted everyone grabbed what they could and raced to the cars driving away from there once safe sanctuary.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	21. Chapter 21

The winter season had passed and the group were running low on food there previous house had become over run with walkers and they had been forced to leave. Life was becoming really difficult Lori was about ready to pop but birth was going to be extremely dangerous considering the lack of medical equipment there was also hardly any food left the cars had nearly all ran out of fuel a while ago and now they were forced to jump from house to house to survive, Carol's advances at Daryl hadn't stopped if fact they just became more obvious and the women kept trying to put the blame for everything on to Winter after the house got over run she told everyone it was Winter who was making the most noise everyone knew it wasn't true but she was really starting to get on Winter's nerves but Winter always remained respectful and resisted the urge to punch Carol in the face Maggie had noticed to and had offered to tell Carol to back off but Winter didn't want to stir up more trouble.

The group had just pulled up to a large house it wasn't in great condition some of the window's were missing and so was the door but it was the best they had had in a while. Winter and Daryl were going to search up stairs and the rest were either searching down stairs or looking for supply's Winter had her bow and Daryl his crossbow Daryl set Winter to check the left side of the upstairs while he checked the right Daryl heard a noise from one of the room's he opened the door and stepped in there was no walker just a owl Daryl was about to shoot the creature but a arrow had already embedded it's self into it Daryl looked at his crossbow to see it still loaded then he turned to see Winter standing across the hall smirking holding her bow she walked over to the owl and picked it up silently claiming it as her own as she walked out Daryl yanked the owl out of her hands and held it out of her reach "that's mine" she said in a child like voice

"not any more" said Daryl as he crashed a kiss onto Winters pout-y lips Winter tuned around in a child like manner avoiding the kiss and facing her back towards Daryl, who chuckled and pinched her butt Winter jumped up and spun around to see Daryl walking away with her owl she followed him down stairs to see him pulling the feathers out of the owl, down stairs everyone sat in what used to be the living room Carl had two cans in his lap Winter was pleased at the thought of food but when he opened the tin the smell that reached her alerted her that those tins were full of dog food Winter gagged at the thought of eating dog food apparently Rick didn't like the idea either as he grabbed the can and threw it at the fire place everyone was still unsure what tho do Winter just stared out the window in the distance she saw walkers so did T-dog as he motioned for the rest to leave the house everyone got back in to car's and as always Carol offered to go with Daryl saying

"you will get cold if you stay on the bike for too long"

"it's alright I don't mind the cold wont kill me" Carol looked pissed at that answer she looked to Daryl expecting him to agree with her and make Winter go in the car he just shrugged and waited for Winter to jump on they drove for a while before Rick stopped the car in front he took out a map and lay it on the bonnet of the truck Winter walked over to a nearby tree as Daryl joined the discussion about where they should travel now. Beth and Carl walked over to Winter they looked like they wanted to ask a question Beth looked a bit nervous so it was Carl that spoke

"Winter would you mind taking Beth flying?" he asked Winter looked at the teen who had a hopeful look in her eyes

"yeah I don't mind" Winter picked Beth up and flew up into the air they flew for a minute before Beth asked

"what's that over there?" the place in question looked like a prison it was big and would have supply's inside

"Beth mind if we cut this flying short?" Beth shook her head and Winter flew back when she landed she let go of Beth who ran over to Carl to tell him about her flying experience Winter hoped over to the group around the map when Daryl saw her he asked

"were have you been?" Winter shrugged

"Beth wanted to see what flying was like" Maggie smiled and walked of to find her sister " we found something, a prison." all head turned to the Winter "i't must have fell quite early on there will be supply's there" it was decided that the group were going to look at the prison and make a decision when they got there.

The prison was perfect gates and strong walls they just needed to get rid of the walkers and it would be home "if someone run's through there and shuts those gates we can kill these walkers easily" Rick said Glenn looked at the chain

"I'll go i'm fastest" Maggie clearly disagreed with her boyfriends logic

"no you won't its a suicide run!" Rick offered

"I will go-" Winter cut him off

"I can do it I will run I don't want to risk a walker grabbing my wing's" Rick nodded and passed her the chain Daryl stepped in

"Don't " Winter silenced him

"just make sure your ready to stick a arrow in the head of any walker's that come near me" Daryl nodded as Rick sent everyone in to position Carol and Daryl were in one tower Hershel, T-dog and Carl would be killing walkers through the chain and Glenn, Maggie and Rick would be in the other tower Winter walked over to the gate and Lori followed saying she would open and shut the gate Winter got ready to run and suddenly the gate was open she sprinted as fast as she could across the field avoiding walkers when she reached the opposite gate she pulled it shut and looped the chain through however before she could lock it a walker grabbed he ankle it pulled her over and dragged her near but before it could do anything else there was a arrow in its head Winter jumped back up and locked the gate in place she ran into the guard tower as the rest of the group opened fire on the walkers as the last of the walkers had been disposed of all the member's of the group came Carol did a little spin

"we haven't had this much space since the farm" as much as Carol got on Winter's nerves she couldn't agree more they could sleep safely tonight. Daryl and Carol went on a perimeter check Winter didn't mind she was tired from a long day and tomorrow was going to be longer she knew Rick would want to clear out the rest of the prison Winter lay down on the grass looking at the sky when she heard Carol speak

"wanna mess around?" Well that wasn't very subtle Winter was sure everyone knew that her and Daryl were an item but Carol just kept pushing

"shut up!" Daryl snapped not harshly but warning, Carol then groaned in pain "what's up?"

"the kick back on that gun hurt my shoulder" Daryl sighed and told her to turn around as he massaged the bruising skin Winter knew it was just a friendly gesture and everyone needed to be on top form to proceed but was it wrong that she wanted to be the one getting a back rub. When Daryl came back he sat next to Winter, Hershel turned to his daughter

"Beth sing parting glass" She did and it sounded beautiful and half way through Maggie joined in Winter loved the sound of music after so long but she couldn't stop thinking about Daryl and Carol when the song finished Winter mentioned to the group

"I'm gonna go to the guard tower keep watch" she stood up and unfurled her wings she could have walked but she didn't want Daryl to follow she landed gracefully on the guard tower roof and watched the surrounding area alone with her thoughts.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios **


	22. Chapter 22

Winter woke up with a really stiff back she rolled over forgetting she was on the roof of a 30 ft high guard tower she rolled right off the edge, the fall was terrifying mainly because it had been so unexpected and for a second Winter forgot how to work her wing's she screamed as she plummeted through the air when she was about 10 ft from the floor Winter regained control of her wing's she crashed into the floor and fell looking up at the tower she just fell from in a second all the group was awake and gathered around her Hershel was first to speak

"are you alright my dear?" Winter started to laugh shakily

"yeah I'm fine, wow what a wake up call" Rick offered her a hand and she took it "must have fallen asleep up there " Carol chose then to pipe up

"must have fallen asleep!" she parroted in a disbelieving voice "you should have been on watch what would have happened if a walker got in? we can't all just fly away!" Carol all but screamed Winter looked down before Glenn cut in

"me and Maggie were on watch last night Winter didn't have to help she could have just gone to sleep she would have deserved it after the run she made yesterday!" Carol huffed and stormed away " She always try's to get you in trouble!" Winter looked up Glenn had noticed it Maggie as well as the woman storm off

"Were getting a group of people together to start clearing out the cell blocks" Rick mentioned "so far it's Maggie, Glenn, T-dog, Hershel, Daryl and myself I know you did the run yesterday but would you mind also joining us today?" Winter shook her head she didn't mind and she needed to get way from Carol for a bit and killing walkers was always a good stress reliever. The small group made there way to the gate that Winter locked yesterday T-dog removed the lock and the small group ran forward's killing all the walker's in there way they were all wearing prison jumpsuits or riot gear but then Winter saw a couple that were dressed like civilians she shot them with her bow without thinking about the chance that the prison wouldn't work out. The walkers in riot gear were hard to kill because of the mask's they wore but soon enough the group had the court yard cleared out the next place they headed to was a big room that looked like it used to be a canteen there was a a tower in the middle with a dead guard in it Winter wondered why there weren't any walkers in this room she got her answer when Daryl came down with a set of key's and opened a door that led into cell block c there were rows of body's everywhere all with a bullet in there head Winter sighed someone had done there job for them. They led the rest to our new 'home' cell block c Daryl walked over to Winter as everyone else was picking there cell's

"why'd ya sleep on the roof?" Winter shrugged

"didn't mean to I fell asleep on watch as Carol so kindly yelled at me" Daryl seamed to scan Winter's face

"ya pissed at me for somthin'" Winter shook her head and leaned into Daryl's side

"maybe a bit. Saw you giving Carol a back rub it didn't bother just wish it was me getting that back rub" Daryl chuckled

"sound's like ya was a bit jealous" he pressed his lips to her temple " Don't worry I like a woman who can take care of 'er self" Winter smiled

"where we gonna sleep?"

"I ain't sleepin' in no damn cell, wanna take the perch?" Winter nodded and Rick called over that we were going to go look for supply's and clear out some more of the prison. The group from earlier all took to the hall killing walker's on the way there was a walker lying on the floor he was still so everyone assumed him dead when sudden he jumped to life and bit a chunk out of Hershel's leg Maggie shouted at Winter

"Winter hurry heal him" Winter was about to when more walker's started coming around the corner Rick then shouted

"Winter find a safe room get ready to help him." Winter nodded and ran down the hall she found doors that were tied together with a cable Winter cut it and burst inside the room ready to shoot any walker's that were hidden inside she didn't find walkers instead she found 5 men all standing in defensive positions and one with a gun aimed at her

"well look what we got here!" said the one who looked live a small mountain he came dangerously close to her and knocked the bow out of her hand's before she had chance to react, he ran his hand down her face and asked

" what's your name sugar?" Winter felt sick and trapped as he ran his hand over her breast Winter pulled back her fist and punched him in the face he stood shocked for a moment before he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall slowly strangling her the small blonde man behind him and the other black man in the room both stepped forward the small blond one begged

"stop Big Tiny your going to kill her!" Big Tiny didn't stop just squeezed her throat tighter from down the hall winter could hear her group calling her before Glenn said

"quick in here " the door's burst open again and the group ran in carrying Hershel Daryl turned and saw Big Tiny strangling Winter he didn't even question it he just shot the mountain of a man in the head with an arrow, Big Tiny fell and his clutch on Winter's throat released taking a huge gasp of air Winter stumble over to Hershel T-dog, Rick and Daryl all had guns trained on the remaining prisoners. Winter pulled the leg of her trousers up where she knew the bite would appear the fabric would only slow it healing, one of the prisoners asked

"what happened to him?" Rick replied through gritted teeth

"he got bit" as soon as the word's left his mouth the prisoner redirected his gun to Hershel, Winter put her hand's over Hershel's bite and the familiar blue light poured out her hands all the men in the room watched in amazement it occurred to Winter that the prisoner's didn't know what she was and her group had never seen her heal someone however Maggie had seen before she was next to Winter ready for the pain Winter was about to go through the bite mark faded from Hershel's leg and reappeared on Winter's leg the other's in her group looked confused at the bite mark that was on Winter's leg, Winter tried to grit her teeth and ignore the pain but it was nearly impossible Winter gasped and took deep breaths Rick rushed to her side offering a hand to her it took 4 minutes for the pain to stop and Winter felt drained she fell back into Daryl's arms he held her for a minute as she tried to stop the tears Daryl picked her up bridal style

"we need to get back to the cell block" Rick informed the group and they ran back into there cell block Carl who had the key's had forgotten to lock the door's again so Daryl put Winter down and waited facing the open door with his cross bow loaded

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	23. Chapter 23

The prisoners all shuffled through the cell block to find Daryl with his crossbow and Winter with her bow pointed at them

"take another step I dare you" Winter hissed dangerously she would quite happily stick a knife in each of the prisoners that stood and watched big tiny try and strangle her, she was sick of men trying to take advantage of her. The blonde prisoner took a step back looking really intimidated by her glare the other two averted there eyes but Thomas didn't even blink he just smirked at her he then turned back to Daryl who said with his crossbow raised

"congratulations boy's this is your luck day ya have been pardoned by the state of Georgia your free to go"

"civilians breaking into a prison got me thinking there ain't nowhere for us to go" Thomas stated

"Why don't you find out before I put a arrow in your head" Winter snapped and once again Thomas smirked and scanned her up and down undressing her with his eye's

"ya got fire in ya senorita ya got a guy waiting for ya?" Winter snorted and Daryl tensed his eye's narrowed at the man

"you could say that" if you were quick you would have seen the small smile that flew over Daryl's face he felt proud of his girl however Thomas just kept flirting

"ya should dump him I can tell ya need a real man?" Daryl wondered is this how Winter felt with Carol a constant need to punch the person in the face

"Oh don't worry I got my self a real man" Daryl tried to keep his poker face up as Winter once again shut down Thomas's attempt of flirting but Thomas still wasn't finished

"Ya should join me senorita" Winter put on a fake smile and said

"I would rather be stuck in a herd full of walkers without a weapon" Thomas stopped confused he didn't know what walkers were, that's when Daryl noticed the prisoners had been slowly getting closer

"that's far enough" Daryl snapped but the prisoner kept taking sneaky steps forward

"this is my house let me in, gringo!" Daryl ignored him when T-dog came through with Rick, Thomas asked

"how many are you back there?"

"too many for you to handle" Was Rick's reply one of the prisoners standing near the back asked

"Do you have a phone or cell that we can call our loved ones on?" Daryl laughed

"you just don't get it do you?" Rick cut in

"there gone there's no mobile phone's no hospital's no schools it's all gone!" the prisoners looked shocked

"for real?" he then looked towards Thomas "man what are we still doing here?"

"good question?" spat Winter re adjusting her bow

"we can show you" Rick offered, they took the prisoners out side and the first thing they noticed were the dead body's scattered everywhere

"no way you killed all of these people and what's up with there face's" Thomas asked nuding a Walker with the end of her shoe

"ever heard of people dying and coming back to life?" Daryl asked "cus this is it and were all infected"

"infected?" asked the blonde one "like aid's?" Daryl huffed

"Like if I shot you in the chest and Winter din't interfere ya would come back as one of these"

"what's the season's got to do with it?" asked the man standing at the back, Oscar. Winter snorted

"I'm Winter" she said

"Winter" Oscar confirmed "can I ask what was that weird shit ya did to that guy's leg?" before Axel said

"that was a little unusual" Daryl put his arm around Winter's shoulder

"Winter is a little unusual" they both smirked reveling in there private joke Thomas obviously board by the display of affection said

"I guess we can help you move your stuff down there" Rick shook his head

"were keeping the prison we split blood it's ours"

"you broke the lock's on our door's" the little skittish one said

"well we will give you new lock's" Rick reasoned and Winter added

"were not leaving the cell bock" Thomas smirked at her again and Daryl wanted to feed him to the walkers did he not see the arm around her shoulders

"Don't worry senorita you can sleep with me you wont have to leave the cell block" Winter stepped away from Daryl's arms and snapped

"Rot in hell" sick of his failed attempts at flirting no doubt he was about to snap back but the small blonde one, Axel cut in

"Maybe we could take another cell block?" Rick thought it over

"how much food have you got?" Daryl pointed to Thomas with his crossbow

"look at them hardly been starving"

"there's not much left" said Thomas

"we'll take half" Rick affirmed the skittish one took a step closer

"Didn't you hear him there's only a little left" Rick nodded

"yeah but you got more food than you have options" the prisoners nodded and reluctantly agreed they walked back to the canteen and took the group to the stack of food that was behind a mesh wire there was enough food to last for year's in here there was a huge variety of various caned meals as well as huge bag's of corn and rice suddenly Winter saw red the prisoner's had lied she grabbed her patterned knife and shoved it right under Thomas's chin

"You said there was only a bit left does this look like a bit to you?" Daryl placed his hands on Winter's shoulder's to try and calm her down she shrugged his arm's away and stormed off after a while Rick and the prisoners came back to the canteen Rick laid a bunch of bats and knives on the table telling the prisoners to make sure they aimed or the head the Prisoners nodded except Thomas who asked

"Why would I need these when I have this?" he pulled out a gun as if it was the best thing in the world Winter watched him with a raised eyebrow before she mumbled

"Mine's bigger" loud enough for Thomas to hear Daryl next to her chuckled quietly as Rick explained that noise attracted them. Winter didn't trust these guy's Thomas in particular he sat watching and smirking when Big tiny tried to strangle her apparently Daryl didn't trust them either as he told Rick if any of them moved outta line Rick was to give him a signal and he would kill the bastards.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx adios**


	24. Chapter 24

The group made there way to the corridor that led to the entrance of cell block D they stayed in tight formation just like Rick said, Thomas and rick at the front the other prisoners in the middle and Winter and Daryl bringing up the rear, until the group came across there first walker the group instantly broke formation as the prisoner's dashed forward slamming there weapons again's the walkers chests and stomachs avoiding the head Winter sighed loudly at there stupidity she stormed forwards

"you utter idiots" she snapped "Always. Go .For. The. Head!" She punctuated but stabbing the five walker's that were blocking there path in the head the prisoners stepped back "listen to instruction's otherwise the next head this knife goes into will be yours" Winter glared each of the prisoners down they all looked away except Thomas "enough of this prison riot crap" she hissed that was directed at Thomas in particular Winter spun around and paced back to Daryl's side some more walker's rounded the corner while the group were taking care of them the young boy fell away from the group when a walker stumbled out of nowhere biting down on the boy's shoulder, Winter sighed as she walked over to fix the boy who was repeating that he was fine just as Winter mover the fabric of the shirt away from her shoulder Thomas leaped in front of her slamming his bat down on the kid's head repeatedly Winter stared wide eyed at the smashed up boy on the floor, She could have saved him. Winter grabbed her knife ready to kill Thomas when Daryl grabbed her arm

"I wasn't gonna let you heal that kid anyway you don't deserve to hurt for them" Winter ran her hand's through her hair angrily

"he is dangerous!" she exclaimed at Daryl before she stalked off behind Rick there was a locked door in there way and the group could hear the walker's scratching at the door Rick threw a pair of key's at Thomas's feet, Thomas looked at Rick like he was crazy

"I'm not opening that!" he snapped Rick looked pissed

"yes you are but only one door we need to keep this under control" Thomas picked up the key's and cautiously walked over to the door's he unlocked them and pulled one open it was stiff and didn't open Winter smirked at his weak attempt to open the door he tried again pulling both door's opened Thomas stumbled back in between Winter and Daryl

"I said one door!" Rick fumed as he stabbed a walker

"Shit happen's!" Thomas said back getting uncomfortably close to Winter and something inside told her it was not to protect her, most the walker's were dead now and Thomas was about 30 cm away from Winter when he grabbed a walker and threw in at Daryl he the grabbed Winter's arm and dragged her around the walker's that were still walking while the rest of the group dealt with them Thomas dragged her up a corridor he had a good head start on the rest but Winter silently begged they would catch up. Winter tried to pry her wrist away from Thomas but he was too strong he pushed Winter into a wall and whispered to her

"when were alone I will show you a real man senorita"Winter continued to struggle as she heard foot step's approaching Thomas dragged her out of the corridor and into a out door court that was full of walker's Winter unfurled her wings, Thomas was so shocked he loosened his grip on her arm she shot into the sky as a walker grabbed her feathery wing's Winter screamed as the walker ripped her feather's out of her wing blood slipped from the hole where the feather's had been torn away from above she could see Thomas run back to the gate only to find Rick locking the door. As much as Winter wanted to watch that bastard get ripped apart she needed to let everyone know she was OK Winter flew back round to the entrance and walked back through the door as Winter walked through cell block C Beth and Maggie both raced to her side thanking her for saving there dad it was a moment late realized the blood seeping from Winter's wing Maggie gasped

"oh gosh what happened ?" Winter touched the area of her wing that was bleeding and winced

"Damn walked grabbed it pulled my feather's out" Beth grabbed Winters arm

"come on Carl went to the infirmary and found some wipes we can clear it up " Winter nodded and let the sister's lead her away . Winter was sitting on a prison bunk when she heard Daryl burst through the door calling her name

"in here" she responded Daryl ran over to the cell and let out a sigh of relief Winter mover her right wing so Daryl could sit next to her When he saw the Greene girls cleaning blood off of Winter's wing he put his head in his hand's

"you told me he was dangerous and I didn't listen now look what's happened! what did he do to you?" Winter looked cross and she was how dare he blame himself the girl's finished cleaning Winter's wing and it was back to it's pure white color the girl's stood up and left trying to give Winter and Daryl some privacy Winter tucked her wing's away and turned to Daryl

"he didn't do anything! a walker grabbed my wing and pulled out a few feather's and Daryl don't you dare ever blame yourself for me getting hurt I can protect myself!" Daryl still looked upset by her pain but he didn't say anything else on the matter Winter tried to think of something to cheer him up when she got an idea "the guard tower is free tonight do you feel like taking watch" Daryl grumbled about no sleep but eventually he agreed. Winter grabbed some blanket's and her secret bag inside the bag was a pair of Victoria secret's bra and pants she had found the on a run with Maggie both girl's shared a laugh about the shop but still grabbed some item's for a special occasion. Winter slipped into the pant's and bra then she pulled her trousers over her new underwear she grabbed her jacket but left her tank top she made her way up to the guard tower once up there she lowered her zip on the jacket and waited for Daryl

**hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios **


	25. Chapter 25

Winter heard Daryl at the bottom of the guard tower she heard him walk up the stair's and open the door, Daryl stood shocked to see his angle lying on the floor on top of blanket's with the zip on her jacket pulled down, Winter beckoned Daryl over and he walked over almost on auto pilot Winter looked up at him she stood and grabbed the side's of his face pulling him closer to her as there lip's met his arms wound round her waist pulling her closer Winter bit his bottom lip surprised at her boldness Daryl smirked against her and pulled her up holding her off the floor as Winter wrapped her leg's around his middle Daryl stumbled back into the wall still holding his beautiful angel her re positioned her and lay her back on the blanket's leaning over her he unzipped her jacked surprised at his find Winter's perfect breast's were held together by a lacy pink bra decorated with purple ribbons Daryl smirked down at his girl before he put his head between her chest Winter groaned as Daryl cupped both her breast's and kissed her back on the lip's Winter laced her finger's through Daryl's hair as he trailed kisses down her jaw and working his way to her chest he unclasped her bra and enveloped her nipple teeth brushing along the sensitive skin "stt-op teasing me Daryl" Winter gasped out Daryl smirked at her as he ran his hand's down to her jeggin's messing with the chain that was looped on to her belt loop's Winter grabbed his hand's stopping him removing her jeggin's she moved her hand's to his vest pulling in off his shoulder's then his shirt she kissed his collar bone and his neck working he way back to his lip's Daryl slipped out of his jeans discarding them to the side as he went back to removing Winter's jeggin's he chuckled hen he found matching pink and purple underwear he threw them off along with his boxer's he hovered over Winter before he entered her.

the pair lay panting in the guard tower wrapped in a blanket Winter went to stand up and leave but Daryl held on to her "why do you do that?" Winter looked confused

"Do what?"

"after we sleep together you never stay ya just get up and leave" Winter sat back down

"who'd of guess that Daryl Dixon is the cuddling type" she teased and Daryl blushed as Winter answered "I don't mind staying but I was worried it might become awkward" Daryl tipped his head to the side

"Why would it be awkward?" Winter sighed

"you just seam uncomfortable with me some times." Daryl thought about the time's he was with her, he had never said that he loved her and he always tensed when she touched him he did care for Winter but did he love her or was it just lust and loneliness

"I'm not uncomfortable just out of practice." Daryl affirmed it was true of coarse it would take the apocalypse for Daryl to find a relationship that was more than a one night stand Winter smiled and sat next to him another thing Daryl liked about Winter was how unselfish she was she did what she did to make sure it pleased everyone else but the heart was weak it needed to be told it was loved and was he hurting Winter by not telling her she was loved especially now she didn't have a family to tell her that they loved her Winter lay down next to where Daryl was sitting she pulled a blanket over herself and fell asleep Daryl sighed and lay down next to her resting his forehead on her bare shoulder he looked down he bare back his eye's locked on her scar's Daryl was so broken but Winter she was perfect even the two parallel scars that ran down her back concealed her beautiful wing's his scar's hid painful memories Winter was an angel she was pure and good Daryl he was just broke anything good he has.

Daryl stood leaving Winter sleeping in the guard tower he walked around for a bit and then looked up to the guard tower until Rick came outside

"Daryl are you OK?" Daryl turned to Rick "You have been staring at the guard tower for ages!" Daryl didn't even realize he was staring he broke his eye's away from the tower and looked at the floor, Rick had never see Daryl look so conflicted "Did you and Winter have a fight?" Daryl shook his head and sat down resting his arm's against his knees Rick sat next to him "What's the matter?" Daryl sighed

"I'm gonna hurt Winter" Rick looked cross and confused

"What have you done?" he hissed, Daryl huffed

"nothing it's not what I have done, It's what I will do. I'm not a good person Rick i'm just gonna hurt 'er an I can't do that" Rick smiled understanding what was wrong with his friend

"your not going to hurt her Daryl your a good man and Winter's a big girl she's saved me more than once i'm sure she can protect herself" Daryl still looked conflicted

"When I first met 'er in the woods I was ready to put an arrow in 'er head then I did put an arrow in 'er by accident I was worried she would kill herself by not resting up but she just kept insisting she was fine she just wanted to find Sofia she is a good person and I don't want to hurt 'er" Rick nodded

"It seem's to me like you care for Winter more than you think you do, you should tell her before it's too late don't push her away you will regret it" Daryl nodded and stood up and walked back to the guard tower dawn was breaking as Daryl finally fell asleep.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter Please review and I don't own anything xx Adios**


	26. Chapter 26

When Daryl woke Winter and her clothes were gone he sighed getting himself up and waiting for someone to take him off watch, Daryl sat and thought about what he was going to say to Winter he couldn't just tell her 'I love you' he had to say something special because Winter was special to him and she deserved this to be done properly it was Carol who came to relive him of watch she saw the blankets and started to yell at him

"I bet that girl was up here too, she is a bad influence on you I bet she tricked you into bed, Daryl you deserve a real woman!"Daryl was transported back to yesterday when Thomas said the same thing to Winter 'ya need a real man' he remembered how Winter stood her ground and told Thomas to back off, Daryl turned back to Carol

"Oh I got my self a real woman and if you excuse me I have to go tell 'er I love 'er" Daryl practically ran down the stairs with Carol crying down 'that he was crazy and Winter is bad new's' after him when Daryl found Winter she was out side talking to Hershel, Daryl walked up to them and said

"could I talk to Winter a minute old man" Hershel nodded and walked to his daughter's "Winter I need to tell you something !" Daryl said his earlier confidence disappearing as Winter tilted her head to the side

"What's up?" she asked Daryl opened his mouth to speak when a blaring alarm sounded and Carl shouted

"WALKERS" there were a large herd pouring through the prison gates Winter turned to Daryl who shouted at her

"Run I'll follow!" Winter did run back it to the prison with about 12 walkers following her she was trapped with only her knife she took it out and stabbed a oncoming walker before turning and running again as she ran towards another corner a separate group of walkers tumbled over Winter stupidly threw her knife at one at one it missed her target and lodged it's self in the Walker's neck

"Damn" Winter cried as she spotted a door in the middle of the two herds she charged toward's the door hoping there were no walkers inside she threw the door open and dived into safety she slammed the door behind her suddenly realizing that the door only opened from the outside Winter screamed and slammed her fist against the door it only succeeded in attracting more walkers Winter looked around the room to find it wasn't a room but barely a cupboard there were no window's and only the one door Winter threw herself to the floor and sobbed she cried for Darryl and for all those who died today but she also cried knowing she was trapped.

It had been 4 agonizing day's and Winter wished she kept her knife so she could just end it quickly but no she was weaponless and trapped and no-one was coming. Winter waited for a few more hour's before she heard foot step's they sounded like they were running so not walker's and shouting they were human Winter hobbled weakly to the door and screamed for help, she could hear the voice's getting closer and suddenly the door swung open

"oh thank god" whispered Winter as she passed out.

Carl ran down to where he heard the screaming woman when he got to the tombs he saw a group full stranger's gathered around a cupboard the biggest man went into the cupboard and pulled out a unconscious for it took Carl a second to realize it was Winter the big man saw him and Carl heard more walker's

"Come on and don't leave her!" he said pointing to Winter, Daryl was going to be so pleased that she was alive he showed the way back to cell block c and the stranger group followed when they arrived at the canteen Carl called for Hershel

"Hershel come quick they found Winter" Hershel ran in and he and Carl carried her back to her cell when they got into the cell Carl ran off to lock the new group in the canteen he didn't know if he could trust them yet suddenly the woman stormed forward

"Did you just lock us in, We just saved your friend!" she screamed the big man that had carried Winter turned to the Woman

"look around you Sasha this is the best we have had in a long time, but it's there house we play by there rules" he nodded to Carl who went back to Winter's cell, Winter had been more like a mum than his own mother she played with him and watched him made sure he was safe, she saved his life and always did what was best for him he remembered her running back into the house of walkers to get his comic's it was stupid but Carl was very grateful, he watched Hershel do an examination with his eyebrows furrowed

"What's wrong with her?" Carl asked knowing she should be awake by now he couldn't loose Winter as well not so soon after his real mother Hershel turned to him

"Winter is a different species so I cant say for sure but if she is the same as a human my guess would be dehydration and famished" Carl nodded and ran to the kitchen where Carol was cooking Carl knew she would be less than pleased by Winter's reappearance he knew Carol liked Daryl and was mean to Winter to try and get them to break up, after Winter disappeared Daryl nearly had a break down Carol was always there telling him he needed to forget about Winter and move on, Carl grabbed a bottle of water from the pile and a bowl of soup from the side Carol spotted him and scowled

"Carl that's for dinner put it back!" Carl sighed angrily

"Hershel told me to get it!" he said walking away Carol grabbed his arm painfully tight as she hissed

"Well i'm going to ask Hershel and he say's your lying you going to be in big trouble mister!" Carl yanked his arm away and stormed back to Hershel he passed him the bowl of soup and water just as Carol rounded the corner she took one look at Winter and screeched

"She is supposed to be dead" Hershel raised his eyebrow at Carol as she stormed away behind them a weak voice said

"Carl, Hershel where is Daryl?"

**hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and I don't own anything xx Adios**


	27. Chapter 27

After Hershel and Carl explained to Winter that Glenn and Maggie had been kidnapped and were being held at a place called Wood bury and Daryl went to help rescue them they had to practically wrestle Winter back into the bed and force her to eat and drink. Due to he quick healing Winter was out of bed incredibly fast however she had made the mistake of stretching her wing's inside the other group that Winter wasn't aware of all gasped as they crowded around the door Winter shot around seeing the astounded faced she flew outside not in the mood to answer questions about what she was. Rick arrived back not long after and fair to say he was shocked when he saw Winter pacing around he and the rest of the group charged over to her Winter spun and smiled at the sight of them she embraced each of them Rick first then a very beaten up Glenn and then Maggie who clung to her for dear life Winter suddenly noticed the absence of someone "Where is Daryl?" Rick looked down

"Daryl went to find his brother, he is still at Wood bury" no sooner had that been said Winter unfurled her wing's and shot into the sky ignoring the shout's for her to stop and comeback Winter found Wood bury in a few second's she swooped down to the floor in the wood's away from the gates she tucked away her wing's then she found a area of the wall with no guards on it she climbed the wall carefully and landed with a small thud she looked around at the town searching for a place to start her search for Daryl she saw a ware house type building, perfect! Winter crept through the town it was about mid day and there were a few people out and about but they looked scared Winter found a door to the ware house she slipped through without making a noise the first few room's she looked in were empty but in the other room she heard muffled shouts she opened the door and saw a man tied to a chair there was a bag over his head but she would recognizes that body anywhere

"Daryl" she gasped the figure stopped struggling Winter ran forward and pulled the bag off of Daryl's head his eye's widened as he took in the sight of her, Winter was alive his angel she was here she was alive he was vaguely aware that Winter was undoing his bonds once his legs were free she started on his arms as soon as he was loose he pulled his gag away and forgetting where they were he picked Winter up and kissed her when he pulled away he smiled and rested his forehead against hers stray tear's falling down his cheeks

"I thought you were dead!" Winter smirked and kissed him again quickly

"It takes more than a dozen walkers to kill me" she said smugly, Daryl wrapped his arm's around her

"I should hove told you before Winter I love you" Winter's smile stretched across her whole face

"Finally, I love you too now let's get outta here" Daryl nodded they turned to the door just as the handle twisted Daryl pushed Winter behind him passing her, her old knife the one that she threw at the walker but there was no time to thank him as the door swung open and a man stood there grinning until he saw the empty chair he looked pissed when he saw Daryl in the corner he took out his gun and pointed it at Daryl

"oi shit head how the fuck did ya ged outta the fucking chair!" he then noticed Winter partially hidden by Daryl "ah ya had help" Daryl moved back in front of Winter "i'll give ya a bit of incentive to move get back in the chair or I will shoot ya and fuck ya girl" Daryl reluctantly moved back to the chair standing next to it not letting go of Winter's hand "wow ya got a nice pair of tit's there" the man said to Winter then turned back to Daryl " bet she's only good for a quick shag hot ones usually are" Daryl growled and pulled Winter closer the guard laughed "come 'ere big tit's" Winter crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Daryl who hugged her and whispered

"use the knife" Winter nodded and walked over to the man with the gun she pulled the knife out and went to stab the guard who shot her in the shoulder Winter screamed and Daryl jumped up only to have the gun pointed at him

"dumb bitch" he swore as he grabbed her knife and threw it across the room he then called in his mate to tie Daryl back up "governors gonna have fun with you!" he said dragging Winter out the room he tied Winter to a chair and put a bag over her head Winter felt he gun wound healing and pushing the bullet out of her shoulder after what felt like a eternity the bag was removed and Winter sat opposite a man with a eye patch on

"hello i'm the Governor who are you?" Winter said nothing and the Governor sighed "when I ask you a question you answer when I tell you to do something you do it understand?" still nothing "bring him in" the Governor called Winter watched wide eyed as Daryl was dragged in she looked back to the Governor shocked "good now I have your attention who are you?" Daryl locked eye's with Winter and shook his head so Winter said nothing again "kill him" The Governor told his men

"Winter" Winter shouted terrified that they would hurt Daryl. The Governor smirked

"Well that wasn't so hard was it? Untie her" the Governor demanded a man untied her "stand and stay still otherwise he will lose his head" Winter complied shaking in fear "Remove your jacket" he told her Winter looked to Daryl who was fighting the two men holding him he shook his head again but he knew she hadn't got a choice "good now your t-shirt" Winter looked horrified and she felt sick but she did as he said because she was scared she heard one of the guards holding Daryl wolf whistle she remembered what Dave did in front of her parent's it was bad but this felt so much worse the Governor chuckled cruelly as did the guard's as they saw her sexy bra the Governor started circling her, he walked behind her and ran a cold finger across her back before he moved his lip's to her ear she could feel his breath on her neck and it made her sick "now your bra" Winter could feel tear's streaming down her face as she reached behind her and undid the clasp that held her bra together she glanced over to Daryl to see he had a few stray tears that leaked from his eye's she moved the fabric off her shoulder and quickly covered her chest with her arm's the Governor smacked her across the face "Did I say you could cover yourself? put your arm's by you side's" she did her nipple's hardening as the cold air touched them the governor then turned to his guard's "take him back to his cell I have work to do" Daryl fought as the two men dragged him back away from Winter. Once Daryl was gone the governor tied Winter's hand's behind her back tightly he then grabbed her breast painfully as he dragged her over to the table he bent her over it grinding his hardened cock against Winter's ass as he slowly dragged her trousers off her leaving her in her lacy pant's with her ass exposed she heard him open his zipper and Winter couldn't hold back her sob as he ran his hands from her naked ankles over her calf over the back of her knees then up her thigh's slowly closing in on the small layer of fabric covering her sex suddenly a knock at the door stopped the Governor Winter let out a sigh of relief as she heard his zipper shut again as he walked to the door a strangely familiar voice told the governor that there was a problem topside the Governor stormed out and Winter let her leg's crumble as she fell to the floor hiding herself against the wall she broke into quite sob's as a head peaked around the corner

"Princess?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	28. Chapter 28

"Merle?" Winter cried partly out of shame and partly out of relief, Merle ran over to her releasing her tied hands he wrapped his arm's round her trying to hush her cry's he then noticed her clothes that were discarded around the room

"Do ya wanna put some clothes on I will wait out side make sure no-one comes in?" Winter nodded and watched Merle leave she pulled on her bra, t-shirt, jacket and pulled her jeggin's back on she could feel the governor's touch all over her and she wanted nothing more than to tare at her own skin once she was dresses she walked to the door her feet were unsteady and she nearly fell over when Merle saw her, he looked saddened "I'm sorry princess I had no idea it was ya in there come on we got to ged outta 'ere" Winter nodded and tried to keep up when she remembered Daryl

"Merle wait, the Governor he has someone really important to me I have to go back" She turned and made her way back down the corridor to the room Daryl was in Merle called

"I'll cover ya princess" just as she reached the door she heard footsteps she turned the see Merle frozen, knowing that if Merle was found helping her he would be locked up Winter couldn't let that happen she needed him on the outside she turned to Merle and mouthed

"Run!" Merle did and Winter threw herself into Daryl's room , with no time to untie him she just grabbed her knife that was still discarded on the floor and his herself in the darkest corner she watched the 2 guards grab Daryl and pull him out the door Winter quietly followed after them she saw Daryl being dragged toward's a ring of people she saw Merle standing off center and Daryl being pulled toward's the middle then she saw the Govern step forward and pull the bag off of Daryl's head she watched as Merle's face dropped at the sight of him

"I have caught some of the terrorist and I regret to inform we have a traitor Merle Dixon the terrorist's brother!" Winter was shocked Merle and Daryl were brothers she couldn't think for a moment her brain hurt just trying to comprehend the new revelation the Govern asked the people

"What should we do?"Winter felt sick as she watched young children shout and family's shout

"Fight to the death!" The Governor smirked

"The people have chosen blood against blood fight to the death" Winter couldn't stand in any more she stood from her crouch only to be tackled back down she wanted to scream thinking it was one of the Governor's men but as she was flipped around she saw it was Rick, he put a finger to his lip's silencing her as he grabbed a smoke bomb he threw it into the crowed giving the brother's cover to get away. It was a flurry of bullet's and screams as the group managed to escape once again from Wood bury once they were a safe distance away Rick stopped the car Winter jumped out and ran to Daryl

"I thought you were -" Daryl cut her off by pressing his lip's to her's he wrapped his arm's around her waist they were inturupted by Merle coughing Winter unwrapped her self form Daryl and looked to Merle he spread his arm's out with a grin on his face she ran full speed into his arm's nearly knocking to two over everyone stood looking shocked for a minute as Merle kissed the top of Winter's head

"how ya doing princess?"Winter just laughed and hugged him tighter Rick was the first one to break the silence

"am I the only one who is wondering what the heck is going on?" Merle chuckled

"After ya'll asshole's cuffed me to the roof, princess 'ere saved ma ass we were on the road for a while I taught 'ere how to hunt then we got split up thought she was dead" Winter smiled and Daryl looked shocked

"Ya saved him?" Winter nodded with a smile before she scowled at Rick

"Wait are your the asshole cop!" she screeched at Rick who raised his hand's in surrender

"He doesn't work well in group's!" he said pointing at Merle

"Worked fine with me" she mumbled crossing her arm's, Glenn grabbed both of Winter's arm's pulling her close

"He is not coming back with us! He beat the crap out of me and then threw a walker at Maggie and me there was a reason we left him on the roof!" Winter winced at his grip she had always got along with Glenn and now he was hurting her

"Let go of me!" she said trying to pull away from his grip Merle took a threatening step closer

"ya better let 'er go!" he said trying to pull Winter away when Daryl piped up

"if he's not aloud back to the prison I'm not going back" Rick tried to reason with him

"our fight's not with you" Daryl snorted

"He's ma blood, I can't leave him!" Winter turned her head still in Glenn's grip but it wasn't as tight

"I'm going too" Glenn's grip tightened again

"No you don't get to do that! you don't get to hurt the people who cared for you we need you there!" Winter struggled in his grip as she met his eye's

"I need them there" she said pointing to the Dixon's Glenn shook his head and pushed her toward's the car

"your not leaving I won't let you" Glenn snapped as Merle grabbed his collar pulling him away from Winter

"That's not your decision to make" she said standing near Daryl, Rick looked disappointed but nodded telling Glenn to back off, Winter nodded good bye to them before disappearing into the wood's both Dixon's followed her Daryl trailed behind as Merle caught up with her

"Way to go princess ya showed china man!" Merle said grinning but Winter's face was still stoic "Ya alright princess?" Winter let a stray tear roll down her cheek Merle grabbed her arm's like Glenn did "What 'append with the Governor that's past ya know, nothing ya can do" Daryl's head shot up at the mention of the Governor he had a pretty clear image of what happened but he just needed clarification Winter just stared blankly at Merle until he released her from his grip as soon as he had she unfurled her wing's and flew into a high tree she walked over the high branches away from both brother's but she always kept them in sight.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	29. Chapter 29

_(At Wood bury) _

_"We'll earn our keep whatever you need" Tyreese told the Governor_

_"Were happy to have the extra hand's" the Govern told him the group smiled _

_"We were worried you wouldn't take us after the prison we sorta gave up" the Governor lifted his head at mention of the prison _

_"You were there?" Tyreese pulled his eyebrows together _

_"Yeah they seamed decent people they had a baby and this one woman she must have been a angel like literally-" sasher cut in _

_"she had wing's and could fly it was ineradicable she was worried about someone kept shouting about him." The governor nodded how interesting an angel. _

Winter heard Daryl ask "What happened to 'er?" Merle shook his head

"nothin' she ain't dealt with before" Daryl looked down "cheer up Darylina least she's alive could be worse" Winter hadn't come down from the tree canopy in nearly two hour's and Daryl was getting worried "We can track the stream catch us some fish" Daryl snorted that was stupid it wasn't guaranteed food plus it would take time to gut skin and cook it

"we'd be better off going to town scavenge some food!" Merle looked pissed

"Officer friendly tell ya that? He better not 'av turned 'er soft too" he said pointing to the tree's when Winter was, Daryl looked up "ya scored well with 'er can't see while she'd want your ugly ass though" Daryl stiffened as Merle said that then in the distance he heard a faint baby cry Winter must have heard it to because she broke from the tree's and landed next to Daryl who told Merle

"That's a baby" Merle shook his head

"nah brother that's pair of coon's making sweet love" Winter narrowed her eye's

"Merle, that's a baby" she said as she took off in the direction of the noise Daryl hot on her heals when they reached the bridge they saw a car with a woman and baby in it and two men trying to fight off walkers Winter unfurled her Wing's and flew to the bridge she took out her once lost bow and shot the walker that was trying to get at the man on the car who started shouting in Mexican

"Angel of mercy" he kept repeating it like a chant as Winter with the help of Daryl took out the remaining walker's the woman in the car was holding the baby launched herself at Winter hugging her and repeating what her husband had said "Angel of mercy" Merle looked put out by the fact he had to help someone so he walked over to there car and opened the back door looking for food Winter was shocked how dare he Daryl pointed his loaded cross bow at his brother as Winter pushed the woman back towards the car telling her

"get in drive away and don't stop" the woman nodded Merle stood up out of the car as the family drove away "How could you Merle they had a baby" Merle shrugged and walked over to the river mumbling about 'could have at least given them a burrito' Winter caught a rabbit with her bow and brought it to Daryl who was starting a fire he smiled at her

"Thank's" he said taking the rabbit Winter nodded and sat down she had a throbbing headache and her breast's hurt a lot from where the Governor had grabbed them she touched the abused flesh and hissed as a sharp pain shot threw her chest Daryl looked up at her "are you alright?" Winter nodded but her body betrayed her as she let out a quiet sob she looked back at Daryl's concerned face as she reluctantly shook her head

"No I'm not OK" she sobbed Daryl put the rabbit down and pulled Winter close she cried into his shoulder as he smoothed her soft hair down his chin resting on the top of her head Winter cried until she was too exhausted to cry anymore she moved her head to look at Daryl she moved her head up and pulled him into a slow kiss it was a sad kiss mixed with tear's but they were alone so it was a perfect moment until Merle came back holding two smallish fish he coughed and Daryl pulled back leaning his forehead on Winter's

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Daryl groaned as his brother told him to finish with the meat he stood and moved back to in front of the fire finishing skinning the rabbit Winter looked up to the stars trying to get rid of her headache but Merle just wouldn't shut up he had changed Winter knew that much he was cruel to people, when they had been together they didn't see any real people so Winter couldn't have known, he was always good to her he looked out for her Winter was cut off mid thought as Daryl put the rabbit onto the fire the smell made Winters stomach flip she sprung up from where she was lying and ran to the tree line when she threw up Daryl was next to her in a second holding her hair back as she retched and emptied her stomach of the little for she had eaten Daryl held her hair away from her face as Winter started dry heaving she rolled over feeling really weak Daryl handed her a bottle of water which she greedily drunk before she swirled out her mouth and spat the taste of vomit away she leaned against a close tree and looked at Daryl

"Today is not my day" Daryl smirked

"Your alright come on" Winter stood up and wobbled on her feet Daryl picked her up bridal style and carried her back to camp he lay her down on a small pile of leaves he then fetched the rabbit he broke a bit off for Winter who cringed at the smell but she ate the rabbit anyway finding she was hungrier than she thought as she polished of her half rabbit and stole some of Merle's fish much to Merle's anger when he found he only had one fish.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	30. Chapter 30

They were back to walking around the wood's but this time Winter walked with them on the ground Merle was jeering at Daryl so much so that it was starting to piss Winter off

"ya never were any good at tracking Daralina" Winter had had enough

"shut up Merle" Winter had had a throbbing headache and was getting cramps so she really was not in good mood at all

"almost for got bout that mouth ya got got on ya!" Merle laughed

"MERLE" she screeched again his voice was cutting threw her head

"just cus ya can't get ya man to satisfy ya properly don't go taking it out on me" Winter threw up her hand's, usually his teasing didn't bother her but she was just not in the mood

"that's it!" she hissed as she turned around and walked the other way

"Winter where are you going?" Daryl called her

"Home I'm doing home!"

"there not gonna let me in the princess" Merle called Winter ignored him and continued walking away "stupid bitch all I've done for ya and now ya walking away!" Winter was going to respond when another wave of nausea hit her she grabbed onto a nearby tree and once again threw up Daryl walked over to her and held her hair away from her face again until she was done Merle was laughing from behind the tree " princess ya got him wrapped around ya little finger" Winter heaved again before she croaked

"Shut up Merle" Daryl put his hand to Winter's forehead

"ya feel a bit feverish" he noted "Ya alright?"

"got a really bad headache" Winter said pushing two finger's to her temple Merle stood watching before he said

"the both of ya 'ave gone soft" Daryl seam to have passed breaking point he turned to Merle and shouted

"Screw you I'm going back where I belong" Daryl grabbed Winters hand and started to walk off but Merle grabbed his top a horrid ripping sound cut through the air as Merle tore off the back of Daryl's shirt Winter saw the familiar scar's on his back she crouched down to help him up when Merle began to speak

"I didn't know he did it to ya too" Daryl snorted

"yeah when ya left " Merle shook his head

"I couldn't 'ave stayed I would have killed him" Daryl stood

"I't may be me that's walking away but your the one that's leaving." Winter and Daryl walked back towards the prison with Merle trailing behind Winter didn't say but she was getting really tired quicker than usual she rubbed her stomach trying to get the sick feeling to go away but it just stuck Winter was gripping on to Daryl's arm to prevent herself form falling she nodded stiffly every time he asked if she was OK when they finally made it back to the prison to the trio's horror it was under attack Winter spotted Rick trying to fend off the two walker's that had him trapped against the gate she stabbed one in the head while Daryl took the other out with his crossbow Winter took out her crossbow and aimed it at any walkers that came too close Daryl, Merle, Rick and Winter all made there way back to the gap in the fence. The field was full of walkers and the front gates were gone Winter sighed as she finally got in to the building everyone was sitting around Winter looked around of one face in particular

"Carl" she asked seeing the boy with his back toward's her he turned around and slammed into her he wrapped his arm's around her tear's streamed down his face as he held to Winter like she was his only life line " I'm so sorry Carl, I shouldn't have left" Daryl watched as Carl sniffed

"you promised you wouldn't go then Dad said you weren't coming back!" Winter bent down to the boy's level

"I'm sorry Carl I really am" she smoothed the boy's hair down and kissed his fore head Carl stopped whining as he remembered Winter had never met Judith

"Winter you have to meet Judy" Carl grabbed her hand and pulled her into his cell where Beth stood holding Judith she smiled and passed Winter, Judith before Beth walked out of the cell

"oh she's gorgeous, Lori must be so proud where is she?" Winter said sitting on the bunk she looked at the sad expression etched across Carl's feature's still holding Judith, Winter just pulled Carl closer and held him next to his sister, no word's can be said when a child looses there parent but Winter told him the truth "it will be OK Carl it will take time and it won't ever stop hurting but in time it will get easier just remember Judith is a part of your mother care for her and you will away have her" Carl nodded against Winter's shoulder ,Winter never treated Carl like a child she protected him but she always told him the truth and he appreciated the truth now more than ever she didn't pretend to understand she was just always there Winter sat with Carl sleeping on one of her shoulder'sand Judith asleep on her other she sat on the floor stroking Carl's hair and kissing Judith's until Daryl came and sat by her, he didn't say anything at first just sat enjoying the quiet

"Merle what he say's he doesn't mean it." ah it was an apologies for his brother's behavior earlier Winter smiled

"I know he cant help that he's an ass" Daryl chuckled

"How long were you two alone for?" Winter sensing what he really wanted to say answered

"awhile don't worry nothing happened between us" Daryl visibly relaxed "really you thought eww" Winter giggled

"Well it's Merle he has history of stealing my girlfriend's" Winter snorted

"Don't worry he is so not my type" Daryl raised an eyebrow

"What is your type?" Winter giggled quietly as to not wake the children

"oh you no Brown hair, Blue eyes carries a crossbow like an extra limb" Daryl let out another chuckle as he sat by Winter

"Good" he said as he kissed her forehead careful not to wake either child.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	31. Chapter 31

2 months later

Winter looked out of the window feeling on edge as usual since the governor's attack everything had been quiet and everyone was waiting for something to happen they were living the quiet before the storm and it was horrible. Winter sat on her bed when her stomach grumbled she hadn't eaten long ago and she really was craving some chocolate, out of the corner of her eye she saw Carl holding Judith and Beth staring off into space, Carl handed Judith to the younger Greene sister and walked over to Winter

"Are you alright?" he asked, Winter raised her eyebrow at the young boy

"Yeah i'm fine why?" she asked suspicious of Carl's interest, Carl shrugged

"you seem upset" he stated "you missing Daryl?" he asked, Winter smirked Daryl and Merle had gone hunting earlier and while she was missing them she missed chocolate more

"kinda but I think i'm just hungry" she stated, Carl nodded "I really want some chocolate I miss the stuff load's"

"I think there is some in the kitchen I saw Carol hide it. Want me to see if I can find it?" Carl sounded hopeful and Winter realized this must be the most stimulating thing he had done in month's but Winter didn't want to get him in trouble

"If Carol caught you, you would be in so much trouble you know that?" Carl smirked

"But Carol wont catch me, I will be back in a bit see ya" Winter watched Carl stroll away with a smile on his face in the direction of the kitchen, Winter shook her head and walked over to Beth and Judith

"Do you wan't me to take Judy for a bit, Beth?" Beth looked up toward's Winter

"only if you wouldn't mind, I need to talk to daddy anyway" Winter took Judith she checked around the cell block making sure it was empty before she started to sing to Judy

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

"That's the second time I caught you singing" a familiar voice stated behind her Winter turned and faced Daryl

"That's the second time you heard something you shouldn't" she retaliated, Daryl raised his hands in surrender

"I probably should mention you are a really good singer" he said wrapping his arm's around Winter's waist she leaned back into his hold ignoring his complement Winter asked

"Catch anything?" Daryl nuzzled her neck

"Couple of squirrels" he muttered, Winter stepped away from his grasp and smiled

"Good cus I am starving" Daryl chuckled

"Your always starving ya shouldn't eat so much ya'll get fat" Winter pouted and stuck her tong out

"I don't eat that much" she defended looking down at her stomach it was bigger but not massively so Daryl saluted mockingly

"What ever you say boss" Winter slapped his arm and playfully glared at him, Daryl chuckled and bent down to give her a peck on the lip's "ya gonna come to the watch tower tonight?" Winter bit her lip

"Depend's what's in it for me" Daryl then pinched her but cheekily before walking back to Merle to grab the squirrels, Winter shook her head and walked over to Judith's and Carl's cell she sat on the bed and picked up Judith's duck she handed it to the infant as she reached to a discarded children's book she read to Judy for awhile before she decided to go to the guard tower but first she had to find Beth and ask her to look after Judith. Winter looked everywhere but couldn't find Beth she sighed knowing that the night in the guard tower wasn't going to happen she grumbled and walked into Judith's cell and lay down.

Winter had been lying with Judith on the bed when Carl came in his face looked sour probably from the telling off he got for trying to sneak food from the kitchen she sat up as he flopped down next to her

"sorry couldn't get anything Carol was guarding the kitchen again!" Winter giggled a little disappointed by his failure to grab some chocolate but she didn't mind

"S'all right I don't really need it I will end up getting fat" Carl chuckled and then yawned he put his head on Winter's shoulder

"I'm so board" he confessed Winter sighed the past 2 month's had bee really quiet after the attack from the governor everyone had been on edge but they still expected the attack, Winter kissed Carl's forehead

"Go to sleep" she demanded and the young boy complied obviously more tired that he was willing to let on, Daryl walked into the cell to see Winter curled up with the kid's again he smiled at her she was a natural with the kid's but couldn't help feeling a little jealous that he had been ditched for them he stood out side the cell

"Thought ya were coming to the guard tower?" Winter looked up guiltly

"sorry honey, I can't find Beth anywhere and someone need's to stay with Judy" Daryl nodded and opened his mouth to respond when a shrill voice yelled

"Rick let me in!" Carl jolted awake next to Winter as did Judith, Daryl and Winter walked out to see what the problem was and Winter was shocked to see a very red faced Andrea

**I don't own anything please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter xx Adios**


	32. Chapter 32

Winter got to the window still holding a sleeping Judith she saw Andrea being searched by Rick she had an annoyed face on especially when Rick tried to stop her coming into the cell block

"so you leave me and now I'm the odd one out" she fumed Rick just huffed and let her past Andrea came in to see Winter holding little Judith she cooed and held her arms out Winter looked back to Rick for approval he just nodded stiffly telling Winter to pass Judy over Winter passed the infant to Andrea who looked down at her "She is so cute how is Lori doing?" her answer was given by the bowed head's of all her old group member's Winter looked to Carl sensing what was coming next Andrea turned to the boy "Carl" she pitted, Carl just stood closer to Winter looking primarily at his sister the distrust for this woman was radiation off him it was like he expected Andrea to run away with Judy. Everyone knew of Andrea's involvement with the governor and the group all were aware she was blinded by infatuation by this man Winter stood watching Judy's face crumble as Andrea bounced her Beth suddenly swooped in to take Judy away from Andrea when a feeling of nausea came back over Winter, she sprinted to the makeshift toilets and threw up leaving a crowd of curious people left behind Daryl sighed and followed after Winter this was the 3rd time she had been sick in 2 days he walked into the toilet's to see Winter hunched over the bowl throwing up Daryl held her hair until she was done Winter shakily looked up at Daryl as she wiped the vomit from the corner's of her mouth her face was red and there were tear's in her eye's

" I don't feel great" she told him Daryl nodded

"soon as Blondie's gone we'll tell Hershel" Winter nodded rubbing her stomach again she was really hungry

"Daryl I'm starving" Daryl looked thoughtful when was the last time Winter ate

"when was the last time you ate?"

"The rabbit before we came back to the prison" that was 2 day's ago

"Didn't Carol offer you any food when you came back" Winter shook her head and Daryl huffed

"come on let's go ya some food" Winter stood up and walked slowly behind him when they reached the canteen Winter spotted a jar of pickled gherkins she picked up the jar and walked back to her cell trying to ignore the look's of concern on the way once alone in her room she opened the jar of gherkins and ate them while thinking about today's event's she wondered if the prison was safe anymore, she heard discussing down stair's when she peaked out she saw Andrea begging for Rick to meet with the Governor he agree'd giving Andrea a car and sending her on her way when he came back he looked to Daryl

"I need some people with me, Daryl will you come? " Daryl nodded

"If Daryl's going I'm going to" Winter informed in no uncertain word's Rick nodded as Hershel spoke

"My dear are you sure that's a good idea?" Winter nodded not quite ready to be away from Daryl Hershel nodded "I wish to come as well then to keep an eye on Winter I would like to check for change's in her condition" Winter sighed she was just tired and hungry, Rick nodded at Hershel's request

"now we should all turn in we've got a big day tomorrow" as Winter lay on the perch next to Daryl she realized she hadn't sleep on the perch in a long time instead she usually stayed in her cell. Morning rolled around quicker than any would have liked Winter and the other's were ready to go very quickly they piled into car's and Winter spent time giving Carl and Judith a kiss good bye, When they reached the disused seed bagging factory they found the governor was already there however his 'protectors' weren't Rick wen't into the office Andrea following Daryl, Winter and Hershel were all outside Daryl puled Winter behind one of the storage unit and began kissing up her neck when they heard a rumbling car engine two of the governor guard's jumped out as Daryl and Winter re-appeared from behind the storage unit both of there faces were flushed and Winter was blushing heavily the taller more well built one smirked knowingly but the smaller one who looked sorta like a butler blushed a bit as well

"Well I think we could use this time productively" he stuttered out Daryl snorted and aimed his crossbow at the little man

"Why would I want to be productive with that asshole's butler?" Winter elbowed him in the side as the little man went even more red

"I'm not his butler I'm his adviser!" Winter trying to be nice asked

"What sort of thing's do you advise him on?" The little man smiled at her

"anything the Biter's and the battle" Daryl snorted again

"wouldn't call it a battle" he snapped

"Well I would and I record it!" the little man snapped back before thing's got two heated Winter stepped up

"That's enough both of you if you can't act civilized you can both go and sit in the car's" both men looked down she could her Daryl muttering behind her but she ignored it the more well built guy began to laugh

"did you just threaten two grown men with a timeout?" Winter let a small giggle slip as she saw Daryl glaring at the other man but his glare turned to her as she giggled then a noise broke them out of the humerus stance they just stood in to one of alertness Daryl and Martinez went off to find the source of the noise while Winter sat down near Hershel and the butler

"are you alright my dear?" Hershel asked her wondering why she hadn't gone with Daryl

"Yeah just feel a bit sick" there was silence for a minute then both the guy's returned back Daryl was looking at Winter who was talking to Milton, Milton asked nervously

"is it true you found an angel?" everything seamed to stop Winter froze and everyone turned to look at Milton

"Man I told you that was bullshit" Martinez snapped but Milton argued back

"The governor think's she's real that's what he want's to stop another battle!" Winter felt sick how could he know what she was Winter and Daryl were locked in a staring battle and they were communicating with there eye's Winter turned her head toward's Milton

"That's not true there's no such thing as angel's" Winter hoped Milton wouldn't call her bluff as she tried to slow her heart rate when Rick finally emerged from the building he locked eye's with Winter and she knew what Milton had said was true The governor wanted the Angel.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything Please review xx Adios**


	33. Chapter 33

Rick walked toward's his small group of people he nodded toward's Winter then they all pulled back in to the car the drive back to the prison. It was pretty quite when they arrived back to the prison everyone was anxious to hear the result of Rick talking to the Governor, Winter walked over to Carl and Judith she picked up the infant and cuddled her while placing a hand on Carl's head Rick stood everyone's attention on him "Were going to War!" that was it the decision had been made Winter kissed Judith and handed her to Carl before she walked to her cell Winter lay down, who could have told the Governor about her she was always careful about who she showed then she remembered Andrea knew and the group that saved her they must have told the Governor and Andrea must have confirm it. Winter lay with tear's falling from her face what was she going to do she had a opportunity to save the people she cared for and the cost was her life seeing no alternative Winter decided she would give herself up she had to for the good of the group to save the people she loved. Daryl came into Winter's cell that night he lay with her on her bunk

"you know I won't let anything happen to you?" Winter nodded but couldn't find the word's it made her feel sick what she was planning to do but she also knew it needed to be done she drifted off into a dreamless sleep with Daryl holding her round the Winter awoke she had to choke down a sob she could feel Daryl's arm's around her and his warm breath on her shoulder she moved carefully as not to wake him she looked over her shoulder and kissed his forehead before leaving out the door, Winter walked strait to the gates with one last glance at the prison she flew over them hopefully avoiding whoever was on watch she landed in the wood's and decided to walk the rest of the way to the plant, there was enough time and she was in no rush to get there. On arrival she saw lot's of people about 40 altogether Winter crouched down near some shrubbery watching them when she saw the governor check his watch she knew it was time she stood up preparing to meet him and end this war she watched a car roll past and she recognized the figure that got out it was Merle and he was carrying a rifle

"Merle!" Winter called running to catch up with him

"What ya doing ere girl? "Merle said looking around to see if any one had noticed his presents Winter narrowed her eye's

"I could ask you the same thing" she snapped

"someones gotta save the prison from this son bitch" Winter nodded

"That's why I'm here, You heard Rick he want's the 'Angel'" Mere snorted

"He 'ad the 'Angel' and look what he did to ya, he's not right in the 'ead " Winter cringed at her last memory of the governor she squeezed her leg's together discreetly trying not to think about it

"So what you gonna do kill him? That's stupid and you will get yourself killed! " Merle pulled his rifle closer

"worth a shot princess but I want ya outta 'ere now!" Winter shook her head

"you get hurt I'm gonna need to be here to fix you up" Merle shook his head

"stay near the bushes don't come out no-matter what ya 'ere got it girl?" Winter was going to argue but Merle pushed her back and took off to an abandoned building any attempt she made to follow was ruined by a group of boy's checking out the mysterious new car and blocking her path to Merle. Winter stayed crouched in the shrubbery for no more then 10 min's before it was silent, it remained silent for about a minute before one last bullet ripped through the air Winter shot up sensing something was wrong she took a step toward's the building before a rock solid mass connected with her back it held her down with a rough hand over her mouth it was then Winter realized if she stood before the governor, who was leaving the building Merle was in, would have spotted her she watched the car drive away before she struggled away from whatever was pinning her down. Winter pulled herself off the ground to see it was Daryl who was pinning her he opened his mouth to speak but Winter interrupted

"There's no time, Merle!" She ran to the building to see Merle with a bullet in his chest Winter panicked this would be the worst injury she ever healed it could kill her she stopped thinking as she pulled her jacket off leaving her chest exposed ready for the injury that would shortly be transferred, the familiar blue light was emitted as Winter felt the hole start to open in her chest. Daryl ran after Winter and his heart broke when he saw her trying to fix his brother Daryl was torn he couldn't let Winter die but Merle was family unfortunately Daryl's choice was ripped away as he saw his brother gasp for air the bullet hole gone Winter was on the floor the hole in her chest was bad suddenly a scream tore from her throat as she reached for the hole in her chest trying to stop the pain, Merle had woken and was back with his gun trying to shoot the walkers that had heard Winter's scream. Daryl grabbed her up trying to calm her screaming but the pain was too unbearable Winter was hysteriacal shouting about the pain in a moment of desperation Daryl held his hand over her mouth to stop her shouting, Winter sturggled but eventually just went still for a painful second Daryl thought he had killed her he shook her shoulders, no responce, Daryl then checked her breathing, she was breathing Daryl let a breath he didn't know he was holding Merle turned back to the couple

"We got to ged outta 'ere baby brother!" he shouted the walker's becoming too much for him to handle. Daryl picked Winter up and ran to the car, her blood seeping through his shirt but he didn't care Winter had to suvive he couldn't loose his angel.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	34. Chapter 34

When the group arrived back at the prison Daryl jumped out of the car and called for Hershel who came running to his aid

"What is in?" he asked taking in the sight of Winter in Daryl's arm's when Merle butted in sounding a bit frantic

"Governor shot me in the chest Winter 'ealed it but then the bullet sorta jumped into 'er nd she passed out!" Hershel sighed knowing it was time to tell the truth about Winter's healing power's he looked towards Winter and waved his hand to Daryl

"Bring her inside there is something that you all need to know" Daryl nodded and carried Winter through the prison, Carl saw Daryl and ran out only to see a limp Winter in his arm's Carl's eye's widened as he assumed Winter was dead, Rick walked over to his son placing a hand on his head watching as Daryl lowered Winter onto the bed. Hershel took out some bandages and a pad which he folded and attempted to stop the blood after he was finished he looked directly at Rick

"I can only tell you what she has told me" he informed and everyone nodded Hershel took a breath and continued "Winter can heal people without repercussions, she transfers the injury onto herself the more fatal the injury the more chance of her not surviving it" Merle's expression turned to one of guilt

"So she's gonna die cus of me?" he asked, Hershel met his worried eye's

"This shot would have been fatal to you but I can see the wound closing and she is breathing so I hope she will survive this " Rick was pacing across the cell

"Why didn't she tell us?" he asked sounding frustrated, Hershel almost smiled as he looked to Rick

"If you were shot and she could save you but it would put her life at risk would you let her heal you?" Rick stopped he knew the answer he wouldn't let her heal him so he shook his head and looked down, Hershel knowing that would be his answer continued "She would want to save you and if you prevented her she would have to face the guilt of it, it's not your choice if Winter chose to save you that was her call and not knowing the truth prevented anyone from arguing when she chose to heal someone, that is why she didn't tell you." Rick stopped pacing and looked toward's Winter, Carl suddenly asked

"Why did she get hurt?" another tough question Merle saved Rick by answering

"The gov he wanted 'er and if we wanted to save the prison we ad to give 'er up " he paused letting it sink in Daryl who hadn't known turned furiously to Rick

"You were gonna give her to that sick fuck?" he shouted, Rick stared back at him harshly

"No I decided not to she must have gone on her own to try and save us" he stated, Daryl seethed as he stormed out of the cell to try and cool off. Everyone slowly dispersed leaving to do there own thing while Hershel decided to do a quick examination to check she was still alive he took out his stethoscope and held it to her chest hearing a strong heartbeat but also a small faint one, Hershel pulled back shocked he looked down to her stomach it was bigger however if you weren't looking you never would have notice, Hershel lifted her top just enough to press the stethoscope to her abdomen he heard the separate heart beat again there was no doubt in his mind Winter was pregnant. Hershel pondered this information unsure what to do he should tell Daryl but he knew Winter would prefer to be the one to break the news so Hershel decided once Winter had recovered he would tell her and possibly get her to do a test then he would leave the decision of who to tell to her

"you need to recover my dear there's more on the line than we anticipated"

Daryl had found himself near a brick part of the prison he punched the wall repeatedly until he felt them split and the blood pouring from the cut's, he sighed and sat with his back to the wall he was angry at Rick for keeping the information about the governor from him and he was mad at Winter for leaving but he was Pissed at himself for not getting to them quicker if he had Winter might not be lying on her death bed he sighed when he heard footsteps approaching

"ged up and ged ya ass back to ya girl before I stick ma foot up it" Merle snapped he was pissed at Daryl for leaving Winter's side while she was in a vulnerable way Daryl looked up at his brother

"It's m fault she's there" he stated, Merle shook his head

"ya can play the blame game later but if somin 'appened to 'er while ya were 'ere being a pussy ya wouldn't forgive ya self, so go back to 'er" Daryl looked up and nodded to his brother, he got up and sprinted back to her cell to see Carl sitting on the end of the bed

"Hey kid" He said not taking his eye's of Winter, Carl nodded in response he looked up at Daryl

"She'll be fine" he stated looking down at Winter, Daryl nodded and sat on the floor near the top of the bed they sat for a hour before Winter's eye's shot open she shot up and screamed again, everyone rushed to the cell to see her desperately trying to catch her breath

"Daryl it hurt's so much" She gasped before she yelped and fell back out of conciseness, Daryl visibly paled after watching Winter, Hershel rushed in and checked the hole in Winter's chest it was smaller but still there.

Daryl stayed by Winter for the next 9 hour's until her eye's began to flutter open

"Daryl?" she asked weakly, Daryl turned to her so fast he almost got whiplash

"Winter, stay still I'm going to get Hershel" Daryl shot up and ran to Hershel, they both returned to Winter's cell Hershel sat down and looked at Winter

"My dear, I have some existing new's for you and Mr Dixon"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything Please review xxAdios**


	35. Chapter 35

Winter tilted her head toward's Hershel, after nearly 10 hour's of excruciating pain Winter wasn't sure she could handle any more big new's, Daryl sat on the edge of the bed also waiting for Hershel to break the new's

"If I may ask you a more personal question first?" Winter nodded her eyebrow's scrunched up as she tried to figure out what Hershel wanted to know "When was the last time you um" Hershel paused "menstruated" he finished, Winter blushed red as she spluttered

"Why?" Hershel reached in to his pocket and pulled out the clear blue test he handed it to Winter who knew what the stick was her eye's widened and she looked at Daryl only seeing confusion in his eyes as he scrutinized the stick, Winter snatched up the stick and hid it behind the sleeve of the jacket

"You think?" Winter trailed off not wanting Daryl to grasp the situation Hershel nodded

"I believe there is a strong possibility" Winter nodded and swung herself off the bed only to have Daryl grab her arm and pull her back down

"somebody best tell me what I'm missin'" Winter glanced back at him

"I'll tell you later" she said as she practically ran out of the cell. Winter walked to the makeshift toilets that had been fixed up she walked in and stood facing the cubical but her body felt frozen, she stared at the cubical for a further minute mentally preparing herself for what was to come "come on, it's just peeing on a stick!" she exclaimed trying to get hold of her nerves, she opened the cubical and stepped in. Winter looked in the mirror quickly washing her hand's as she stared down at the stick, she felt guilty Daryl should know about this Winter looked to the test and saw there was a 3 minute waiting time, she looked in the mirror and placed a hand over her stomach due to her jacket you couldn't see much but when she pulled the jacket tight there was a bump it wasn't huge it was quite small almost unnoticeable but it was there. Winter sighed knowing the 3 minute wait would probably be a good time to tell Daryl she shoved the stick in her sleeve and went to find him. The test bleeped letting Winter know that it was ready to tell her fate but she couldn't bring herself to look at it without Daryl, who had seemingly disappeared, Winter paced round the corner not looking where she was going and she head on collided with someone who knocked her to the ground, Winter felt the test slip from her jacket as she hit the floor she scrambled to get it back when a hand grabbed it up Winter looked up and saw Glenn holding the stick her offered her a hand up and she took it trying to grab the stick when she was pulled to her feet Glenn looked sheepish for a minute before he blurted still holding the stick

"What does two pink lines mean?" Winter gasped, she was pregnant she needed to tell Daryl but first she needed to get the test back, she held out her hand

"It doesn't matter give me the test"she said dangerously low Glenn looked down and raised the test so Winter could grab it as she reached to grab it Merle nosily stomped around the corner startling Glenn who in turn dropped the test, Winter shot him a look of disbelief as Merle picked up the test

"Ma brother knock ya up?" Winter sighed angrily just wanting to find Daryl and tell him

"yeah" she snapped finally grabbing the test Merle stalked off as Winter called "Were are you going?" Merle grunted

"I'm gonna knock him on he's ass for not usin' protection" Winter grumbled as she ran to catch up

"you know where Daryl is?" Merle ignored her "Tell me, I kinda need to talk to him" Merle turned to her

"look Princess, I'm tempted not ta let ya ever see each other again, or lest till he learn's 'ow to put the special glove on!" Winter stomped angrily

"Merle tell me where he is now!"

"Where who is?" Daryl joined the conversation only for Merle to punch him in the jaw and send him crashing to the floor

"MERLE GO AWAY!" Winter shouted watching Daryl wobbly stand up

"The fuck was that for?" Daryl hissed rubbing his jaw, Merle just turned to Winter and snapped

"Ya better tell him before I stomp his ass" Daryl raised an eyebrow confused by the whole situation he watched Merle stalk off down a corridor before he turned back to Winter

"What was that about?" he asked, Winter retrieved the test out of her pocket and showed it to him then she confessed

"Daryl i'm pregnant" Winter scanned his face for any sign of emotion but he just looked pale "Daryl say something?" she pleaded when he continued to stare off at the far wall

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he questioned looking straight at Winter, she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding as she wrapped her arm's around his torso and nodded she felt Daryl chuckle under her hold before he said "Guess that's why I just got punched in the face" Winter giggled and stepped back showing Daryl the little baby bump

"Test said I was 9 week's, can't believe I hadn't noticed" Daryl put his hand over her stomach and stated

"Were going to have to tell everyone" Winter groaned and Mumbled something that sounded like 'do we have to?" Daryl kissed her forehead and said "not until you want to" the two stayed in a comfortable embrace until Carl came and told them it was time for supper.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I don't own anything xx Adios **


	36. Chapter 36

Daryl had insisted on taking Winter back to her cell even though she assured him she would be fine "Daryl seriously I'm not going to hurt myself from here to my cell!" Winter exclaimed as they reached the entrance to cell block c, Daryl scoffed

"Ya have a nasty habit of putting ya self in danger" Winter stopped and put her hand's on her hip's

"Yeah well I always manage to get myself outta danger too!" Winter huffed, Daryl shook his head

"It's not just ya any more" he retaliated, winter opened her mouth to argue but she realized that Daryl was right and for some reason that really pissed her off

"Ya know what, go away Daryl!" Daryl looked stunned as Winter pushed him away and stormed outside into the warm midday heat, she had planned on going for a walk across the field but then she remembered that the Governor had dropped walker's all over there crop's, Winter threw her hand's up in anger as she decided she needed to stretch her wing's any way she unfurled them from her back and kicked of the ground, she hovered above the prison folding her leg's together and resting her arm's on he knees, if she was on the floor she would look like she was sitting cross legged. Winter thought about the argument she just had with Daryl she knew she was in the wrong and she was angry but she shouldn't have taken it out on Daryl, Winter also thought about her family old and new, though she missed her old family she was happy that she had found more people to love, finally Winter thought about her baby she was going to be a mommy if the baby was a girl Winter wanted to name her after a season like she had been named and if it was a boy she wanted to call it Daniel or Jack after her dad or brother she hoped Daryl would like the name's because Winter wasn't in the mood to argue with him. She flew back down to the prison to see Rick suspiciously look behind his shoulder before he went into a boarded off cell curiously Winter headed to follow but she was stopped by Merle who gave her a look that said go back, Winter ignored it and proceeded to ask

"What's going on in there?" Merle raised an eyebrow

"Aint nothin for ya ta worry ya self over princess" he replied Winter tensed up and Merle knew if he didn't tell her she would force her way in he sighed "Few spies from wood bury Rick's sorting them out!" As curious as Winter was she picked up on the dismissive tone, Winter leaned to the side to see if she could peek in but Merle just grabbed her shoulder's and spun her around pushing her back toward's the cell block Winter glared angrily as she paced back to the Cell block she was already formulating a plan of how to get a peak in.

Rick's pov

Rick stood facing the spies who were all tied to there own chair the first spy was a man in his late 50s he had a few wrinkles around his eye's and dark shadow's presumably from lack of sleep next to him was a woman also in her late 50s she had brown hair and brown eye's that darted nervously between the man beside her and the two younger people beside her, next to the woman was a younger woman who looked around early 30s she had blonde hair and brown eyes Rick assumed they were all related in some way, the last person was a man in his late 30s he had blonde hair like the young woman but his eye's were bright blue and Rick couldn't help thinking he had seen them somewhere before.

"Were's Winter!" the younger girl called out sounding confident and collected like she was still control of the situation Rick paused and refused to say anything as the young man called

"Answer her question" he sounded just as in control as the woman beside him and Rick didn't like it

"no" Rick snapped "I will ask the question's" the older woman glanced at the younger two silently telling them to behave

"Sir if you let us see Winter all question's will be answered" Rick shook his head refusing to endanger Winter the older woman looked down obliviously disappointed, Rick rubbed his hand's over his face this might take a while.

Normal pov

Winter and Maggie both got into position, Maggie would distract Glenn, who was currently standing guard out side the cell, long enough for Winter to sneak in and see the spies. Maggie walked over to Glenn

"Come here" she purred and in an instant Glenn turned like a moth to a flame he was powerless to her, Maggie led them away as Winter opened the first door however sh didn't count on Daryl being behind that door his back was turned so Winter took her chance's sneaking past she made it to the curtain that was hiding the prisoner's as she lifted it Daryl turned around spotting her but before he could grab her back Winter burst through the room, All eye's turned to her including Rick's

"Daryl get her outta here" he yelled at Daryl who had followed her in, he walked over to Winter who was frozen he reached out to grab her only to have her shoot forward's and embrace the older man

"Daddy your alive!" She breathed tear's running down her face as her Dad let out o small sob

"Baby girl we thought you were dead!" he gasped, Winter jumped up and quickly stepped behind the chair un-doing the rope that had un-surprisingly been frozen she then moved over to the younger woman as the man moved behind the older woman to help her Rick stood in shock they were telling the truth they did know Winter, Rick had spent soo much time not trusting people he almost forgot there were truthful people still around he went to help Winter undo her family meaning the younger man however Winter stepped in the way and shook her head motioning for him to be left Rick looked confused but complied as Daniel complained

"Come on princess let me out!" he grumbled, Winter embraced her mother and sister before she turned her gaze to her brother who was still tied to the chair

"Daryl, Rick this is may dad, Jack my mother, Autumn my sister ,Summer and my brother Daniel" she introduced

"Speaking of Daniel why didn't you let him out" asked Summer looking down at her little sister, Winter looked down

"Because I have some new's and it probably best he stay's there" she paused and looked around she stepped closer to Daryl and said "this is my boyfriend Daryl" the group watched at Daniel visibly tensed at those word's Summer had narrowed her eye's while Jack and Autumn smiled at there daughter finally finding someone even if the world had to end first, Winter gulped she knew these next word's would put an end to the peace "Also I'm pregnant" everyone had frozen including Rick, Summer was the first to step forward she stepped past Winter and drew back he fist she punched Daryl in the jaw much the same as Merle did the day before he stumbled back surprised by the strength of the girl ,he rubbed his jaw muttering about 'Damn that's the second time' Winter pushed Summer away and shouted "Leave him alone!" Summer tensed up and Winter knew she wanted to go for a fly but she didn't know if she could, Winter nodded toward's the door and Summer stormed off bashing into Daryl's shoulder as she went, Winter sighed

"I need to sit down" she announced as she left the room leaving the other's to untie Daniel she grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him with her knowing it not wise to leave him with her older sibling. Winter flopped down on the cell bed Daryl next to her "this is one messed up situation!" she sighed resting her head on Daryl's chest, he chuckled and said

"your sister's got one hell of a swing" Winter giggled knowing that sooner or later they were going to have to talk about there situation but for now Winter was just happy looking at the top of the cell bunk and as long as Winter was with him Daryl was very happy.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I don't own anything xx Adios**


	37. Chapter 37

When Winter woke up she found herself alone in her cell she sat up and stretched and yawned wondering what she could do with the day, her train of thought was interrupted when a voice said

"Knock, knock?" Winter raised her eye's to see her brother leaning against the cell door, Winter brushed her hair out of her face

"Hey" she mumbled, Daniel took that as a invitation to sit down

"You didn't give me a hug yesterday!" he announced, Winter turn her gaze to him and saw complete sincerity in his eyes, she scooted closer and wrapped her arm's around him resting her head on his chest, Daniel smoothed down her hair and lovingly kissed her forehead "Missed you princess" he stated, Winter met his eye's once more

"Do you hate me?" She asked, Daniel's face scrunched in confusion

"why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm pregnant in the apocalypse and Daryl's my boyfriend" Daniel shook his head

"I don't hate you, I think you should have been smarter than to get pregnant in the apocalypse but your home looks pretty secure and safe so I guess it's forgivable and I will love my niece or nephew regardless of the environment as for Daryl" Daniel paused and looked down at his sister who cringed at the tone he said Daryl's name in "your my baby's sister no-ones ever going to be good enough for you but I an tell he loves you however I still need to knock him on his ass for getting you pregnant" Winter giggled and broke away from her brother's embrace

"I missed you" She said "I should go and see Summer clear the air with her, do you know where she is?" Daniel nodded in the direction of the exit

"She's been gone since she punched Daryl, I don't think she like's the idea of you being pregnant before her" Daniel jested Winter ignored him

"I'm gonna find her see ya Danny" Winter walked out of her cell leaving her brother alone before she had a sudden thought "Don't kick Daryl's ass why I'm gone" Daniel raised his hand's in mock surrender with a huge smirk across his face as he left he cell and walked off, Winter shook her head and walked down to the bottom of cell block c she spotted her mother sitting with Maggie she started to walk over catching the end of there conversation

"And she used to grab Daniel's and Summer's wing's and refuse to let go, she used to get really stroppy because she couldn't fly" Winter knew exactly who her mom was talking about she felt her face go red as she stepped into view "Hey Winnie" her mother cooed Winter crossed her arm's

"Winter my name is Winter, You named me if you could possibly struggle to the end I would be thankful" Winter groaned before she asked "What were you all talking about?" Maggie smirked and answered

"Autumn was just telling me what a cute baby you were" Winter flushed red

"MOM!" she whined, Autumn shrugged

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Winnie" Winter shook her head

"My name is Winter! where is Summer?" she asked in an exasperated tone

"Sonny's gone for a fly I believe"Winter nodded and walked off muttering about 'her name is Summer it's not hard'. Winter stepped out side to see Summer perched on the edge of the guard tower roof her leg's dangled off the edge and swung back and forth as she rested her hand's on her lap, Winter unfurled her wing's and fluttered to the top of the tower she sat next to her sister and a tense silence fell over them for a moment before Summer blurted

"How could you be so stupid?" Winter looked down knowing the tone of voice Summer was speaking

"Summer this was an a-" Summer cut her off

"Don't call it accident at lease take responsibility for your action's!" Summer snapped Winter narrowed her eye's

"I am taking responsibility, look Summer I didn't come here entertaining the fantasy that you were going to suddenly overjoyed about the situation, I am not a fool!" Winter paused for a second "I came here to tell you that it doesn't matter what you think I should do it's not your choice I came here to tell you I am keeping my baby and no matter what you think of it you are still it's aunt and I hope you grow accustom to the idea because it wont change " With that Winter turned and jumped off the tower she flexed her Wings and flew back to the prison when she walked through the door Daryl

"Winter, we have a plan to beat the Governor but I wan't you to stay with the kid's an Hershel if anything goes wrong run and don't look back!" Winter was shocked, Daryl wanted her to hide she wanted to argue but she knew she was pregnant she wasn't just protecting herself any more she had to do what was best for the baby

"What about my family?" asked Jack, Rick looked up

"Can they fight?" Winter looked to her mom and dad, her mother and father were both capable but Winter didn't know if they would be willing in answer to her question her parent's nodded, Daniel stepped forward

"We can!" Rick nodded, the rest of the evening was spent planning how they would defeat the Governor and keep there home safe, Daryl didn't leave Winter's side the whole night and when Winter finally announced she was tired he followed her to her cell, he lay with her for a while and as she drifted off he reassured

"We will protect the prison this is our home I promise we will be safe." Winter nodded and drifted off to sleep

**hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	38. Chapter 38

Winter stood outside the prison gate with Hershel, Carl and Judith watching for any Wood bury people, she was worried about her home if the Governor succeeded in taking the prison where would she give birth

"My dear breathe" Hershel instructed placing a hand on Winter's back, Winter didn't realize she was hyperventilating until she had to grab on to a tree for support, in the distance she could hear car's in the distance and her head began to spin suddenly everything Winter had eaten came back up, Winter retched holding on to the tree

"Are you ok Winter?" Carl asked sounding worried, Winter straitened up

"Yeah kid, I'm fine" Winter rubbed her stomach and walked to the car feeling very tired. When the first gunshot ran out Winter flinched knowing each shot she heard could be one that killed her family and it made her feel sick beside her Carl was sitting looking visibly paler with each gun shot. Carl watched Judith and Winter knowing he had to do anything to protect them, finally the gun shot's stopped and for a sickening moment all Winter could think about was the chance all of her family were dead but the sound of retreating car's made the breath Winter was holding in rush out she stood up and walked in the direction of the prison, she heard rustling tree's in front of her but she assumed it was just one of the prison family coming to get her however she jumped back in surprise when she saw a young boy about 17 run out of the wood holding a gun, his eye's widened when he saw the small group of people

"put the gun down boy" Hershel commanded in a calm but firm voice the boy nodded but at he twisted his grip to drop the gun one final shot rung out the bullet flew into the boy's forehead killing him instantly, Winter turned in shock to see Carl holding a smoking gun

"Carl!" she gasped

"He drew on us I did what I had to!" he spoke quietly, Winter shook her head

"No! he was frightened and running away Carl!" she spoke, Carl blinked like he hadn't expected to be challenged on what he said

"I did what I had to" he said again but it sounded weak and broken, Winter knew Carl had to face what he had done other wise he would become desensitized to using fatal violence

"Carl you have to face what you did you cannot pretend it didn't happen" Winter said softly crouching to his level "If you don't think about the repercussion's of you action's this world will turn you bitter and I care about you to much to let that happen Carl!" Carl felt tear's run down his cheek's as the gravity of the situation crashed on him, he fell into Winter's arm's

"I had to protect Judith, you and the baby!" he sobbed Winter nodded

"You only thought of instant action not the consequences of those action's, you did what you thought you had to and it's wrong for you to ever be put in a position where you feel like killing someone is the only answer and I'm sorry you were in that position I should have stepped in" Winter confessed feeling that it was partly her fault

"No Winter your right I should have thought through my action's it's not your fault" Carl reasoned with tear's in his eye's and his voice sounded hollow Winter nodded and took Carl's hand they both walked back up the hill following Hershel who had already left with Judith.

On arrival back to the prison everyone was in a frenzy of celebration and preparation, Daryl ran over to Winter and hugged her, once he had released her moved his hand so they were resting on Winter's arm's "Were are you all going?" she asked

"The Governor is weak and running we can end this today and then we can be safe" Winter nodded it made sense but that didn't mean she had to like it

"Hurry back" she said quietly, Daryl nodded and kissed her head he walked away

"I love you" he said to her before jumping on Merle's bike

"What a pussy" Merle stated, Winter lightly punched him in the arm

"Shut up!" Merle chuckled and walked the same was as his brother

"Love ya Winter" He said in a mockingly high voice taking the piss out of his brother, Winter looked at the group of people who were leaving she saw her brother talking to Beth he had a goofy look on his face, Winter shook her head and continued looking around accidentally locking eye's with Summer, Winter averted her gaze and she heard Summer sigh then she heard foot step's approaching

"I don't want to fight" her sister stated "And you right it's your choice what you do but it's difficult to come to term's with because to me your still the baby who used to get stroppy because she couldn't fly just give me time I am trying to adjust!" Summer explained, Winter looked up and again met her sister's eyes, she smiled

"I'm glad were not fighting" Winter said as she jumped forward and embraced her sister, Summer pulled away

"I've got to go" she said motioning to the cars that were queuing at the gate, Winter nodded

"be safe" she said waving good bye to her sister, she watched the car's pull away and she sighed knowing that those people who attacked them were acting under the Governor's order's and now were gong to be killed it made Winter's heart feel heavy but this was the new world, to keep what is your's you must fight to protect it.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't own anything please review xx Adios**


	39. Chapter 39

Winter hadn't stopped moving been in since the rest of the group left with the plan to finish off the Governor, she had done the laundry and started cooking as she waited anxiously when she saw a bus pull up to the gates she was relived. Winter was shocked to say the least when Wood bury inhabitant's started exiting the bus, Daryl jogged over to her wrapping his arms around her

"The governor, he went crazy he fired on his own and left" Daryl explained "Rick he didn't want to leave them" Winter nodded, suddenly Winter got a weird fluttering feeling in her abdomen she frowned and placed her hand over the area her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what the hell it was, Daryl noticed her expression and became worried "Winter what wrong?" Winter spaced out trying to conclude what the feeling was

"Um yeah I'm fine, yeah, just spaced out" Daryl was clearly not convinced but Winter didn't wait for him to question her as she made her way towards Hershel who was greeting the new comer's from Wood bury.

"Hershel, I need to talk to you" she whispered as he continues to welcome the new members of there group, Hershel nodded

"I can talk after this dear" Winter nodded and stayed next to him greeting the new people, a few of the older ladies shared a look after they saw Winter, one of them congratulated her as she walked past. Once the meet and greet was finished, Hershel lead her toward's the makeshift clinic "Now what is the problem dear" he asked once they all sat down

"When I was outside my tummy was fluttering I'm not sure what it was" Out side the clinic the woman from earlier stepped in

"any woman can tell you what that is deary" she stated, Winter looked up desperate for a reassuring answer "That's you baby moving' around" she said softly, Winter placed a hand on her abdomen

"How did you know?" she asked, The woman smiled and sat near Hershel

"I'm a retired midwife and I had 5 children myself I spotted the signs" Winter looked wide eyed as great as Hershel was he was a vet not a doctor this woman was a specialist, Hershel seamed to also realize this as he asked the woman

"Would you consider coming out of retirement to assist young Winter, Ma'm" the old woman grinned

"of course I will help but I insist call me Mable" Winter nodded at Mable

"I have to go tell Daryl!" she exclaimed jumping up" Thank you so much Mable see ya Hershel" Winter took off out the room in search of Daryl she found him on the perch, he turned to look at her as she approached with a huge grin on her face

"What are you so happy bout?"

"It moved, the baby it moved!" Daryl was speechless as he also broke out in a grin he pulled her in and kissed her they deepened the kiss and Winter nipped Daryl's bottom lip mischievously asking entrance Daryl chuckled at Winter's antics as there tong's fought for dominance when they were interrupted by someone coughing Winter pulled back to see Carol standing arm's folded

"I doubt Rick would appreciate those sort of activity's especially now there are children hear and job's to be done!" Winter sighed, Winter hadn't told everyone she was pregnancy yet but she had hoped Carol's advances would cool off eventually they hadn't and it was irritating "Winter if you feel like helping there is laundry to be done" Winter sighed as she watched Carol walk off

"I have already done the laundry" Daryl threw an arm around her shoulder

"Don't let her bother you" Winter sighed

"I'll try, oh I almost forgot a woman from Wood bury ,Mable, she's a retired midwife she say's she will help deliver the baby"

"good" Daryl responded

"Speaking of baby, thought of any name's?" Winter asked, Daryl grinned

"If it's a boy Daryl Jr and if it's a girl Daralina" he said with a laugh as Winter shook her head

"I think one Daryl is enough and Daralina? really not, what about George for a boy and Spring for a girl?" Daryl scrunched up his nose

"Na What about Damon or Eve?" Winter shook her head

"Sadie or Andy?"

"Sadie's not to bad but Andy no, Brandon?" after an hour they had narrowed the names down to Alexis Sadie Spring Dixon and Yvonne Bobby Jo Spring Dixon or for a boy Cody Dexter Merle Dixon or Tyler Cory Merle Dixon, Winter was very existed to become a mother and to see what sex her child was going to be, she reluctantly got up and went to help with the remaining laundry giving Daryl a quick goodbye kiss before committing herself to a hour of pure misery in the company of Carol, Carol spent a the first half hour telling Winter that she was washing the clothes wrong then out of no where she said

"He will get board of you and he'll come looking for a real woman and I will be here waiting" Winter gritted her teeth

"You will be waiting a long time then" Carol ignored that comment

"Your not even human, you might as well be a walker because you just a freak and even I can see you have been sneaking ration's, He wont want you if you get any fatter" Winter through down the cloth she was washing and stormed off she was so sick of Carol bullying her but she knew eventually Carol would make a mistake and people would see her for who she really is and Winter knew when that day came she would be first to turn her back on the woman.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and I don't own anything xx Adios**


	40. Chapter 40

Winter was sitting in the canteen eating something that looked a bit like porridge she looked down at her 12 week pregnant stomach it had started to protrude a little not really noticeable but Winter thought it best that she told the group now and get it out of the way before they found out on there own, Winter asked everyone in her original group plus Merle to come to the canteen because she and Daryl had some new's, some had already guessed what the new's was but they agreed to come any way

"Hey" Winter greeted her group as they sat around a table in the close to empty canteen Glenn and Maggie sat together towards one end while Hershel, Beth, Carl and Carol filled the other Merle and Rick both stood near the door eye's following Winter's and Daryl's movements, Winter easily spotted the people who already knew about her pregnancy they all seamed to share a knowing glance while people like Carol, Beth and Glenn looked clueless around

"We wanted you all to know, that me and Daryl are expecting!" Winter blurted happily the faces around her mirrored her own smiling on as they all stood to congratulate the couple, apart from Carol who glared at Winter before storming off, Daryl sighed next to Winter and Carol's dramatic antic's but he continued to interact with the group.

* * *

At 21 week's pregnant Winter sat at the top of the guard tower her stomach was large enough for it to be a problem moving around now, she shifted her position in attempt to get more comfortable, her daddy walked up the step's and sat next to her "How are you pumpkin?" Winter raised an eyebrow

"Fat" she responded to her father's amusement

"Your not fat just well rounded" he chuckled at Winter's glare, Jack reached into his pocket

"We went back to the house" he explained "At the time I didn't know why but I grabbed these" Jack opened his hand to reveal 3 stuffed toy's the first was of a Blue rabbit that belonged to Daniel, next was a golden Sun that was Summer's and finally a white and blue snowflake that was Winter's. Tear's came to Winter's eye's as she thought about passing them down to her child

"thank you so much daddy, this mean's the world to me" Jack nodded and hugged his daughter kissing her forehead he said

"I'm glad you like it

* * *

27 week pregnant, Winter sat in the library of the prison looking through the different book's when she felt like something kicked her from the inside, she dropped the book and dashed out of the library she spotted Daryl and Merle chatting in the canteen she walked over and sat down next to Daryl

"Hey princess 'ow ya doin'?" Merle asked Winter grinned at him

"I'm good" she then turned her attention to Daryl "Daryl guess what?" she questioned

"You pregnant" he responded sarcastically Winter huffed

"no, Well I am but that's not what I was going to tell you" Winter reached over and grabbed his hand leading it back to her pregnant stomach, Daryl laid his hand over Winter's stomach for a second Daryl wondered what was supposed to happen, then in the middle of his palm a small kick hit, Daryl's eye's widened

"Was that?" Winter nodded happily

"Yeah, it kicked!" Merle lent over the table putting his hand where Daryl's was the baby kicked again, Merle grinned

"that's ma nephew he's want's ta meet 'is uncle Merle" Winter raised an eyebrow

"Nephew?" she asked, Merle grinned

"It's gonna be a boy just ya wait" Winter laughed and rolled her eye's leaning in to Daryl's shoulder.

* * *

Winter lay on her cell bed with her shirt rolled up to just under her breasts at 39 week's she was ready to burst, Mable had insisted on doing a check up before Winter delivered so she was now pressing the stethoscope to Winter's swelled stomach listening intently, while Winter held on to Daryl's arm

"Hershel, Deary listen to this" Mable's voice brought Winter back to reality, She watched as Mabel handed Hershel the stethoscope, Hershel listened his eyebrow's furrowed the same way Mable's had

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Daryl asked sounding worried, Mable shook her head

"Babies" she corrected, Winter's eye's widened

"What?" Winter asked abruptly

"I can hear more than one heart beat and I believe that you will be having a multiple birth" Winter's grin stretched over her whole face as Mable continued "However multiple birth has an increased risk and there is more chance of premature birth" Winter nodded her grin fading a little and her grip increased on Daryl's arm, Mable too the stethoscope away and Hershel and Hershel walked out of the cell leaving Daryl and Winter alone.

"Twin's!" Daryl exclaimed looking at Winter

"Were gonna need another crib" she spoke Daryl nodded and put his arm around her as he kissed her

"We'll make do." he reassured.

* * *

Out in the newly cleared out garden Rick was planting crop's with Carl, who seamed to be enjoying the father and son time, Daryl was also outside but he was on watch with Autumn he enjoyed spending time with Winter's mom she was a kind lady who was also strong willed and super bad ass she also insisted on telling people about Winter when she was a baby, much to Winters displeasure. Today Autumn was telling Daryl about Jack when she was giving birth to Daniel

"The poor man was so shocked he fainted! I had to do all the hard work and there he was out cold on the floor" Daryl laughed unsure of what his reaction to child birth would be "And when he met Danny for the first time, oh he was so happy it was a boy he always wanted a baby boy." Autumn looked up at Daryl " have you thought about what you would like?" In all honesty Daryl hadn't thought about what he wanted

"I guess I would like a boy teach em how to hunt an fight but ya can do that with a gal to so as long as it's healthy." Daryl trailed off with a shrug as he looked over the balcony of the guard tower to see Winter waddling toward's them, it took a while for her to get up the stair's due to her being so far along in her pregnancy but she made it eventually

"Hey mom, Daryl " she panted as she tried to catch her breath

"Hey Darlin'" Daryl greeted resting his hand on her 40 week pregnant belly Winter opened her mouth to speak when suddenly she felt wet between her legs, at first she thought she had wet herself but then a wave of pain hit her abdomen she fell to the floor gripping her stomach

"I think my water's just broke!" she cried grabbing her stomach.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I don't own anything xx Adios**


	41. Chapter 41

Autumn grabbed Daryl and said "Daryl run ahead tell Hershel and Mable to get ready I'm going to fly Winter down!" Daryl nodded and took off down the stairs running at full speed he arrived at the front of the prison and he shouted for Mable, Winter arrived in the arm's of Autumn who had her red/orange Wing's spread behind her she placed Winter's feet back on the floor and helped her walk to the cell where Mable had blanket's pilled up and some scissors and a few clip's.

"Right Winter I need you to lay down hear so I can see how far you are dilated, alright?" Winter nodded as she took deep breath's trying not to scream, she slid out of her trousers and panties and climbed onto the bed, Mabel put a sheet over her leg's to offer her a little privacy "Right your 9 cm dilated wait until the next contraction then you can start pushing alright dear?" Winter nodded as she groped around for Daryl's, hand she found it just before the next contraction hit she squeezed it tight as Mabel instructed to "Push" a scream ripped through the room as winter had to tackle child birth without any medical aid, she squeezed Daryl's hand harder as Mabel announced "Very good dear, I can see the head" Winter cried as she gave a final push the room filled with a baby's cry "Congratulation's it's a boy, Daryl would you like to cut the cord?" Daryl nodded as he reached for the surgical scissors he cut the cord and Mable tied it off as she said "don't relax's yet dear you still have another to go" she passed the baby to Hershel who checked him over before he passed him to Beth who cleaned and dressed the baby, Winter was exhausted as she whimpered

"I can't not again please!" Daryl sat back down next to Winter

"Come on angel your so much stronger than you think, I know you can do this" Winter nodded

"Alright round 2" she gasped it was easier the second time and quicker another 10 minutes later and Mabel was announcing the arrival of a baby girl

"Congratulation's Winter you were stunning" Mabel praised as she passed the baby to Hershel

"You did it" Said Daryl kissing Winter's forehead Mabel passed Daryl his Daughter and Winter her son and everything was quiet for a moment as the new family sat together, suddenly another contraction washed over Winter, this one was worst than the previous she handed her son to Daryl as she re-positioned herself

"I don't think were quite finished here" Mabel stated as Winter screamed from another contraction another hour later and Winter gave birth to another baby girl

"Please, Please say there's no more babies I there" Winter half joked still scared of another baby popping out, Mabel did another check and assured both Daryl and Winter

"I'm sure there's no baby's left in there you can relax, Would you like me to send your family in?" Winter nodded

"Mabel, I can't thank you enough for your help"

"oh hush now you did the real work, triplet's you deserve a bloody medal, Deary" Mable walked out of the cell and shortly after a crowd of people were by the door, the first people in were Merle, Winter's mom and dad they sat around the bed Winter passed one of the girl's to her mother and the other to her father and her baby boy she passed to Merle

"See what did I tell ya, boy!" Merle said with a smug smile as he held his Nephew

"Oh there precious" Winter's mother cooed "What are there names?" Winter looked to Daryl

"The little lad he's Cody Dexter Merle Dixon" Daryl supplied, Merle looked up shocked

"Ya named him after me?" Winter smiled at him and nodded before she motioned to the baby her farther was holding

"Her name's Alexis Sadie Mabel Dixon" finally Winter looked to the baby her mother was holding "She's called Yvonne Spring Bobby Jo Dixon" her mother nodded

"You must be exhausted" her mother stated, Winter nodded

"But I don't have time to be tired because I bet everyone want's to meet the new arrivals"

"Well that is true, I'll send your sibling's in" Winter's mother offered

"Thank's" Winter responded, not a moment after her mother and father left Summer and Daniel appeared each taking a baby and familiarizing themselves with there names before they eventually left.

The cell block was silent apart form the hushed whisper's that came from Winter's cell "Triplet's?" Winter said still feeling very sore

"It's a bit overwhelming isn't it?" Daryl asked, Winter nodded and looked down a Yvonne and Cody who were asleep on her bare chest and Alexis who was lying across her mother's stomach, Mabel had insisted they had as much skin to skin contact as possible during the first day of having the baby's.

"I wouldn't change it." winter stated, Daryl shook his head

"Not for anything ever" he agreed "You should get some sleep" Winter yawned and moved as close to the wall as she could get

"Come lay with me" Daryl picked Cody and Yvonne up and slipped in the bed next to Winter he placed Cody on his chest an Yvonne back on Winter's chest before he finally reached down and picked Alexis up and moved her in between her brother and sister and mama and papa, they all fell into a peaceful sleep thinking about all the day's they had ahead of them and Daryl and Winter knew they would do anything to protect the triplet's.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading please review and I don't own anything xx Adios**


	42. Chapter 42

It was six months after the birth of the triplet's, Winter and Daryl had moved the triplets in to there own cell while they took the perch

"ummumm" a small grumble came out of the triplet's room

"I got it" said Daryl getting up to hush the baby down before they woke there sibling's and Judith, it was Alexis who was crying because she had rolled onto her back and couldn't get on to her front, Daryl walked into the cell and picked Alexis up he held her for a moment feeling something moving under her baby grow, he lay her on her front and opened the back of the baby grow, he found a feather sticking out of her back, she whined as another feather grew out of her back, soon she had a collection of ruffled feather's on her back they had no sense of direction and they were all damp, not knowing what else to do he took Alexis to her mother "Winter!" he whispered as he poked her genitally

"What do ya want?!" she slurred tiredly with a yawn

"it's Alexis" he said getting Winter's full attention as she sprung up

"What's happened?" Daryl handed Alexis to Winter, who smiled when she saw the feathers

"She's got wing's" Winter supplied smoothing down the feathers so they all moved in the same direction, once they all faced the same way Alexis flapped them a little before she slipped them back in to her back, the only evidence that it had ever happened were the two parallel scars that ran down her back hiding her new wings, Winter smiled happily looking up at Daryl "I wonder if Cody or Yvonne will have wing's" She mused as she stood up walking back to the triplet's cell, she set Alexis down next to her siblings and went back to the perch. Winter lay down looking towards the door that separated cell block c and the canteen, she saw Karen walk past the door's and head to the toilet's, it was nice to be in a safe place and working toilets were a huge bonus, Winter yawned and fell asleep.

"Walker's in D" Winter awoke to scream's from the adjacent cell block, she shot up and grabbed her bow determined to stop the walker's before they reached the cell block that the triplet's were still sleeping in. Once Winter arrived in D she was horrified to find 2 walkers cornering a little girl, Winter immediately took action firing an arrow at the first then shoving the second out of the way the little girl was shaking as Winter scooped her up and ran back to safety, once away from D Winter did a scan of the child asking

"Did you get bitten? or scratched?" the little girl shook her head and Winter visibly relaxed "My name's Winter what's your?" the little girl looked up warily before replying

"My name is Mika, thank you for saving me" Winter smiled

"Your welcome Mika" there was a pause "Are you with anyone, Mika?" Mika looked back toward's cell block D

"My Daddy and Sister, there still in there" Mika replied sadly, Winter wrapped her arm's around the child rubbing her back as she cried and saying soothing thing's like 'Don't worry' and 'Your safe now". A while later Daryl emerged from D with some of the survivor's he spotted her with Mika and raised an eyebrow, Winter looked back at him and motioned to the triplet's, silently asking if he could check on them he nodded and took off up the stair's

"Mika honey, can you see your daddy or sister?" Mika sniffled and looked around before looking back at the floor

"I don't think they made it" he whispered sadly, Winter's heart broke for the small child who just lost her family, Winter saw Carol emerge from D she spotter Mika and walked over

"Mika I need to tell you something" she said coldly, Mika looked up through watering eye's

"I know, they didn't make it." she crashed back into Winter and sobbed into her shoulder

"Come, Mika you mustn't disrupt Winter" Mika made no move to release Winter

"Carol, it OK I don't mind" Winter spoke softly running her hand over the girl's hair, Carol glared at her

"She shouldn't cry." she stated, looking down at Mika she continued "It will make you weak" Winter stared open mouthed, shocked at Carol's cruel word's, Carol stalked away and Winter addressed Mika

"Don't listen to her, you need to cry, you need to feel human because if you don't you become cold and you start to isolate your self and forget how to work in a group, you need to hold on to the group and humanity otherwise you become a liability , it's OK to cry as long as you know it's safe" Mika looked back at Winter and smiled, it was a small smile but it was still there, suddenly the smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown

"What am I going to do?" Winter looked confused so Mika continued "I have no-one to look after me" Winter's eye's filled with understanding then it changed to brilliance as she got an idea

"I know some one who will look after you, come on" Winter said pulling Mika with her. Winter found who she was looking for sitting with Merle and laughing about something.

"Hey bestist big brother ever" Winter greeted sitting next to Daniel with Mika perched on her hip

"What do you want?" Daniel asked suspiciously, looking to the child on his sister's hip, Merle had decided to leave the conversation and give the two some privacy

"Why do I need a reason to talk to my brother?" Daniel once again raised an eyebrow "OK I'll tell you the truth" Winter paused looking directly at her brother before introducing the girl "this is Mika" Daniel nodded at the child

"Hey Mika" the little girl lifted her head off of Winter's shoulder and looked at Daniel

"Hello" she replied meekly, Daniel looked at his sister for a explanation

"In the attack earlier Mika's dad.." Winter trailed off as Daniel's eye's widened realizing what his sister was implying

"Winter I can't, not again" Winter looked up with pleading eye's

"Please Danny, she's got no-one else!" Daniel shook his head "I know she can't replace Hannah! I know that but you both lost someone you can help each other" Daniel looked down

"Your asking a lot" he pointed out, his chest aching from memories of his daughter who hadn't survived the Apocalypse.

"I know but please your the best person I know for the job"

"Winter" he pleaded and started to shake his head before his eye's traveled to the little girl "Alright" He said keeping his face neutral but inside Daniel was having a melt down "It's been a while I don't know if im any good at it any more" Winter smiled

"You just have to ask for help I'm sure you will be fine though, thank's Daniel" Winter moved Mika so she was sitting on her lap "Mika this is my brother, Daniel. He say's he will look after you if your OK with it?" Mika looked at Daniel for a long second before asking

"Do I have to call you daddy?" Daniel smiled

"You can call me what ever you want" Mika looked at Winter

"I call him Danny" she mentioned, Mika smiled and climbed onto Daniel's lap

"I'm gonna call you Dandy because it's a mix's of Danny and Daddy" Daniel chuckled at Mika's logic

"sound's great kid" Mika looked to Winter

"Are you now my aunt?"

"If that's what you want then sure, sorry to cut this short but I got to go check on the triplet's see ya Mika bye Danny"

Winter walked over to the triplet's cell smiling to herself maybe Mika could help Daniel as much as he could help her.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I don't own anything P.S Lizzie died in the first out break so Mika is alone well sorta she has Danny now xx Adios **


	43. Chapter 43

There was a council meeting being held to discuss the outbreak of walker's in the prison, Winter was sitting next to Daryl as they discussed what each believed, killed poor Patrick and how to deal with it. Hershel eventually remembered a type of flu that killed people very quickly

"I suggest all that were exposed are kept in quarantine" Hershel suggested, Glenn raised an eyebrow

"but that's all of us" he protested, Winter was suddenly filled with fear as she realized Daryl had been exposed and he went to the triplet's straight the way after cell block D had been cleared, Daryl seam to come to the same conclusion as he stated

"The triplet's I was with them" Hershel's eye's widened

"We may just have to hope that they weren't infected, there immune system's are still weak I doubt they could survive the symptoms" Winter felt her world crumble around her in a moment of desperation she asked

"There has to be a cure" Hershel nodded

"There is however we cleared out the local pharmacy's and hospital's, it would be a two day round trip to the nearest hospital but we can't send anyone until we know they aren't infected, so no runs for the next three day's" Hershel ordered, out side the council room Winter heard coughing. Everyone stood and hurried to the door to see Tyreese leading Karen back toward's D

"Hey guy's what's up?" Tyreese asked as the group crowded around him and Karen

"Where you off to?" Daryl asked sharply

"Karen's not feeling to good I was just taking her back to her cell." Tyreese answered raising and eyebrow suspiciously, Hershel ignored him and turned to Karen

"We believe that there is a flu going around, the symptom's are what killed Patrick because of your coffin we would like to put you into quarantine for a while and hopefully stop the flu spreading." Winter cringed at the painfully blunt manor in which Hershel informed Karen of the situation, the woman nodded before asking

"Am I going to die?" Hershel shook his head

"We are making a run for medicine as soon as possible until then this is just a precaution" Karen scanned Hershel's face trying to figure out weather or not he was lying, when she was satisfied he was telling the truth she spoke

"I think Dave has been coughing a lot too" Rick nodded at the information and walked off to find said person, while Hershel lead Karen to cell block A where she would be quarantined for the time being.

Winter and Daryl both hurried back to the triplet's , they found them with Beth, Autumn, Jack, Summer and Daniel. The triplet's were on the floor playing with there respective toy, Judith was asleep over Beth's shoulder and Daniel was taking to Summer however any on looker could see his attention was fully on Mika who was on the floor with the triplet's, Winter smiled sadly at the sight of her family knowing that they could be snatched away from her by this new illness, Daryl wrapped an arm sportingly around her shoulder before whispering

"It will be OK" Winter nodded unsure of what he was saying, she reached forward and picked Cody up holding him tightly before kissing him on the head she turned to Daryl

"I'm gonna take the little man for a walk" She informed "Look after the girl's please" Daryl nodded, Winter walked to the exit of cell block with Cody nestled in her arms. Winter walked around the field once before she headed back to the cell block once she was near the exit she lent against the wall and slowly slid down it keeping Cody firmly in her grip she sat down and brought her knees up she placed Cody in the middle of them on his front and began to softly hum

"Babies don't like being held like that!" a harsh voice cut through the relative silence, Winter looked up to see Carol looming over her

"Excuse me? Cody like's being held like this" Winter replied

"shows how much attention you pay to children, where are the other two, probably flogged off to the nearest person" Winter stood shocked at how rude Carol was being

"Carol you have no right to judge me over my children and I didn't flog them off I love all my children dearly!" Winter spat as Carol turned up her nose and marched back to the cell block. Winter sat for a while longer stroking Cody's back when she felt an unfamiliar movement under his baby grow, she undid it and found, like his sister Cody was also starting to form wings, Winter smiled and smoothed them down. When she was done she walked inside where she sat next to Daryl on the floor with the triplet's they sat in comfortable silence playing with the babies for awhile before Winter mentioned

"Cody" she paused looking at Daryl "He has wing's too." Daryl smiled

"Anything to keep um safe" he responded, it was quiet for a while longer as Winter picked up the snowflake that used to be her's ans began twisting it in her hand's

"Do you think I neglect our children?" Winter asked suddenly, Daryl furrowed his eyebrow's

"Why on earth would ya think that woman?"

"Carol said I didn't know anything about children"

"Don't listen to 'er your learning as ya go and your doing good" Winter smiled at Daryl's attempt of a compliment

"Come on let's get to bed" Winter suggested as she picked up Yvonne and carried her to her cell, she and Daryl washed and changed the babies before putting them in there cell to rest, they all went to sleep without a problem and Winter relaxed a bit, 2 more day's and the group could make a run for the medicine to help cure the flu.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and I don't own anything xx Adios**


	44. Chapter 44

Hershel had been amendment to stay with the ill since the outbreak, they had cleared out cell block A for all the ill but there was another day before Hershel had cleared anyone to go on a run for medication, so everyone was waiting nervously hoping they wouldn't get ill.

Winter woke up with a soar throat she stood up and immediately felt dizzy "Daryl honey, could you get the triplet's I don't feel to good" Daryl turned his head looking worried at Winter who had laid back down and closed her eye's her breath slowed and for a moment Daryl thought she stopped breathing

"Winter wake up" he said grabbing her shoulders, Winter rolled on to her side and began coughing until she felt like she was going to throw up Daryl stayed by her rubbing her back, when she was finished, Daryl helped her stand "Come on we need to get you to A" He said sadly, Winter nodded. She managed to make it to the end of the cell block before she clasped weakly if a coughing fit, Daryl picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the cell block A.

Hershel was at the door of the cell when he saw Daryl "Oh dear" He sighed when he saw Winter "I'm so sorry, son" Hershel said to Daryl, who just glared at the man

"I'm going on the run today, I'm not lettin' 'er die"Daryl said laying Winter down on the cell bed

"Daryl the risk is to much, one more day" Daryl shook his head

"If she dies" Daryl trailed off as he stormed away not looking back to the cell that Hershel was settling Winter into. Daryl walked around the tombs killing anything he saw with a hunting knife he was pissed and angry, why did it have to be Winter, the mother of his children, the woman he loved was now dyeing and there was nothing he could do,Daryl slid down the wall and pressed his palms into his eye's praying to god Winter would pull through and survive.

Daniel was lying in his cell thinking about his family he thought about Hannah his baby girl that was ripped apart by those damn walker's and he thought about Mika the little girl that he had been blessed with, the girl that came out of the bad situation and if fairness saved a part of Daniel that he thought he would never get back, Mika was lying in the twin bed next to him she wasn't awake yet and that was a bit unusual she was usually up and dressed by now. Daniel stood up and walked over to his newly adopted daughter he crouched down and shook her shoulder

"Mika, time to get up" Mika opened her eye's weakly

"Dandy, I don't feel to good" Mika started coughing as Daniel put a hand on her forehead checking her temperature

"Mika, I think we need to go to cell block A" Mika shook her head

"I don't wanna" she protested, Daniel picked her up

"Sorry sweetie, we gotta go" Mika rested her head on Daniel's neck breathing genitally. On arrival to cell block A Daniel saw Hershel by the door

"Good afternoon Daniel, I presume this isn't a social call" Daniel shook his head

"Mika she's coughing up a storm, I'll stay with her" Hershel shook his head

"There is no need for you to get ill as well I can put her in with your sister" Daniel's eye's widened

"Is it Summer or Winter?" he asked worriedly

"Winter" Daniel passed Mika over and kissed her forehead

"Be good for Winter, Mika" the little girl nodded

"Bye bye Dandy, Will you be back?" Daniel nodded

"Of course sweet's, see ya later" Daniel left to go and find Daryl knowing he wouldn't be coping well with the new's of Winter. Daniel found Merle in the canteen, Merle called Daniel over

"Hey mate what's up?" Daniel sat down and rubbed his hands over his face

"Mika is in quadrant" he paused looking directly at Merle "And Winter " Merle tensed up

"Does ma brother know?" Daniel nodded

"Yeah I'm looking for him, he won't be taking this well and he need's to be at his best to look after the triplet's" Merle nodded

"Come on let's find 'im" Merle and Daniel went to find Daryl.

Meanwhile, Winter sat cradling Mika, the little girl was shaking and every so often she would start uncontrollably coughing Winter just hoped she would survive long enough for the other's to find some medicine, she also prayed that Daryl was OK and looking after the triplet's.

Daryl was found in the tomb's by Merle who instantly told him

"Ged ya ass up an' let's ged on a run for the medical shit ya woman needs" he demanded, Daryl looked up at him

"Hershel said no"

"Man, screw Hershel" Daniel snapped "I'm going on a run for medicine today, Mika's in there I won't let her die" Merel nodded and concluded

"When 'ave we ever listened to wat someone gotta say?" Daryl nodded and stood up, Merle, Daniel and himself went to the canteen to recruit some more help. They saw Tyreese sitting on his own which was unusual, usually he would be with Sasha.

"What's up man?" Daniel asked sitting by Tyreese, who just looked sad

"Sasha, she got ill" Daniel nodded

"Were going on a run for medicine you in?" Tyreese's eye's widened

"Hershel said n-" Daniel cut him off

"Aint Hershel's family, man" Tyreese nodded and Daniel concluded "I gonna ask Summer, she went to medical school she will know what we need" Daniel informed Summer of what he was planning and Summer agreed knowing that Winter and Mika were infected.

"Here's the plan me and Summer will detract Rick who is at front gate then you three can sneak out me and Sonny will fly over the gate and meet you over there" Daniel said pointing to some greenery outside of the fence" The group nodded and dispersed, Summer went over to one of the panales of fencing and pushed a mouse through the gap about 8 walker's crowded the fence before Summer started to kill them as she waited for Daniel, Daniel walked over to Rick

"Rick there's a horde of walker's bout 15 near the south wall I need some help, man" Rick nodded and the two walked off to the fence that Summer was still at, Daniel, Summer and Rick took care of the walker's quickly picking them off one by one as they were doing this Tyreese, Daryl and Merle had all made it through the gate with the car's without being spotted and were waiting on the other side.

Summer and Daniel left Rick to go back to guarding the fence as they both walked around the corner and spread there wing's jumping off the ground Summer felt something grab her ankle she gasped and grabbed a hold of Daniel the two fell back down to the ground and were met with the angry face's of Jack and Autumn.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Autumn asked eyebrow raised

"We were just going to get some berries for the ill people" Summer lied quickly, Autumn raised an eyebrow

"Really? Well if you wanted to do something to help there is laundry to do" Autumn stated

"Mom Please we were only going to get some fruit" Daniel pleaded, selling the same story as his sister

"Don't argue with your mother! you heard her laundry" Jack commanded, Even at 37 And 30 Daniel and Summer still felt like little kid's being scolded for stealing cookies out of the jar, they both bowed there head's knowing there was no way that they were doing a run today, Summer just hoped Daryl found the note that she had slipped in his pocket.

**Thanks for reading please review I don't own anything xx Adios**


End file.
